


О бабочках и о бурях

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Psychological Drama, UST
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: Для Эггзи жизнь в учебке - далеко не сахар. Он самая настоящая белая ворона среди богатеньких детишек аристократов, половину жизни готовившихся стать агентами. И даже Гарри Харт, которому Эггзи, безусловно, доверяет, кажется подозрительным, когда заявляется с предложением буквально нарушить правила и сбежать из особняка и из-под надзора Мерлина - пусть и на короткое время.Эггзи уверен, что это очередное испытание - и оттого еще больше растерян невозможностью понять его смысл и цель.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Эта история содержит в себе очень вольную трактовку событий "Секретной службы", и является практически полной АУ по отношению ко второму фильму.
> 
> Здесь присутствует персилот, но я не стал ставить его в пейринги, потому что он не играет ключевой роли.  
> Текст полностью написан с точки зрения Эггзи, а посему содержит огромное количество обсценной лексики. Да, так нужно.
> 
> Впервые выкладываю фик, который на самом деле все еще в процессе написания, и не обещаю, что он завершится быстро. Но мне, пожалуй, нужен сторонний взгляд, так что я рискну :)

Эггзи более чем знаком с понятием «одиночество», если честно. Ему идет уже третий десяток, а он все еще никому не всрался. Не то чтобы он кого-то за это винит, очень вряд ли, это вовсе не в его натуре. И все же это самое одиночество, липкое и затягивающее, частенько скребется внутри, не давая покоя. У всех есть кто-то важнее него, ведь так?

Ну конечно, так.

Впрочем, он не имеет привычки особенно над этим задумываться: то некогда, то просто чертовски лень. Боль отнимает много сил, и порой куда легче просто не замечать ее. У него не было толковой семьи, но была Дейзи, не было отца, но были друзья. Что-то можно было запросто заменить чем-то. Сейчас он заменяет старое новым, бешеный ритм улиц — выматывающей размеренностью тренировок, изредка прерываемой испытаниями, которые придумал чей-то извращенный мозг.

Можно ли было представить, что однажды жизнь выдернет Эггзи с пыльной станции Роули Уэй на севере Лондона, где парни вроде него пьют, грабят, промышляют угоном и принимают наркоту, и даст ему еще один шанс? Но это случилось, когда он сидел в полицейском участке за столом для допросов, сжимая в руке медаль с номером телефона, и уже потерял надежду. Его просто отпустили — лишь по одному звонку, а потом человек, назвавшийся Гарри Хартом, предложил Эггзи стать секретным агентом. И не пошутил — действительно привел в штаб некоей организации, оставив среди кучи придурков-аристократов и под опекой человека со странным именем Мерлин.

И все же Эггзи одиноко. Это абсурдно — испытывать одиночество в камере с десятком других людей, которые не только спят на соседних кроватях, но и ссать по ночам вынуждены прямо перед тобой, за условной и очень тонкой загородкой. Со временем садюга Мерлин начал позволять им выходить из комнаты, но территория, доступная кандидатам, все равно неисправимо мала. Эггзи изучает все закутки коридоров и крошечного обрезка парка за двое суток. Он чувствовал бы себя куда более цельным, лежа на расшатанном заблеванном диване в одиночестве и глядя по барахлящему ящику какой-нибудь из тех фильмов, что посоветовал ему Гарри Харт. Это была бы среда, потому что, почему бы и нет, и Дин упарывался бы травкой в компании своих дружков где-нибудь до пяти утра следующего дня, а мама зависала бы у подружки из дома напротив, прихватив с собой Дейзи. Но вместо этого у Эггзи есть Чарли Хескетт (сукин сын с серебряной ложечкой в жопе), умница Рокс (Эггзи точно знал, что она племянница кого-то из агентов, и нет, она не говорила об этом, просто он и сам был не дурак), и маленький теплый комок-мопс, дрыхнущий в ногах по ночам и обнаруживший в себе привычку храпеть несоразмерно собственным габаритам.

Ах, да. И еще полный запрет драться, о котором Эггзи узнаёт после того случая, когда Чарли витиевато намекнул на то, что его мать шлюха. С этого-то, пожалуй, и начинается история его безумия.

*** 

— Совместный труд сближает, — несколько злорадно изрекает Мерлин, сверху вниз глядя на провинившихся кандидатов с широкого крыльца. В правой руке он сжимает своей неизменный планшет, а левой удерживает ручку зонта, раскинувшегося над его головой, как пара зловещих мокрых черных крыльев.

— Пиздец, — бормочет под нос Эггзи, шваркая по мокрой траве граблями.

— И постарайтесь не попортить газон, — продолжает свои наставления Мерлин, и Эггзи готов поспорить, что в его лице сквозит мрачное удовлетворение. — Ваша задача — только собрать весь мусор. Вперед.

Это оказывается тем еще удовольствием. Чарли все время ноет и норовит спихнуть всю работу на Эггзи, и тот думает, что сделал бы все быстрее, если бы действительно позволил Хескетту это. Но так нельзя, еще не хватало сажать этого придурка себе на шею. Так что он убирает ровно половину парка, а потом они здорово срутся, но уже не бьют друг другу морды, опасаясь, что Мерлин оставит их обоих ночевать в парке в этот раз. Эггзи ограничивается тем, что пинает гравий на дорожке в сторону придурка Чарли, а тот кривит губы и называет его плебеем.

Когда в душе Мерлина просыпается сочувствие (или, возможно, когда он все-таки надрывает себе живот от смеха, наблюдая за ними, старый извращенец), от перерыва, полагающегося кандидатам после ужина и до отбоя, остается примерно минут сорок. Эггзи думает, что пропотел насквозь, так что отправляется в душевую спортзала — редкий шанс помыться в условном уединении, потому что после отбоя опять останется только общий туалет и лейки душа, которые не функционируют. Кафельный пол холодит босые пятки, вафельное полотенце трет кожу, но зато вода горячая и чудесная, а мыло хорошо пенится в волосах. Эггзи даже принимается насвистывать какую-то навязшую в зубах мелодию из восьмидесятых, намыливая голову, когда слышит насмешливое:

— Итак, с тобой тоже это случилось, — и буквально подпрыгивает на месте, потому что он уверен в своем слухе, и уверен, что никто не заходил в душевые в последние пять минут, щелкая каблуками ботинок. И тем не менее, Гарри Харт стоит прямо за ним, в некотором отдалении, и на нем, разумеется, пара оксфордов и очередной великолепный костюм. В последний раз они встречались так давно; тогда, наверное, Эггзи все еще думал, что это какая-то игра. Часто ли в жизни человека появляется немолодой джентльмен и предлагает принять участие в отборе в секретное агентство?

— Гарри, вашу ж мать, — бормочет Эггзи и осекается. — Я, типа, не одет. Вам вообще можно тут находиться?

— Ну, разумеется, нет, — отвечает Гарри, и Эггзи не сразу понимает, относится ли это к тому, что Гарри безусловно согласен с фактом наготы своего протеже, или к тому, что ему тут находиться и впрямь нельзя. — Однако я рассчитываю, что ты никому не расскажешь.

Ага, значит, второе.

— Никому, если вы перестанете глазеть на мой зад.

— Но я не глазею, как ты изволил выразиться, на твой зад, — отзывается Харт с мягкой усмешкой — точнее, это та его удивительная улыбка, в существовании которой Эггзи уверен, но никак не может найти ей подтверждения в идеально спокойных губах. — Кроме того, я тут по делу.

Эггзи поворачивает кран душа, и вода слегка затихает. Он все еще не уверен, что не уснул на согретом горячей водой кафеле и не видит какой-то дремучий сон, в котором сир Галахад неожиданно решил его навестить.

А еще он и правда не смотрит на Эггзи ниже пояса — все это время его глаза остаются на уровне лица, а когда Анвин поворачивается, чтобы дотянуться до полотенца, Гарри мгновенно отводит взгляд. Манеры, вестимо. Лицо мужчины. Так он говорил?

— Чё за дело-то? — интересуется Эггзи, намотав на себя полотенце.

Гарри морщится от его произношения.

— Я хочу, чтобы мы с тобой встретились завтра в ангаре, — говорит он и, убедившись, что Эггзи прикрыт везде, где нужно, снова поворачивается к нему. — Где-то… — он смотрит на часы, подставив руку четко выверенным движением, — в пятнадцать минут пятого.

— Ого. Я думал, нам не положено встречаться с наставниками. Это какое-то испытание?

— Можно и так сказать, — следует туманный ответ. Эггзи идет к скамейкам, где оставил свою одежду, и Гарри, не торопясь, следует за ним и снова останавливается, когда Анвин приземляет свой зад на скамью, чтобы натянуть под полотенце трусы. — Никто не должен знать, что ты со мной. Никто не должен знать, что ты меня видел. Я хочу, чтобы ты продемонстрировал мне, как эффективно сумеешь сбежать из-под надзора.

Эггзи застывает, скрючившись, потому что прекратил надевание носка на влажную ступню на середине процесса.

— Вы шутите. Это же невозможно. У Мерлина везде глаза и уши. Я даже не уверен, что он и сейчас нас не подслушивает!

Гарри почти смеется, по крайней мере, уголки его губ ощутимо вздрагивают.

— Тебе ничего не будет, если ты не попытаешься, — сообщает он и элегантно закладывает руки в карманы брюк. — Решение за тобой. Однако, мне казалось, ты никогда не был против испробовать нечто новое. Разве не так? А теперь прошу меня извинить.

Эггзи с открытым ртом провожает его взглядом, пока Гарри Харт невозмутимо пересекает раздевалку и бесшумно закрывает за собой дверь. Ходит он и правда как призрак, абсолютно беззвучно, Эггзи даже всерьез начинает подозревать, что подошвы его оксфордов подбиты войлоком.

Интересно, видел ли его вообще кто-нибудь здесь?

*** 

Тренировки в «Кингсмен» длятся с раннего утра и до самого ужина, да и в свободное время трудно отучиться вздрагивать и напрягаться при любом постороннем шуме. В первую ночь в общей комнате, обшитой листами металла и с огромным зеркалом прямо у толчков, появилась вода, быстро дошедшая до потолка. Это было испытание — к которому готовы были все, кроме Эггзи, потому что какого черта он должен был вообще знать, что в трубе унитаза можно найти кислород? Ему никто об этом, блядь, никогда не говорил. Так что он сделал единственное, что мог: расхерачил чертово зеркало кулаком, заработав несколько длинных царапин и постоянное опасение, что эта проверка произойдет снова.

Но, по крайней мере, в бесконечных тренировках есть один плюс: несмотря на постепенно угасающий страх утопления, Эггзи засыпает, едва его голова касается подушки, потому что у него просто не остается сил на тревоги и сны. Порой кажется, что он и не спит вовсе — только закрывает глаза, и вот ехидный голос Мерлина из динамиков возвещает новый день.

А ведь когда-то давно, кажется, будто в прошлой жизни, он частенько плохо спал. Ругань за стенкой, звон битого стекла, постоянный скрип половиц и лестниц, хохот обдолбанных мудаков на улице, пьяные песни — все это слишком дурное сопровождение для полноценного отдыха. Часто, лежа с открытыми глазами, Эггзи рассматривал пятно облупившейся краски на потолке и невольно прислушивался к звукам внизу. Каждый раз ему казалось, что Дин сегодня может снова ударить маму, и хотя это происходило, в среднем, не так уж часто, Эггзи то и дело ловил себя на том, что от постоянного напряженного ожидания у него болезненно сводит плечи. Когда сон все-таки одолевал его, он нередко оказывался наполнен смурными, мрачными видениями: чаще всего Эггзи тонул под толщей мутной воды или прятался по углам от исполинской тени, преследующей его.

Впрочем, в этот раз, забираясь под одеяло, Эггзи все еще думает о вечернем визите Гарри. О многих правилах, о которых остальные давно были осведомлены, он узнавал случайно: Гарри просто не успел ему о них рассказать за короткое время знакомства. Как, например, о запрете общаться с теми, кто их сюда привел, и как-либо упоминать их в разговорах. И теперь сомнения мешают принять однозначное решение.

Стоило ли его слушать?

Эггзи натягивает пижамные штаны и бросает короткий взгляд напротив, где Хьюго и Дигби о чем-то переговариваются неслышно, то и дело поглядывая в сторону Эггзи и Рокси. Безусловно, они презирают Эггзи, воплощающего собой все то, чем они быть не хотят, они смотрят на него, будто на грязь, прилипшую к их подошвам. Эггзи это не сильно трогает — по крайней мере, так он себе говорит. Пусть они готовились к поступлению в «Кингсмен», у него тоже был опыт в морской пехоте, и он действительно имеет все шансы превзойти их.

Рокси возится рядом — расчесывает своему маленькому пуделю кудрявую челку. Она тоже из богатой семьи, — вспоминает Эггзи, — но она совсем не такая. Совсем.

— Отбой, — раскатывается под потолком голос Мерлина.

Лампы медленно тускнеют, оставляя лишь едва заметный ночной свет — ровно такой, чтобы не споткнуться по пути в толчок о чужую кровать. Эггзи спихивает крошечного Джей Би с подушки и, игнорируя песье недовольное ворчание, укладывается на кровати под скрип пружин, вторящих каждому движению его тела. Слева крутится на своей кровати Рокси.

— Эй, — подает с другой стороны комнаты голос Чарли. Эггзи лежит на боку, рассматривая собственную руку в полутьме, и не реагирует, — приятно выспаться, чудаки.

Наверное, в эту секунду стоило бы задуматься, какого черта Хескетт вдруг желает кому-то приятно выспаться, но Эггзи плевать. Он закрывает глаза и возвращается к своим мыслям: стоит ли слушать Гарри? А если да — как все это провернуть?

Можно попробовать сбежать после обеда и перед свободным временем вечером. Возможно, Гарри даже намекал на это, назначая встречу в такое время. Но шансов, что Эггзи останется незамеченным, мало. Ему нужна будет помощь.

Кровать Рокси тихо скрипит, когда ее хозяйка переворачивается, и Эггзи думает, что мог бы попросить о помощи ее. Они знакомы не так давно, но она играет честно. Она должна быть на его стороне.

Как были бы Райан, Джамал, Брендон и Лиам.

Интересно, что с ними сейчас?

Может быть, имеет смысл им позвонить…

Эггзи ищет телефон в карманах джинсов, потом раздраженно пихает руку в карман толстовки, но находит там только здоровенную дыру от распустившегося шва. А потом вспоминает, что, вообще-то, телефон у него отобрали еще в первый день в учебке, и вообще — откуда у него эта толстовка, если ее мама выкинула полгода назад?..

Лицо и руки обдает холодом, холод заливается в рот, одеяло липнет к коже, и сердце заходится в такой бешеной панике, что так и грозит выскочить из груди. Такое уже было, всего несколько недель назад, и под водой, которой заполнилась комната, погибла одна из претенденток раньше, чем он разбил чертово стекло…

— Вода! — хрипло кричит Эггзи, подскакивая на кровати. — Вода!

В комнате светло и нет никакой воды, только Чарли с ведром в руках, Руфус и Хьюго. Они хохочут, и к горлу Эггзи подкатывает ярость.

— Сукины, блядь…

Он скатывается с кровати с твердым намерением разбить Чарли лицо, и плевать, если Мерлин снова отправит его убирать парк, плевать! — но Рокси успевает раньше, каким-то чудом оказываясь между ними и с силой отталкивая Хескетта ладонями в грудь.

— Ты совсем с головой не дружишь? — она в ярости, и Эггзи вообще не мог бы представить прежде, чтобы она так кричала.

Чарли отшвыривает ведро в сторону и, глумливо ухмыляясь, поднимает обе руки.

— Да ладно, я же просто пошутил!

Руфус самодовольно хмыкает.

— У плебеев нет чувства юмора, — говорит он, презрительно окидывая взглядом мокрого Эггзи и Рокси, в ярости сжимающую кулаки.

— Пошел на хуй, — рычит Эггзи. Рокси оборачивается к нему и касается ладонью груди.

— Хватит, — говорит она. — Просто будь выше этого.

Эггзи не хочет быть выше этого и все еще хочет разбить ебала большинству присутствующих в этой комнате, но вместо этого он отходит к своей безнадежно мокрой постели и берет на руки перепуганного, плачущего Джей Би. Крошечный мопс весь трясется и тычется мордочкой Эггзи в ключицу, когда тот прижимает его к груди.

Прямо сейчас Эггзи и сам трясется, только не от страха, а от злости. И больше не сомневается в том, что ему нужно пойти за Хартом.

Если это задание — он выполнит его лучше ебаного Чарли и его подсосов. Если это риск, чтобы показать себя — он пойдет на этот риск.

Кроме того, теперь он более чем уверен, что может просить помощи у Рокси.

*** 

Уж с чем-с чем, а с едой в «Кингсмен» проблем нет: кормят их так, будто не прошедших отбор Мерлин припасает себе на барбекю. Возможно, так оно и есть, и Эггзи не собирается это проверять, хотя сейчас перед ним образуется реальная опасность мгновенного исключения. 

— Рокс, есть дело, — шепчет Эггзи, ставя свой алюминиевый поднос рядом с ее на широкий стол в столовой — по счастью, они, как изгои в этой команде после смерти Амелии, сидят только вдвоем, а Чарли со своими прихлебателями расположился в отдалении. Рокси вопросительно поднимает светлые брови, готовая слушать, и элегантно наполняет вилку картофельным пюре при помощи ножа. И как это у нее получается так ловко?.. — Сегодня вечером мне надо сбежать из учебки.

Выражение лица Рокси меняется стремительно. Она хмурится, и, кажется, всерьез обеспокоена психическим состоянием Эггзи. Тот втыкает вилку в картошку и пожимает плечами.

— Этому есть какое-то логическое объяснение? — спрашивает Рокси.

— Да, — отвечает Эггзи, а потом добавляет. — Ну, не совсем. Это, типа, то, о чем нельзя говорить.

Рокси хмурит брови сильнее:

— Уверен?

— Типа. Да. Вообще-то да, уверен, — кивает Эггзи и отправляет в рот порцию картошки.

— Что ж, излагай свой план.

Эггзи действительно готов расцеловать ее, но все еще есть шанс получить в нос, так что он не рискует. Но его ухмылка, должно быть, сияет, как начищенный шиллинг, потому что недовольная рожица Рокси немного смягчается.

Остаток обеда они проводят за обсуждением плана, который Эггзи оптимистично называет «миссия невыполнима».

*** 

На самом деле, он действительно не верит, что что-то получится. Суть в том, чтобы рассчитать секунды с ювелирной точностью, а еще — найти способ придраться к Чарли по пути из столовой. К счастью, последний запросто дает повод, и хотя шутка про принца Роксанну и хрустальные оксфорды давно устарела, Эггзи реагирует на нее сегодня особенно рьяно к вящему удовольствию Хэскетта. Рокси цепляет его за локоть и утаскивает вперед, они скрываются за поворотом, а дальше Эггзи прячется в крошечной нише в стене, а Рокси посильнее хлопает дверью и быстренько убегает в одну из комнат учебки, чтобы никто не заметил, что она одна.

Стоя в нише и пытаясь не дышать, Эггзи понимает две вещи: долго не дышать тяжело, и их с Рокси соперники — охуительно хуёвые агенты. Нет, правда — его пыхтение, наверное, не слышали разве что на крыше, но эти придурки, упивающиеся своим чувством юмора, прошли мимо как ни в чем не бывало и преспокойно скрылись за дверью.

Эггзи с наслаждением втягивает носом воздух, а потом рысцой бежит по коридору, присматриваясь, чтобы не попасть под камеру. Впрочем, он, вообще-то, уверен, что Мерлин его все равно видит.

Мерлин ведь маг, так его разэтак.

Один раз Эггзи чуть не натыкается на техника в коридоре, но успешно избегает столкновения, спрятавшись в чулане. Там же он находит просто отличный рабочий костюм и успешно перебарывает желание натереть лицо мелом — слишком тупо, сразу заметят, еще и потешаться будут. Зато так он ощущает себя куда увереннее, и до ангара доходит спокойно и практически вальяжно. Никто ведь не знает, что при каждом его шаге сердце так и грозит вылететь из груди или, в лучшем случае, застрять в ребрах.

Гарри обнаруживается у неприметного фургончика, на нём великолепный костюм и кашемировое пальто, которое он зачем-то тут же снимает и набрасывает на подобравшегося к нему Эггзи.

— Ты почти не опоздал, — замечает Харт, не спеша выходить из своего укрытия.

— И вам привет, — пыхтит Эггзи. Сердце все еще заходится в груди, и от этого почти больно. — По шкале от одного до десяти: насколько я в дерьме?

— Пока на троечку, — отвечает Гарри ласково и поддергивает воротник пальто так, что теперь тот закрывает половину лица Эггзи.

— Я выгляжу подозрительно, — бурчит тот.

— Зато камеры Мерлина тебя не распознают, — отзывается Харт и жестом предлагает следовать за ним.

К счастью, идти далеко не приходится: Гарри останавливается у одного из автомобилей и как ни в чем не бывало открывает дверь.

— Эггзи, пожалуйста, ляг на заднее сиденье, — просит он, усаживаясь за руль.

— Лечь? — тупо переспрашивает тот, но, когда Гарри кивает, решает больше не задавать вопросов. Ну, не топить же он везет его, в самом деле? — Вы ведь не хотите меня утопить?

— Утопить? — Гарри поднимает брови. Эггзи устраивается позади, заворачиваясь в пальто, чтобы слиться с темными сиденьями. Пальто пахнет жутко дорогим одеколоном и тонким, невесомым запахом, должно быть, принадлежащим самому Гарри. — Не думаю. Я не взял с собой ничего тяжелого, чтобы привязать к твоей ноге.

Эггзи нервно ухмыляется и утыкается носом в шелковую подкладку, слушая, как тихо, почти беззвучно, заводится мощный двигатель автомобиля. Машина трогается с места, затем немного притормаживает, Гарри беседует с кем-то — может, с охранником, Эггзи не рискует проверять, — затем снова набирает ход. Эггзи не шевелится, хотя он уверен, что его видно, куда, блин, спрячешь такого лося, как он, под кашемировое пальто? Приятный запах перестает ощущаться — наверное, Эггзи к нему привыкает.

— Ты можешь вылезти, — говорит Гарри откуда-то спереди. Эггзи уверен, что у него на голове полный бардак, когда скидывает пальто, а потом, будто извиняясь, сворачивает его и аккуратно кладет рядом с собой на сиденье. Харт смотрит на него в зеркало заднего вида и улыбается этой своей несуществующей улыбкой. — Полагаю, спереди тебе будет удобнее.

— Попробую.

Прежде чем попытаться перелезть через сиденье, Эггзи смотрит назад и видит стремительно удаляющийся белоснежный особняк — впервые вот так, со стороны и полностью. Скорость у них не меньше сотни, судя по мельканию деревьев вдоль трассы, а Гарри ведет себя так, будто сидит в автобусе.

— Куда мы едем?

Гарри немного сдвигается, чтобы позволить Эггзи плавно перетечь на пассажирское переднее сиденье, и выпрямляется снова, пока тот осваивается на новом месте. Его взгляд неотрывно устремлен на дорогу, а стекла очков снова темные — реагируют на тусклое вечернее солнце.

— Куда бы ты хотел? — спрашивает Гарри, и Эггзи теряется. Он сказал, что это испытание, ведь так? Значит, у него должен быть правильный ответ. Правильный выбор. Эггзи пытается заставить себя мыслить как агент, но у него не получается. Обычно Мерлин дает им цель, но Гарри просто вывез его из особняка, ничего не объясняя.

— Я… я не знаю, — наконец признается он, а потом выпаливает, глядя на Харта вполоборота: — Я хочу домой.

— Ты не сможешь увидеться с матерью и сестрой, — напоминает Гарри, и Эггзи торопливо кивает:

— Да, разумеется. Я знаю, я не могу общаться с ними, пока не окончу обучение. Но сегодня четверг, и она во вторую смену. Дейзи, скорее всего, у соседки. Только если…

— Мистер Бейкер, — Гарри смотрит в зеркало заднего вида и обгоняет небольшой минивэн, — сейчас в тюрьме. Ему вынесли приговор в виде ареста на пятнадцать суток за мелкое хулиганство. — Эггзи открывает было рот, но Гарри бросает на него предостерегающий взгляд. — Однако, есть соседи, которые, несомненно, скажут твоей матери, что ты возвращался.

Эггзи покусывает нижнюю губу и смотрит на чужой профиль. Лицо Харта красиво и непроницаемо.

— Мы ведь агенты, — пробует он.

Гарри хмыкает, и в уголках его глаз четче проявляются морщинки.

— Что ж, Эггзи. Здесь ты, безусловно, прав.

*** 

Даже если бы Эггзи не был агентом, это его дом, так что забраться внутрь незаметно ничего не стоит. Гарри оставил машину на стоянке в паре кварталов отсюда, игнорируя предостережение о том, что ее, скорее всего, угонят, и Эггзи не стал с ним спорить — не его проблемы. Он вел Харта крошечными улочками, однажды им встретилась пара вусмерть обдолбанных дальних знакомых Эггзи, но они успешно миновали препятствие, срезав через старую прачечную самообслуживания.

— Вот и все, — ухмыляется Эггзи, резко дергая за пожарную лестницу, отчего она с лязгом съезжает вниз. — Мне даже не понадобилось ваше пальто. Прошу вперед, сэр.

Гарри смотрит на него внимательно, но непонятно, аккуратно поддергивает темно-синие брюки и ловко взбирается наверх. Так и не скажешь, что ему больше пятидесяти, впрочем — Эггзи уже давно осознал, что первое впечатление о нем, как о старомодном и очень мягком пожилом человеке было неверно настолько же, насколько и абсурдно. Он опоминается, только когда Гарри скрывается на крыше, в последний раз блеснув гладко начищенным оксфордом, и лезет следом, чувствуя ладонями приятную шершавую ржавчину на перекладинах. Свое окно, вырубленное прямо в крыше, Эггзи вскрывает давно припрятанной под ним же длинной щепкой и забирается внутрь первым.

Здесь ничего не изменилось. Плакат на стене отклеился еще года два назад и печально висит на трех кнопках, лысина на пыльном половике кажется еще более уродливой, чем обычно, и, кажется, даже постель на старой тахте, которой давно пора на свалку, смята так же, как в тот злополучный день, когда Эггзи угодил в участок.

Возможно, в эту комнату даже никто не заходил. Никто не вспоминал о нем.

Эггзи чувствует себя странно, когда думает об этом. Страннее ему только от того, что сейчас за его спиной безмолвной фигурой стоит Гарри, высокий, элегантный и совершенно неуместный в этом крошечном помещении. Он почти достает головой до покатого потолка, и это было бы забавно, если бы не было так неловко.

Лестница поскрипывает под ботинками, когда Эггзи принимается спускаться, он на мгновение замирает, вслушивается, но в доме действительно никого. Гарри крадется позади, бесшумный, как тень, и Эггзи преодолевает последние три ступеньки прыжком. В комнате все такой же, как обычно, гребаный срач, и даже то, что Дина сейчас тут нет, не делает все лучше. Эггзи пинает банку из-под пива, и та со стуком улетает в противоположную стену.

— Достаточно неосмотрительно, — замечает Гарри, и это первый звук, который он издает в этом доме.

— Да плевать. Никто не заметит.

Эггзи идет на кухню, выглядывает в окно, но тут же отстраняется, заметив внизу смутно знакомую компанию из соседней квартиры. Схватившись за стол, он влипает ладонью в пятно какого-то сиропа, тут же тянется брезгливо смыть его под краном, трет кожу большим пальцем и осознает, что не рад быть дома.

Что он вообще не дома.

— Ненавижу это место, — признается он и смотрит на Гарри. По Харту не поймешь, о чем он думает, вслух он произносит только:

— Действительно?

Эггзи неохотно кивает.

— Угу. Я думал, я буду, типа, ну, рад тут оказаться. Что это будет приятное разнообразие после учебки, после Чарли и всего этого дерьма. Но я просто… здесь нет ничего, по чему бы я скучал.

Он возвращается в гостиную, находит разворошенную пачку дешевых сигарет и вытаскивает оттуда одну. Гарри молча наблюдает, пока он закуривает, и все так же следует за ним, когда Эггзи возвращается в свою комнату и усаживается на свою стремную тахту.

— Да не стойте! — восклицает он, потому что вид остановившегося посреди комнаты Гарри начинает нервировать. Тот пожимает плечами и со словами:

— Почту за приглашение, — садится на стул, завешенный спортивками Эггзи. Тот закатывает глаза и затягивается горьковатым мерзким дымом. Тут все к чертям провоняет, но если в его комнату никто не заходил уже пару месяцев, какая разница. Эггзи заваливается на несвежую постель и смотрит в потолок, пятно на котором всегда напоминало ему злую собаку.

— Они даже не спрашивали обо мне, да? — произносит Эггзи немного надтреснуто. Гарри смотрит на него, и его лицо кажется мягким — так же обманчиво, как тогда в пабе.

— Ты ошибаешься. Твоя семья знает, что ты в порядке.

— Неужели.

Эггзи стряхивает пепел прямо на пол и выдыхает.

— Простите. Я не должен был…

Он сначала не понимает, когда тахта рядом с ним проседает, а потом ему приходится подвинуться, чтобы уступить место Гарри, который укладывается рядом с таким видом, будто так и должно быть.

Охуеть, блядь, — все, что успевает пронестись в голове у Эггзи, пока он пялится в чужой невозмутимый профиль. Гарри выглядит тут настолько неуместно, будто его кто-то аккуратно вырезал из глянцевого журнала и вклеил в фотку типичной криминальной квартиры из полицейских хроник. Безупречные каштановые волосы с редкой сединой у висков топорщатся у полосатой выцветшей подушки. Гарри молча забирает из застывшей руки Эггзи почти истлевшую сигарету и глубоко затягивается.

— Вы это… ну, не обязательно, — глубокомысленно изрекает тот.

— Раз уж мы нарушаем правила, я позволил себе поддержать это любопытное начинание, — философски замечает Гарри.

— Вы это предложили! — голос Эггзи звучит возмущенно, но Гарри только затягивается снова, а потом невозмутимо возвращает окурок.

— А ты согласился.

Что ж, и впрямь — согласился.

Эггзи тушит бычок о стену и забрасывает куда-то за пределы тахты. Он пытается сделать вид, что все идет, как нужно, и что присутствие Гарри не вызывает у него неловкости, но успех у этой затеи отрицательный. Даже закинутая за голову рука не помогает. Гарри же, напротив, лежит, как у себя дома. Джентльмен хренов. Разве манеры такое вообще позволяют?

От Гарри пахнет парфюмом, сейчас Эггзи остро ощущает эти невесомые нотки: пряности, дерево и, почему-то, можжевельник. Он глубоко вдыхает переменчивый аромат, пока не перестает его чувствовать, и только тогда понимает, что немного расслабился.

— Спасибо, — говорит он тихо.

— Не стоит, — отзывается Гарри.

Эггзи переворачивается на бок и подкладывает под щеку ладонь. Так становится немного проще.

— Гарри?

— Да? — Харт слегка поворачивает голову и смотрит на Эггзи сквозь стекла своих очков.

— А у вас были родители?

Уголок губ Гарри дергается в улыбке, и только тогда Эггзи понимает, что сморозил, и почему-то начинает смеяться.

— Разумеется, были, — говорит Гарри мягче, чем прежде. — Но, я полагаю, ты хотел знать что-то другое.

Эггзи выдыхает и немного мнется.

— Какими они были?

Харт щурится и молчит так долго, что начинает казаться, будто вопрос поставил его в тупик, или же он вообще не хочет об этом говорить. Когда он, наконец, подает голос, Эггзи осознает, что уже не ждал ответа.

— Моя мать выращивала цветы. Более всего она любила лилии — мне казалось, она даже пахла всегда только ими. Она была певицей, и оперы с ее участием собирали полные залы, однако первое, что я вспоминаю о ней — это ее цветы. — Эггзи молчит, затаив дыхание, и только кивает. — Отец был Галахадом до меня.

— Он был вашим наставником? — спрашивает Эггзи, когда понимает, что Гарри больше не собирается ничего говорить.

— Нет, — Харт отрицательно качает головой. — Он погиб раньше, чем я поступил на службу. Однако же, в некотором роде пост Галахада оказался преемственным. Меня всегда забавляло это совпадение.

— И я, как и мой отец, пытаюсь занять место Ланселота.

— Да. Любопытно, не так ли?

Эггзи не знает, любопытно это или нет. Откровенно говоря, он даже не уверен до конца, что пройдет отбор. Кроме того, Харт-старший _был_ Галахадом, а вот Ли Анвин Ланселотом так и не стал.

Такие сравнения начинают пугать.

— Я прошел задание? — спрашивает Эггзи спустя несколько минут молчания.

Гарри смотрит на него, и его лицо снова выглядит умиротворенным и непроницаемым.

— Кто сказал, что это все?

*** 

Привыкнуть к мысли, что в Кингсмен его тоже вечно будут задирать, не так уж сложно, особенно после случая с водой. Сначала Дин и его дружки, теперь вот — Чарли, особой разницы нет. Те и те — мудаки. Всегда можно отрастить толстую шкуру и просто не обращать внимания, тем более запрет Мерлина на рукоприкладство обращается небольшим преимуществом. Чарли боится гадить Эггзи напрямую, тычки и дебильные шутки не в счет. Даже если и чертовски бесят. 

Джей Би скачет вокруг с радостным тявканьем, и время от времени Эггзи задается вопросом, как тот вообще ухитряется устоять на таких коротеньких ножках. С каждым днем по форме он все больше напоминает шарик, потому, должно быть, что проводит все марш-броски у Эггзи за пазухой. А виной тому гадкий нрав и все те же коротенькие ножки, не позволяющие развить хоть какого-нибудь подобия приличной скорости.

— Сидеть! Джей Би, ну, твою мать, быстро сел!

— Тебе не хватает командных ноток, — замечает Рокси, подходя ближе по влажной от росы траве. Джина гордо вышагивает за ней следом, глядя на мир умными черными глазами. — Ты его балуешь. Он думает, что это какая-то очередная игра.

— Ага, сама попробуй! — огрызается Эггзи и упирается руками в колени, чтобы перевести дух.

Рокси бросает на него ехидный взгляд, а потом командует:

— Сидеть, Джей Би! — и удивленный мопс послушно плюхается на задницу.

— Да блядь, — стонет Эггзи. — Вот дерьмо, Рокс.

Та смеется и наклоняется потрепать Джину по шее.

— Будь жестче, Эггзи. Ты — его босс.

— Я его нянька и кормушка, — ворчит тот, садится на корточки, чтобы застегнуть на Джей Би поводок, и не сразу понимает, что Рокси смотрит на него внимательно и как-то сочувственно. 

— Болит? — спрашивает она. 

Эггзи машинально выпрямляется и трет ладонью бок, там, где на ребрах грозит налиться здоровенный синяк. Как ни погляди — это была случайность, и Дигби даже извинился, после того, как убедился, что от их столкновения Эггзи хорошенько приложился об дерево. Эггзи знает эту фишку. В школе его не унижали, хотя он никогда не был капитаном футбольной команды, но он видел это не раз: «я случайно, сэр учитель, простите, сэр, и ты извини, лошара в огромных очках, я не хотел». Странно, что Мерлин на это купился. Впрочем, возможно, ему просто было похер. 

— Набить ему морду? 

Эггзи смотрит на боевую Рокси широко раскрытыми глазами, а потом издает смешок. 

— О, нет, не надо. Мерлин и тебя заставит убираться, а может, и чего похуже. 

— Я не боюсь уборки, — отзывается Рокс и пожимает плечами. Эггзи смотрит на нее и видит искреннюю решимость в теплых карих глазах. 

— Не стоит, — говорит он твердо. — Это глупости все.

Они идут к особняку по свежей траве, и Эггзи закидывает руку Рокси на плечи. Она не возражает, словно так оно и надо, словно с ней так всю жизнь ходят ее друзья — хотя, наверняка, там, откуда она родом, такие жесты не в чести.

Эггзи почему-то невольно вспоминает Гарри Харта, лежащего на его давно требующей стирки постели так, будто Эггзи — его лучший друг и просто пригласил его провести время вместе у него дома. Будто он что-то для него значит. И улыбается. И даже практически забывает про бок.

*** 

В каком-то смысле нынешняя жизнь напоминает Эггзи службу в морской пехоте — все по расписанию и минимум свободного времени. Что ему здесь по душе — так это занятия по бою. Когда-то, практически в самом начале обучения в «Кингсмен», он принял решение сделать гимнастику своим коньком. Никто из его соперников не умеет ничего подобного: Чарли в драке прёт, как танк, Рокси всегда была маленькой, и лишь потому юркой, да и остальные, пожалуй, выдающейся гибкостью не отличаются. Даже Гарри, чья скорость реакции явно приближается к змеиной, не умеет летать.

А Эггзи — умеет. И пользуется этим с лихвой, с каждым днем оттачивая свои прыжки и кульбиты. Чарли хихикает над ним, пока не получает в спарринге вполне правомерных пиздюлей — и после этого его шутки про балет быстро сходят на нет.

Но вот учить приходится гораздо больше. Проблематично наверстывать упущенное, когда ты вырос на Роули Уэй и вместо Шекспира штудировал привычки местных корешей. Нет, дураком Эггзи не был никогда и, пожалуй, ему даже нравилось читать, но с потомственными аристократами тягаться сложно. Что ж, по крайней мере, стреляет он лучше всех них вместе взятых.

Он с тоской откладывает книгу и запрокидывает голову, пялясь в потолок. Джей Би подскакивает в ногах и путается лапками в одеяле — ему не нравится, что хозяин, на котором он так долго дрых, вдруг зашевелился.

— Тебе не нравится «Король Лир»? — интересуется Рокси с соседней кровати и закладывает пальцем страничку своей книги.

— Тяжело читать, когда не умеешь, — доносится откуда-то с кровати Руфуса.

— Сочувствую, — роняет Эггзи в ответ и слышит сдавленный смешок Рокси. Она спускает ноги с кровати и машет ему рукой.

— Пошли, мне нужно взять второй том.

Эггзи понятия не имеет, почему Рокс не может без него дойти до маленькой библиотеки в конце коридора, но послушно подрывается следом и слышит за собой недовольный топоток бегущего Джей Би. Джина же на кровати Рокси лишь приоткрывает один глаз и тут же снова погружается в заслуженный дневной сон.

В коридоре всегда тихо и чисто, как в морге, а ровный свет одинаково холоден и днем и ночью.

— Они все такие? — бурчит Эггзи, когда за ними закрывается дверь общей спальни.

Рокси смеется:

— Нет. Конечно, нет. Я имею в виду, придурки рождаются в любых семьях, правда?

— Но не в любых чувствуют себя настолько безнаказанными.

— Неужели?

Эггзи ерошит волосы на загривке. Вообще-то, Рокси права — еще неизвестно, кто более охуевший, Чарли или какой-нибудь Ротвейлер из банды гребаного отчима. Разница лишь в том, что, как ни обидно это признавать, Ротвейлер куда ближе Эггзи, с его привычками и жизненным опытом. 

— Слушай, — Рокси прислоняется к стенке возле одной из железных дверей, за которой скрывается библиотека, — я думаю, они просто боятся. Всем нам страшно, правда? То, что тут происходит, действительно… довольно жестко. Там, за стеной особняка, наш статус имел значение, но не здесь. Здесь берутся в расчет только умения и навыки. Я думаю, тебе просто не стоит обращать на них внимание. Мы можем почитать тут, — и она открывает перед Эггзи тяжелую дверь.

Помещение библиотеки очень небольшое, и тут едва ли можно разойтись вдвоем, это и библиотекой-то стыдно назвать — так, хранилище книг, по периметру заставленное шкафами, больше подходящими под какой-нибудь старый полицейский архив, чем под хорошие книги. Эггзи смотрит, как Рокс подтягивает раскладной стул к шкафу и забирается выше, чтобы снять один из томов с верхней полки.

— Места маловато, чтобы читать, — усмехается Эггзи, когда она спрыгивает на пол.

— Я же предложила почитать, а не потанцевать, — парирует Рокси. Эггзи фыркает, запрокинув голову, и ведет взглядом вдоль цветных корешков, ища книгу, которая ему понравится, а потом, сощурившись, аккуратно отодвигает подругу с дороги и сам забирается на стул. Тот жалобно поскрипывает под его весом.

— Эй, — говорит Эггзи, — ты это видела?

Он тянется вверх и аккуратно толкает кончиками пальцев одну из металлических пластин потолка. Та поддается с тихим скрежетом и уходит вверх, открывая черное нутро вентиляции, мгновенно щедро обдающее нерадивых кадетов пылью.

— Держу пари, — говорит Эггзи, прокашлявшись, — раньше она была прикручена.

Рокси брезгливо стряхивает с плеча на пол ошметок пыли.

— Это как-то связано с твоим побегом? — интересуется она. Эггзи мотает головой, а потом пожимает плечами.

— Может быть?

Рокси закатывает глаза.

— Я бы оставила все как есть, — говорит она.

Эггзи цепляется за металлические края, больно впивающиеся в пальцы, когда он подтягивается. В квадратной трубе темно, пыльно и прохладно. Нет никаких признаков того, что это сделано нарочно. Может быть, это просто совпадение.

— Ты и правда туда пойдешь? — догоняет Эггзи голос Рокси, когда он забирается в трубу. Та глухо и металлически гремит и немного гнется под коленями. С трудом развернувшись, Эггзи высовывает голову в дыру.

— Давай со мной?

Рокси сжимает губы, а потом упрямо мотает головой, отчего хвостик светлых волос на ее затылке подпрыгивает.

— Нет, — говорит она, — я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

Эггзи вздыхает. Она права — как была права и в первый раз, но тогда хотя бы было слово Гарри, которому он не мог не верить, а сейчас он сидит в вентиляции и явно намеревается нарушить правила, установленные Мерлином, не заручившись даже поддержкой Галахада.

— Ну, тогда скоро увидимся, — говорит Эггзи. — Я буду благодарен, если ты закроешь эту дыру. Не хотелось бы, чтобы Чарли полез следом.

Рокси издает раздраженное хмыканье.

— Если мне придется выгораживать тебя снова, я просто скажу, что у тебя проблемы с кишечником, потому что другие идеи у меня закончились.

Эггзи смеется, и вентиляционная труба опасно дребезжит, так что он быстро умолкает.

— Я люблю тебя, Рокс, — говорит он.

— Давай уже, — машет она и забирается на стул.

Эггзи аккуратно разворачивается и ползет по узкому лазу.

*** 

Дорога начинает казаться бесконечной, а спина — предательски затекать минут через пятнадцать. Эггзи старается не шуметь и следовать правилу правой руки, чтобы не заплутать в чертовом лабиринте труб. Он ничего не видит в абсолютной тьме, и лишь изредка слышит какие-то звуки снаружи: механический стук, глухие голоса, — но останавливается только тогда, когда впереди брезжит свет.

Сквозь решетку в нижней части трубы видно ангар, точнее, одну из его секций, там внизу мужчина в форме механика разбирает смятую в мясо машину, вокруг него куча инструментов, каких-то грязных тряпок, пропитанных маслом, и прочей дряни. Эггзи старается не дышать, наблюдая за ним, но тот вдруг поднимает голову, безошибочно глядя на него, и дружелюбно усмехается в роскошные усы:

— Когда папаша рассказывал мне, что из этой дырки периодически сыпятся агенты, я думал, он шутит. Давай, прыгай, тебя уже заждались.

Первое, что мелькает у Эггзи в голове при слове «заждались» — образ Мерлина с вечной папкой наперевес, который величественным жестом отсылает его нахер из «Кингсмен». Он даже всерьез рассматривает вариант уползти обратно задницей вперед и впоследствии все отрицать, но очень скоро в поле зрения появляется Гарри, который поправляет очки и не-улыбается.

— Я не был уверен, что ты появишься, — произносит он.

Эггзи прочищает горло.

— Так я был прав, это ваших рук дело.

— Что — это?

Да он издевается.

Эггзи цепляет решетку пальцами и легко вынимает ее из пазов. Прыгать отсюда высоко и неудобно, но не зря же он занимался паркуром все эти годы — пусть больше вынужденно, но и по призванию тоже.

Пол больно ударяет в ступни, но Эггзи выпрямляется сразу.

— Что бы вы делали, если бы я не пришел? — с вызовом спрашивает он у Гарри. Тот смотрит на часы на своем запястье и невозмутимо отвечает:

— Поехал бы домой. Эггзи, переоденься, будь так добр.

На секунду тот теряет дар речи.

— Пере… Послушайте, Гарри, что бы вы ни задумали в этот раз, это охуенно хуевая идея.

Брови Гарри Харта поднимаются выше, и он разглядывает Эггзи с некоторым исследовательским любопытством, будто щенка, который самостоятельно додумался притащить ему в молочных зубах тапки.

— Почему? — спрашивает он так, будто действительно хочет знать ответ.

— Я в прошлый раз еле успел до отбоя. Я просто не знаю, что было бы, если бы я задержался на минуту дольше: сигнализация, или мгновенная смерть, или… Да я чуть не обосрался, когда увидел, сколько времени! Охуенно, блядь, удивлен, что меня все еще не выперли из Кингсмен, я более чем уверен, что двери Мерлина регистрируют всех входящих и выходящих, и…

Гарри слушает его речь, слегка склонив набок голову, с легким и исключительно вежливым любопытством в темных глазах, и только уточняет:

— Выходящих. Иначе сигнализация подключалась бы всякий раз, когда он приходит, чтобы подстроить вам, как вы это называете, очередную гадость, и данная гадость была бы обречена на провал.

Усатый мужик смотрит на него ехидно, совсем забросив свой мятый хлам, а чертов Харт даже не торопится его прогнать. Эггзи пару раз хлопает глазами, а потом почему-то начинает краснеть. У него всегда это происходит, когда он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, и он ненавидит эту свою особенность и дурацкую светлую кожу, на которой проступают неровные алые пятна. Гарри, сжимающий свой неизменный зонт, слегка похлопывает себя им по бедру.

— Разумеется, ты можешь вернуться. Правда, тогда я не уверен, что имею хотя бы единственное предположение, почему ты здесь.

— Блядь, — с чувством отвечает Эггзи. — Во что мне переодеться?

*** 

— Этот костюм мне жмет, — Эггзи потирает шею, потому что воротник и правда неприятно впивается в кожу. Гарри бросает на него короткий взгляд.

— Мне жаль. Однажды мы сошьем тебе приличный костюм, в котором ты будешь чувствовать себя комфортно.

— Надеюсь, этот вы не сняли с трупа?

— С трупа? — переспрашивает Гарри. — Сегодня ты куда более желчен, чем в прошлый раз, Эггзи. Нет, я не снял этот костюм с трупа, всего лишь одолжил его у своего друга, чья комплекция несколько схожа с твоей.

— Может быть, дело в том, что я совершенно не хочу вылетать из Кингсмен? Или в том, что в театре я в последний раз был где-то в третьем классе?

Пока Гарри паркует автомобиль, Эггзи смотрит недоверчиво на здание Лондонской Королевской оперы, нависающее над ними призрачной белой тенью. Откуда-то изнутри слышится музыка, и желтоватый свет разливается из-за колонн и озаряет тротуар перед главным входом. Можно подумать, будто оказался в каком-то старом кино: где еще можно увидеть столько дам с завитыми волосами и в совершенно нелепых меховых боа и джентльменов в костюмах, стоящих больше, чем дом семьи Эггзи вместе со всей мебелью?

Пока Эггзи пялится, Гарри обходит машину и открывает перед ним дверь. Эггзи снова рискует залиться краской, но ему удается совладать с лицом, и на тротуар он выходит вполне грациозно.

— Я должен взять вас под руку? — спрашивает он с иронией, но Гарри отвечает совершенно без тени насмешки:

— Только если хочешь, чтобы тебя приняли за моего молодого любовника.

— Отличное прикрытие.

— Знал, что ты оценишь.

Эггзи думает, что общайся они чаще, порой ему хотелось бы убить Гарри, и, натянув на лицо самое наглое выражение, он цепляется за чужой локоть, чувствуя пальцами потрясающую ткань костюма.

— Что ж, — резюмирует Гарри, но больше ничего не говорит, вместо этого ведя Эггзи к главному входу, будто все так и задумано. «Интересно, его вообще можно хоть чем-нибудь смутить?» — думает тот, бессознательно мусоля в пальцах дорогущий рукав.

На самом деле вот так, под руку с Гарри, он чувствует себя в безопасности. Не потому что думает, будто в опере ему вообще может грозить опасность, но потому что где-то в мешанине золотого света, роскошной обстановки и пурпурных платьев он начинает терять себя в попытках идти с достоинством и не зажиматься ежесекундно в немом ожидании осуждающего взгляда. Наверное, это какой-то особенный вечер, быть не может, чтобы весь Лондон ходил на представления вот так, ну хоть кто-то должен носить в театр чертовы джинсы?

— О, Гарри, дорогой мой, — щебечет пожилая леди в шляпке, и Эггзи буксует на месте, потому что зазевался и упустил момент, когда Харт замедлил шаги, — до чего же я рада тебя видеть!

Глаза на ее сухоньком лице внимательные и светлые, а перо, торчащее из шляпки, похоже на страусиное. Эггзи давит смешок в зародыше, потому что ему кажется, что его тут порвут, посмей он насмехаться над этой почтенной женщиной и ее страусиным пером.

— Какая встреча, леди Энн, — отвечает Гарри чопорно, и Эггзи с удивлением различает в его тоне тот же едва заметный смешок, душащий его самого. — Вот уж не ожидал.

— Да ведь еще вроде не померла, — щурится леди и переводит взгляд светлых глаз на Эггзи, внимательный такой, почти хитрый. Гарри, никак не отреагировавший на эту ремарку, лишь сообщает:

— Это Гэри Анвин, леди Энн. Сын моего покойного друга. Гэри, это леди Энн Стаффорд, близкая подруга моей матери, — и Эггзи только кивает, потому что ему кажется, что стоит открыть рот, и оттуда от волнения посыпется отборнейший кокни, и вот тогда их с Гарри к чертям выставят из этого великолепного места.

— Очаровательный молодой человек, а уж прилип, как осьминог, будто боится, что оторвут, — замечает старушка, но не обидно как-то, по-доброму, и Эггзи все-таки пробует:

— Вы ведь видели Гарри. Вдруг попытаются?

Леди смеется, и перо на ее шляпке колыхается в такт движению головы. Брови Харта ползут вверх в немом удивлении.

— Любопытная, должно быть, была бы сцена, — замечает он.

Леди Энн хмыкает и пожимает его свободную руку своей сухонькой ладошкой в шелковой перчатке.

— Я и впрямь рада, что ты тут, Гарри. Эллин была бы счастлива, узнав, что мы все еще посещаем вечера оперы.

— Несомненно, — отзывается Гарри. Старушка улыбается Эггзи, хотя взгляд ее глаз все такой же хитрый, и с достоинством удаляется прочь. Эггзи жует нижнюю губу и перестает только тогда, когда ловит строгий взгляд Гарри, и только после этого решается спросить:

— А кто это — Эллин?

— Миссис Харт, — поясняет Гарри. — Так звали мою мать.

Губы Эггзи сами собой складываются в понятливое «о», и он не противится, когда Гарри ведет его к распахнутым белым дверям, за которыми в обрамлении багровых занавесей виднеется сияющая сцена. Они сворачивают к лестнице, и Гарри пропускает Эггзи вперед, но тот все равно постоянно оглядывается, потому что понятия не имеет, куда идти.

— Как вы работаете, если вас все узнают? — спрашивает он с легкой иронией, когда Гарри в очередной раз легонько одним взглядом подталкивает его в спину.

— Эггзи, ты забываешь, что большинство из нас, так или иначе, является известными личностями в определенных кругах. Это зачастую работает на нас, а не против. Погоди, нам сюда. 

Эггзи, ускакавший было вперед, возвращается к Гарри, который демонстрирует пару тиснёных золотом билетов человеку во фраке, а тот, в свою очередь, открывает перед ними двери. Шагнув за них, Эггзи понимает, где они оказались: на балконе, близко-близко к сцене, над головами большинства зрителей. Кресла тут больше похожи на диваны, и Эггзи стремно на них садиться, и он решается, только когда Гарри занимает своё.

— Жаль, все-таки, что ты не смотрел «Красотку», — замечает Гарри со смешком, но Эггзи решает не уточнять, почему именно жаль. Он слишком увлечен разглядыванием великолепного зала, красных кресел и узорчатых ковров внизу, сияющих золотых канделябров над головами. Сцена кажется ему огромной, а прямо перед ней зияет дыра оркестровой ямы — пока пустой, но Эггзи уже может разглядеть заготовленные для концерта книжечки с нотами на подставках.

— Это называется «партитура», — говорит Гарри, когда Эггзи спрашивает у него об этом, а потом протягивает ему маленький бинокль. — Возьми. Так будет удобнее.

Боже, иногда Эггзи охуенно хочет его обнять. Например, вот сейчас.

*** 

Примерно час спустя Эггзи начинает твердо осознавать, что опера — это не его. Ему трудно уловить смысл и разобрать хотя бы словечко из номеров, исполняемых сильными, хорошо поставленными, но абсолютно неразборчивыми голосами. Кроме того, жизнь в учебке измотала его, и он ловит себя на том, что начинает засыпать, опасно кренясь к плечу Гарри Харта. В какой-то миг Эггзи даже кажется, что он уткнулся в пресловутое плечо и пускает в него слюни, но, кажется, это все-таки неправда.

По крайней мере, под аплодисменты зрителей он приходит в себя на бархатной поверхности оградки, уткнувшийся лбом в сложенные на ней руки.

— Извините, — бурчит он, когда они с Гарри оказываются в холле, — это был полный пиздец.

— О, я тоже полагаю, что во втором акте исполнители несколько схалтурили, — легко отзывается Гарри, и Эггзи, недоверчиво взглянув в его лицо, понимает, что эти темные глаза смеются. 

— Я не это… Блин, Гарри, мне теперь охуенно стыдно.

Гарри поднимает брови, Эггзи почти машинально цепляется за его локоть и старается не зевать. Потому что, вообще-то, ему правда стыдно. Некстати он вспоминает о том, что мама Гарри была оперной певицей, а потом — о том, что в прошлый раз он привел Харта к себе домой… Что если теперь это Гарри привел его в _свой_ дом, а Эггзи все просрал?

Гарри аккуратно треплет его по рукаву, и от этого жеста становится тепло.

— Извините? — говорит Эггзи, жалобно глядя снизу вверх, и Гарри улыбается самыми уголками губ.

— Я тоже был на твоем месте, — отвечает он. — И я ни в чем тебя не виню.

— Я провалил задание, — продолжает бурчать Эггзи, пока, миновав пеструю и никуда не спешащую рассеиваться толпу, они выходят под золотой свет уличных огней.

Гарри молчит пару мгновений.

— Не беспокойся об этом. Твое задание состояло не в том, чтобы выдержать оперу. Кроме того, так или иначе ты теперь в курсе обстановки в театре, а это, несомненно, пригодится в твоей будущей работе.

Эггзи улыбается и открывает дверь автомобиля, глядя, как Гарри обходит его, чтобы оказаться у водительского места.

— Спасибо, — произносит он с чувством.

Ему кажется, что глаза Харта за стеклами очков блестят в ответ.

***

Двадцать минут спустя они мчатся по абсолютно пустой в это время суток трассе, и Эггзи с ужасом смотрит на электронные часы на приборной панели, потому что отбой произойдет через три минуты. У них нет шансов успеть, а Гарри, судя по всему, так вообще никуда не торопится. Эггзи знает, что сам виноват, что не должен злиться, но сон выветривается, будто морок, сам собой, уступая место нервозности. Эггзи доверился Харту, но теперь начинает сомневаться в происходящем, и злость, которую он почувствовал, покинув вентилящию, возвращается снова.

— Мы не успеем. Гарри, вы меня слышите? Вы слушаете меня вообще?

— Да, — отвечает тот, не поворачивая головы, и Эггзи на мгновение передергивает от злости.

— Слушайте, я, конечно, извиняюсь, но это… Я не знаю насчет Мерлина и его дверей, но меня заметят. Без вариантов. В этом был смысл? Вы на самом деле тоже не хотели, чтобы я стал а… а-а-а!

Сдавленный и совершенно позорный вскрик вырывается из его глотки, потому что тело на секунду теряет все ориентиры в пространстве. Эггзи бьется ладонями о бардачок, пытаясь не вылететь в ветровое стекло, и только в последний миг ухитряется не рассечь лоб. Автомобиль, в котором они едут, закладывает какой-то безумный вираж, и сбавляет ход. Эггзи начинает ощущать, что его колотит.

— Что это было? — спрашивает он, поднимая голову на все такого же невозмутимого Гарри.

— Джентльмен, — говорит тот, — никогда не позволяет себе утратить самообладание. Даже опаздывать необходимо с достоинством, тем более — в нашей работе.

— Да из-за вас я вообще никогда не получу эту работу! — перебивает Эггзи, и Гарри откидывается на спинку сиденья. Мимо них плывут живописные силуэты сельских пейзажей — дорога кажется совсем незнакомой.

— Напомни, пожалуйста: за что ты оказался в полицейском участке?

Эггзи слегка сбит с толку такой сменой темы, и его лицо полыхает от злости, но все же он послушно отвечает:

— Угон автомобиля. Вы же знали!..

— И все же ты попался.

— Я мог бы уехать! Это все… там была кошка, — голос против воли звучит немного сконфуженно. — Я просто не мог ее задавить.

Черты лица Гарри едва ощутимо смягчаются, и в полумраке морщинки у его глаз и губ кажутся еще глубже, чем на самом деле. Эггзи кусает нижнюю губу и крутит головой, когда автомобиль останавливается.

— Садись, — говорит Гарри, и, не говоря больше ничего, покидает свое место.

Эггзи молча смотрит на опустевшее кресло несколько секунд, и под ложечкой неприятно сосет от отчаяния и ярости. Гарри неизменно ласков и добр с ним, но чего он хочет? Почему не объясняет, чего ради все это было затеяно? И что если в этот раз не пронесет? Эггзи не лгал, вернувшись в прошлый раз, он еще долго вздрагивал от каждого звука, боясь, что это пришли за ним. Что сейчас он с позором уйдет и отсюда, так же, как ушел из морской пехоты. С занятий по гимнастике. Из школы.

Он перебирается на водительское сиденье, и Гарри бесшумно занимает его место и так же бесшумно закрывает дверь.

— Мы никуда не поедем, пока вы не скажете, чего ради все это затеяли, — говорит Эггзи.

— Я никуда не тороплюсь, — отзывается Гарри безмятежно и — вот сукин сын! — достает откуда-то из пиджака пачку сигарет, на вид стоящих не меньше тридцатки.

Эггзи смотрит на него, стиснув зубы.

— Слушайте, вы привели меня сюда, разве нет? Но сейчас я типа… как один, в темноте, как слепой щенок, и… Я ни хрена не понимаю, чего вы хотите. Мерлин всегда говорит, что мы должны сделать, а вы молчите.

Он пытается быть настолько вежливым и учтивым, насколько умеет, и, кажется, это производит на Гарри некоторое впечатление.

— Мы не вернемся в особняк сегодня, — говорит он, и вместе с его словами по салону разносится терпкий запах дорогих сигарет, — я отвезу тебя на место твоего следующего испытания. Никто не заметит, что тебя не было — Мерлин распоряжается доставлять туда кандидатов по отдельности.

— Очередное задание? — спрашивает Эггзи, и Харт кивает.

— Да. Я все объясню тебе на месте. А теперь мы можем поехать?

Уголки рта Эггзи нервно дергаются, и он сжимает руки на мягкой кожаной поверхности руля.

— Вы ужасный человек, Гарри, — заявляет Эггзи и, резко заведя машину, делает крутой разворот. Автомобиль поддается так легко, будто был для этого создан — а может, так и было. Теперь-то Эггзи полностью осознает, что кроме кожаных сидений и привлекательно мелькающих огоньков приборной панели в этом транспорте есть и иное очарование. В нем так легко не чувствовать асфальт, кажется, будто внизу — охуенно мягкая пустота, а машина летит, не касаясь земли колесами. Даже изменение скорости можно понять лишь по мелькающим цифрам да по ускоряющемуся пейзажу за окном.

Эггзи смотрит украдкой на Гарри, но этот ублюдок даже пепел не уронил.

— Так вот как ты водишь, — замечает он, и Эггзи снова видит его улыбку.

— Хуево? — с вызовом спрашивает он.

Гарри поднимает брови и тянется коснуться пальцем одной из кнопок. Боковые стекла сползают вниз, и Эггзи обдает ледяным ночным ветром, таким сильным и порывистым, что будь у него бейсболка на голове — унесло бы к чертям.

Автомобиль мчится по автостраде в темное никуда, прочь от Лондона и, наверняка, прочь от особняка «Кингсмен». Эггзи сильней вжимает педаль в пол, щурясь от ветра и чувствуя какую-то острую потребность в бунтарстве, потоки воздуха треплют безупречную прическу Гарри, который тушит сигарету в специально предусмотренной пепельнице и теперь с легким любопытством в глазах расслабляется в кресле. Эггзи может видеть его взгляд в зеркале заднего вида.

Он старается выжать из этого автомобиля все, что только может, и это превращается в маленькое соревнование: лихачество Эггзи против возможностей творения инженеров Кингсмен. В ушах звенит от ветра и утробного рычания, которое издает мотор. Не сбавляя скорости, Эггзи слетает на проселочную дорогу с ювелирной точностью и снова бросает взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. Гарри смотрит на дорогу, но он совершенно не впечатлен.

Эггзи стискивает зубы и выкручивает руль до упора.

Автомобиль заходится волчком вокруг своей оси, визжа шинами. Примерно что-то такое Эггзи делал с машиной Ротвейлера, только не так резко. Гарри не вздрагивает, но вытягивает руку, самыми подушечками пальцев касаясь передней панели, будто это помогает ему удерживать равновесие.

Гарри смеется.

Эггзи думает, что, возможно, вообще не предполагал, будто Гарри Харт умеет смеяться. Улыбаться, возможно, но не смеяться вот так откровенно, открыто, щуря глаза и демонстрируя белые зубы, будто Эггзи действительно выкинул что-то остроумное.

Машина крутится, ветер то и дело плюется в лицо потоками воздуха из раскрытых окон. У Эггзи начинает кружиться голова, он заворачивает руль обратно и плавно давит на тормоз.

Волосы Гарри растрепались у него надо лбом.

— Что ж, я полагаю, ты преподал мне урок, — улыбается Харт и издает еще один глубокий, тихий смешок.

Эггзи чувствует, что краснеет идиотскими алыми пятнами.

— Да, сэр, — отзывается он нагло, и Гарри тихо фыркает.

— Нам пора. Боюсь, завтра меня ждет довольно трудный день.

— А вы говорили, что никуда не торопитесь.

— Я слукавил.

— Или солгали.

Гарри смотрит на Эггзи, задержав руку на ручке двери.

— Лишь отчасти.

Эггзи мотает головой, фыркает и перебирается обратно на пассажирское.


	2. Chapter 2

Гарри высаживает Эггзи где-то в Ньюхэме — практически в доме родном.

— Твоя задача, — говорит он, поправляя зеркало заднего вида, пока Эггзи натягивает стрёмные несвежие спортивки, до этого момента спрятанные на заднем сиденье, — собрать за сутки тысячу фунтов, прося милостыню.

— Типа, обосноваться у церкви? — уточняет Эггзи, зашнуровывая ботинок.

— Как ты будешь выполнять это задание — неважно, — отзывается Гарри. — Когда ты агент, ты можешь внезапно оказаться на улице без пенни в кармане, притворяясь бездомным. Мы хотим знать, что ты с достоинством сумеешь выйти из этой ситуации.

Эггзи закладывает руки в карманы, откидывается на спинку сиденья и хмыкает, глядя на Гарри через зеркало заднего вида:

— А что насчет вас? Вам приходилось притворяться бездомным?

— Эггзи, — отвечает Харт ласково, — _вон отсюда_.

Приходится повиноваться.

По крайней мере, приятно думать, что где-то в Лондоне Чарли сейчас ходит в таких же дешманских спортивках и наверняка мечтает снять их с себя вместе с кожей, сноб ебучий.

Эггзи не оглядывается, когда слышит, как шины шуршат по асфальту, пока Гарри отъезжает. В этом районе вообще лучше делать вид, что к этой дорогущей машине он не имеет и никогда не имел никакого отношения. Вокруг ни души, но это ничего не значит: трущобы ночью не спят, так что Эггзи бредет по тротуару, подмечая каждого из редких прохожих. Просить у них денег бессмысленно, дадут разве что сигарету или, возможно, в морду. Но здесь, на темных улицах, совсем один, Эггзи чувствует себя в своей стихии. Он провел так бесчисленное количество дней и ночей, тупо слоняясь по району и то и дело стреляя у кого-нибудь закурить, пока Дин бушевал в доме и грозился переломать ему ребра.

— Эй, бро!

— Чё, бро?

Эггзи смотрит на чернокожего парня, примостившего свой зад на спинке скамейки, максимально искренним взглядом. Он знает, что на улице ценят искренность — и очень, очень легко просекают пиздаболов.

— Братан, выручи мелочью, я в полной жопе.

Парень смотрит на Эггзи пару мгновений, а потом кивает на скамейку рядом с собой.

— Присядь, не ссы. Вид у тебя хуевый. Закуришь?

— Полный пиздец, — соглашается Эггзи и корчит рожу, мол, сам знаю. Парень вручает ему сигарету и прикуривает прозрачной дешевой зажигалкой. — Отчим говнюк, выставил из дома, хуй вернешься, все ребра переломает.

Эггзи глубоко затягивается и с наслаждением выдыхает горький, крепкий дым. Он верит в то, что говорит — такое и впрямь не раз бывало, когда Дин вышвыривал его, как щенка, за дверь, а какой-нибудь прохожий принимался ему сочувствовать. Пару раз даже предлагали избить Дина, да Эггзи отказывался от такой помощи.

А раз верит он — верит и его собеседник. Тот копается в карманах своей безразмерной куртки и достает оттуда мятую банкноту.

— Знакомая тема, — говорит он, — мои родаки такие же уроды. Слышь, больше пятерки никак. На вот, возьми.

Эггзи виновато улыбается и прячет мятую бумажку в свой карман.

— Спасибо, бро, — говорит он искренне.

Некоторое время они сидят молча, потом Эггзи встает и протягивает парню руку.

— Пойду я, — говорит он, — попробую доехать до кузена, может, пустит.

— Бывай, — отвечает парень и белозубо улыбается, душевно пожимая Эггзи руку. — Храни тебя Бог, бро. Может, еще свидимся.

*** 

Пять фунтов — это уже что-то, но Эггзи прекрасно понимает, что не настреляет тысячу, не нарвавшись на неприятности. Кроме того, Гарри сказал «милостыню», а то, что делает Эггзи, не совсем подходит под это определение. Кто его разберет, этого Мерлина, вдруг не зачтет?

Так что он дремлет на лавке в парке, пока не встречает рассвет, а потом тратит немного стреляных денег, чтобы доехать до вокзала.

На призыв «помогите доехать домой» откликается куда больше людей, чем он ожидал. Пару раз Эггзи предлагают купить билеты, но он вежливо отказывается, ссылаясь на то, что не может просить у одного человека столько денег.

Вообще это очень неловко. Такая откровенная ложь ставит его самого в тупик, и первый час Эггзи тупо краснеет, когда его спрашивают, что произошло. Но, должно быть, человек ко всему привыкает, потому что очень скоро он начинает заправски лгать. Многие ему не верят, но количество денег в карманах неуклонно растет, и монеты практически перестают помещаться. Эггзи даже отлучается, чтобы поменять их в каком-то продуктовом неподалеку на купюры побольше, и продавец смотрит на него с легкой брезгливостью. В следующий раз приходится сделать перерыв, потому что на Эггзи обращает внимание полицейский, и у него явно нет по отношению к попрошайке никаких добрых намерений. В принципе, Эггзи с ним согласен, но что он может поделать со своим заданием прямо сейчас?

К ночи он начинает чувствовать дикую усталость. Спину адски ломит, а мест, где можно укрыться от полиции, становится все меньше, так что кэб, притулившийся у самого входа на вокзал, выглядит настоящим спасением. Эггзи надеется только, что не обознался, и едва не путается в ногах, когда узнает темнокожего парня с лавки в Ньюхэме, ухмыляющегося во все свои белоснежные зубы. Безупречный костюм, надетый на него, тоже оказывается вдруг полной неожиданностью.

— Вот и свиделись. Да садись-садись, — приглашает парень, видя замешательство Эггзи. — Мерлин прислал за тобой.

— Че-е-ерт, — выдыхает тот, рывком открывая дверь, плюхаясь на сиденье и утыкаясь лицом в подставленные ладони. — Значит, те пять фунтов не считаются?

— Бро, ты был на высоте, — парень ухмыляется, выкручивая руль и плавно покидая парковку, — я не был обязан тебе подавать. Считай, что это подарок. Кстати, поражен твоим акцентом. Не могу вспомнить никого из агентов, кто так же блестяще имитировал бы кокни.

— А я не имитировал, — перебивает Эггзи и устало ухмыляется. — Это моя нормальная речь.

— О как.

Занятый испытанием, Эггзи не заметил, как стемнело, и теперь его вновь встречают темные, прохладные улицы, несутся навстречу здания, мигая вывесками. Устало прислонившись плечом к дверце автомобиля, он лениво провожает взглядом мелькающие мимо огни фонарей и поздних витрин.

— Как остальные? — спрашивает Эггзи немного хрипло.

— Прости, — отзывается парень, — я не в курсе. Я был приставлен к тебе, заждался, пока тебя привезут. Ты вообще не должен был меня видеть, если честно, но все получилось даже неплохо.

— Ты агент?

— Никак нет. Просто водитель. Но мы тоже проходим необходимую подготовку.

Эггзи кивает. Ему чертовски хочется задать еще вопросы, кучу вопросов, но рот открывать слишком лень — да он и не уверен, что этот парень что-то ему расскажет. Кажется, будто только что рядом с Эггзи в автомобиле был Гарри и еще смеялся — как-то очень по-доброму. У него ведь должно было быть какое-то задание, интересно, он уже вернулся?

Убаюканный мягким движением, Эггзи пару раз проваливается в дрёму и приходит в себя окончательно только у самого ателье. Парень улыбается ему понимающе:

— Хэй. Приехали.

— Да, — отзывается Эггзи и трясет головой, — да. Спасибо… — он только сейчас осознает, что не спросил имя своего нового знакомого, и тот понимающе ухмыляется:

— Я Уилл.

— Эггзи.

— Очень приятно, Эггзи.

Его рука такая же сухая и теплая, как и в первый раз, и Эггзи с огромным удовольствием пожимает ее снова. Ему нравится Уилл — он кажется отличным, жизнерадостным парнем, куда более добродушным и открытым, чем большинство служащих «Кингсмен».

В ателье в этот час свет приглушен, но на звук шагов Эггзи и скрип дубовой двери откуда-то из примерочной выходит сухой как палка и всегда бодрый Тед с неизменно намотанным на руку метром. 

— А, мистер Анвин, — говорит он, — думаю, у вас есть все шансы догнать Роксанну. Прошу вас, проходите в подземку, не маячьте в витрине.

— Да… да, конечно, — кивает Эггзи и быстренько ныряет в примерочную. Хорошо, что Рокси уже здесь. Эггзи надеется, что у нее день прошел благополучно — даже несмотря на то, что, в конце концов, это делает их конкурентами. 

*** 

Выходя из поезда, Эггзи ожидает увидеть Мерлина с его папкой, но встречает только Натаниэля, Руфуса и Рокси в рваных джинсах и майке. У нее волосы завязаны в неопрятный хвост, а на щеке здоровенное масляное пятно, и Эггзи ухмыляется невольно, разглядывая все это. Она выглядит так, будто могла бы расти с ним в Александра и Эйнсворт, могла бы быть его другом с детства.

Руфус то и дело подтягивает штаны и выглядит смурным. 

— Их не так носят, — ухмыляется Эггзи, когда видит это уже в третий раз за ту минуту, что ему потребовалась, чтобы выйти из капсулы и встать рядом с Рокс. — Чё, неужели Мерлин пожалел для тебя инструкций? Ты должен выглядеть в них так, будто обсрался, понял?

— Я тебя не спрашивал, — огрызается Руфус, Эггзи пожимает плечами и складывает руки перед собой, перестав обращать на него внимание.

— Ты что делала?

— На скрипке играла, — отзывается Рокси невозмутимо. Эггзи смотрит на нее с искренним удивлением:

— Серьезно? Ты умеешь?

Рокс фыркает.

— Ну да. Какой смысл мне лгать?

Эггзи корчит рожицу:

— Ну там, мало ли. Вау. Круто.

— Еще бы, — соглашается Рокси и почему-то улыбается, а потом Эггзи получает от нее тычок в бок. — А ты?

— Настрелял чуть-чуть. Потом пытался типа домой уехать. Ничего особенного. Думаю, дай ты мне скрипку, я бы ее сломал.

Рокси смеется.

— Я так не думаю, — говорит она. — Интересно, где Мерлин?

Дверь, ведущая в особняк, открывается, будто вторя ее словам. Эггзи думает, что она была заперта, учитывая скопившуюся тут компанию, а потом забывает все свои размышления, потому что видит перед собой не лысого мучителя, а совершенно новое лицо.

Не считая Гарри и техников, которых Эггзи видеть вообще не полагалось, он встречал тут только Мерлина. И был абсолютно уверен, что кроме него кандидатам никого видеть не положено. Они даже говорить не могут об агентах вслух, что уж упоминать о личной встрече?

Но женщина, худая и высокая, стоящая перед ними, самая что ни на есть настоящая. На вид ей лет пятьдесят, у нее длинные рыжие локоны и идеального кроя костюм из темно-синей полосатой ткани. 

— Меня зовут Гвиневра, — говорит она, прижимая к бедру очень знакомый черный планшет. — Обычно я не занимаюсь новичками, но, к сожалению, Мерлин сейчас не может вас встретить, а я, кажется, единственное незаинтересованное лицо в агентстве. — Она улыбается, но в ее улыбке есть что-то лисье, и Эггзи думает, что ни за что бы ей не доверился.

— Мерлин в порядке? — подает голос Рокси. Гвиневра цепляет немного узловатыми пальцами свои очки и смотрит на Рокс поверх черной оправы.

— Боюсь, не могу вам рассказать подробности, милая, но совсем скоро ваш учитель возвратится к вам в целости и сохранности. Это все из вас, кто сегодня вернулся живым?

Эггзи карикатурно опускает уголки губ вниз:

— Не можем знать, мэм.

Гвиневра улыбается шире. У нее оказываются мелкие, хищные зубы.

С характерным тихим звуком за спинами кандидатов останавливается очередная капсула, и оттуда буквально вываливаются оставшиеся. Руфус с видимым облегчением придвигается ближе к вышедшему из вагона Чарли, чей странный взгляд Эггзи мгновенно ловит на себе, но не придает этому значения. Наверняка тоже злится, что ему пришлось весь день ходить в этих жутких шмотках — видок у него куда хуже, чем у Эггзи.

— Вы опаздываете, — мягко журит их Гвиневра. Кажется, будто Дигби смотрит на нее с узнаванием, но Эггзи не уверен — может, она ему просто понравилась. — Если это все, я прошу за мной.

Кандидаты следуют за ней чуть ли не гуськом, все откровенно уставшие и, как выяснилось, весьма вонючие. Эггзи трет ладонью глаза и пару раз зевает, не прикрывая рта. Наконец, Гвиневра останавливается около нужного отсека и быстро-быстро набирает подушечками пальцев пароль на двери.

Эггзи не думал, что однажды будет так рад вернуться в учебку. Преодолев коридор, он со стоном падает в свою кровать и утыкается лицом в подушку. Правда, тут же получает тычок под лопатку от Рокс — приходится принять нормальное положение и спустить ноги на пол.

Остальные кандидаты рассаживаются по кроватям, и Эггзи видит напряжение на некоторых лицах — их обладателям, как и ему самому, слишком тяжело держать спину прямо.

— Я встречала довольно оригинальные способы прохождения данного задания, — говорит Гвиневра с улыбкой, заглядывая в планшет. — Сегодня хочу отметить игру Роксаны — я давно не слышала такого чистого полонеза для скрипки. К сожалению, не все из вас справились.

Эггзи не волновался до этого момента. У него в кармане лежали тысяча сто пять фунтов стерлингов, и нужный порог был преодолен. Но почему-то именно в эту секунду он ощущает, как желудок неприятно скрутило. Что, если эти самые попытки настрелять нужную сумму на улице были не в счет? Сколько он вообще заработал на вокзале? Он не может вспомнить, хотя пять минут назад запросто назвал бы сумму.

— Сегодня мы прощаемся с Натаниэлем, — говорит Гвиневра, и Эггзи осознает, что все это время забывал дышать. — Боюсь, что доставка наркотиков — не самый удачный метод выполнения данного задания.

— Доставка… чего? — от неожиданности брякает Эггзи. Гвиневра смотрит на него поверх очков.

— Думаю, вы все слышали, — говорит она ехидно. — Сегодня можете быть свободны. Деньги, которые вы заработали, остаются у вас. Мерлин придет вечером, проверит, хорошо ли вы себя вели. Натаниэль, пожалуйста, следуйте за мной на выход.

Эггзи провожает парня неверящим взглядом. Они почти не общались, но все равно это как-то… поразительно. Наркотики. Охуеть.

За Гвиневрой закрывается дверь, и комната остается в относительном молчании. Эггзи рассеянно гладит Джей Би, который поскуливает, тычась рыльцем ему в руку. Должно быть, скучал, бедняга. Неужели все сутки тут просидел?

Впрочем, нет, наверняка бы обосрался.

— Я думаю, мы можем отдохнуть, — первой подает голос Рокси. — После того, как накормим и выгуляем собак.

Руфус фыркает, но Эггзи видит, что он тянется за поводком. У Рокси вообще есть какой-то особенный талант — несмотря на то, что любят ее здесь не сильно больше, чем Эггзи, по какой-то причине эти придурки к ней прислушиваются. Возможно, именно потому, что она и впрямь дело говорит.

Снаружи все еще темно и немного прохладно. Кандидаты давно переоделись в привычную форму, и Эггзи с некоторым удивлением отмечает, что в ней комфортней, чем в спортивках, которые хрен знает кто носил до него. Даже если раньше его это не особенно волновало.

Джей Би с восторгом воспринимает прогулку, и Эггзи просто машинально бредет следом за ним. Умный пес уводит его дальше от остальных, и Эггзи, пожалуй, этому рад. Трава шуршит под ногами и в темноте кажется совсем черной. Спать хочется смертельно.

Когда становится совсем невмоготу, Эггзи тащит Джей Би за поводок обратно. Мопс сопротивляется, но сегодня его хозяину на это плевать. Все, о чем тот может думать — это казарма, кровать и подушки.

— Эй, Эгги, — слышит он, толкая дверь, ведущую в особняк. Позади стоит Чарли, и выражение лица у него какое-то странное, но в неверном свете ночных фонарей сложно понять, что с ним не так.

— Я Эггзи, — огрызается тот.

— Да все равно. Сейчас важно то, что отчего-то я не видел, как тебя забирали на задание.

Сердце Эггзи ухает в желудок. Чарли выглядит таким довольным собой, что, кажется, сейчас лопнет.

— Нас доставили в город по отдельности, если ты забыл, — произносит Эггзи — и он может собой гордиться, его голос звучит абсолютно спокойно. Боже, что если Гарри ошибся? Что если остальные ехали _вместе_?

— Да, и все же я не видел, как тебя вызвали.

— Так может тебе просто надо очки купить?

Эггзи может собой гордиться, вместо откровенного довольства на лице Чарли играет злость.

— Это не в первый раз уже, Эгги, — говорит он, и на его скулах отчетливо играют желваки. — Сложно, знаешь ли, в таком крошечном пространстве не заметить, что кого-то нет. И то, что твоя маленькая подружка тебя прикрывает, тебе не поможет, ясно? Ты меня слышишь?

Эггзи заходит в особняк и аккуратно захлопывает за собой дверь.

Что ж, было наивно думать, что никто ничего не поймет. Теперь ему необходимо как-то решить эту проблему. Проще всего, — думает он, шагая по коридору, — было бы убить Чарли, но, к сожалению, вряд ли агентство одобрит такой метод. Впрочем, после того, что они сделали с Амелией в самый первый день…

Может, это и есть его испытание? Отмазаться, будучи пойманным чуть ли не с поличным на нарушении правил? Господи, все-таки Харт такой козел.

В спальне оказывается только Руфус, и, к счастью, он явно не собирается выдвигать Эггзи обвинения. Наверняка Чарли ему сказал, но, наверное, ему плевать, или, может, он просто очень хочет спать. Эггзи снимает с Джей Би поводок и скидывает на пол ботинки, прежде чем в чём есть забраться под одеяло. Мысли лихорадочно мечутся внутри головы в попытках сформировать беспроигрышное решение. Пока что варианта лучше, чем убить Чарли, не придумывается, и Эггзи, засыпая, чувствует где-то внутри легкое отчаяние.

Джей Би возится на полу, тихо пыхтя.

*** 

На этот раз Эггзи буквально физически ощущает, что это конец. Что ж, винить ему, кроме себя, некого — должно быть, он неверно истолковал то, что говорил ему Гарри, не понял, скрывался плохо… Очень сомнительно, что, подвергнув свою репутацию такому испытанию, как притаскивание в элитную организацию парня с окраин, Гарри стал бы так глупо подставлять его.

Все, что удивляет — так это то, что Чарли ничего не сказал той женщине, Гвиневре. Может, хотел поиздеваться, хотел увидеть, как Эггзи нервничает, может, ждал, что он станет умолять его не раскрывать тайну… Что ж, придется Хескетту утереться — ничего подобного его не ждет.

Удивительно, но Эггзи даже ухитряется заснуть с этими мыслями.

День проходит вяло: кандидаты просыпаются поздно, выгуливают собак, идут в столовую. Эггзи рассказывает Рокси какие-то нелепицы из своей старой жизни и смеется, то и дело чувствуя на себе взгляд Чарли, но, должно быть, если бы его просили повторить рассказ, он бы не сумел. Он чувствует этот липкий холодный ком в животе, каждую секунду ожидая, что вот-вот придет Мерлин.

Можно было бы придумать себе оправдание, но…

— Все хорошо? — спрашивает Рокс, когда они возвращаются в комнату, покормив собак, и слегка сжимает локоть Эггзи.

— Конечно, — отзывается тот и строит невинное лицо.

Рокси ему не верит.

Мерлин появляется ближе к вечеру. Эггзи, лежащий на своей кровати, уставившись в книгу, чувствует, как внутри что-то екает от страха, когда взгляд их наставника мимолетно скользит по нему.

— Встать в строй, — велит Мерлин, и Эггзи торопливо сбрасывает одеяло. Помирать — так с музыкой. — Я видел отчеты о вашем сегодняшнем задании, — продолжает наставник, когда кандидаты выстраиваются в ряд. — Довольно неплохо, но я хочу, чтобы каждый из вас умерил свою гордость и хорошенько запомнил: если вы станете агентом «Кингсмен», подобные вещи станут для вас рутиной.

Кто-то, кажется, Хьюго, испускает недовольный вздох.

— Сегодня у вас был легкий день, и я рассчитываю, что вы отдохнули, потому что в следующий раз подобное повторится нескоро. С завтрашнего дня начинаются усиленные тренировки по стрельбе, и я рекомендую забыть те охотничьи приемчики, которыми вы, как вы считаете, эффектно пользовались прежде.

«Легкий день? Говори за себя», — думает Эггзи, глядя, как электрический свет ламп отражается от абсолютно гладкой макушки Мерлина.

— Вопросы?

— Да, сэр, — раздается за спиной голос Чарли. Эггзи удерживается от того, чтобы прикрыть глаза. Черт, а он до последнего надеялся… — У меня вопрос.

— Ну же, я слушаю, — поторапливает его Мерлин, внимательно глядя сквозь стекла очков.

— Что я должен сделать, если подозреваю, что кто-то из нас нарушает правила, сэр?

Брови Мерлина слегка приподнимаются. Эггзи на секунду думает, что наставник сейчас посмотрит прямо на него, но внимательный взгляд прикован к Хескетту. Черт, да не может же быть, чтобы Мерлин не знал, или он не такой вездесущий, каким хочет казаться?..

— Вы уверены в этом, Чарли?

— Абсолютно, сэр.

— Что ж, кого и в чем вы хотите обвинить?

Эггзи не поворачивает голову — он и так знает, что Хескетт сейчас изо всех сил сохраняет чопорное выражение на лице, из-под которого все равно лезет его ебучая ухмылка. Он наверняка чертовски доволен собой, но и Эггзи готов бороться и защищать себя до последнего. Да, он накосячил, но это не значит, что он не вцепится зубами в возможность остаться в «Кингсмен».

— Я полагаю, что Эггзи Анвин, — о, ну надо же, впервые произнес его имя правильно, — как минимум дважды покидал учебный корпус без надлежащего разрешения.

— Как интересно, — отзывается Мерлин, хотя, судя по выражению его лица, ему вообще ни черта не интересно. — У вас действительно есть основания так думать?

Будь ситуация не такой серьезной, Эггзи бы заржал — он отчетливо слышит, как Чарли, наверняка рассчитывавший, как минимум, на овации и благодарность, давится воздухом.

— Сэр, мы обитаем в замкнутом пространстве. Трудно не заметить, что кого-то нет.

— Понятно, — Мерлин, наконец, переводит взгляд на Эггзи, и тот открывает было рот, чтобы попытаться оправдаться, но наставник продолжает говорить: — Кто-нибудь еще хочет подтвердить подозрения Чарли в адрес Эггзи Анвина?

— Нет, сэр, — твердо произносит Рокси, и Эггзи чувствует комок тепла, оживший в груди. Он не знает, почему Рокс так добра к нему, но точно знает одно: займи она должность в агентстве вместо Эггзи — черта с два он расстроится. Она лучшая. — Я абсолютно убеждена, что все это время Эггзи был там, где ему и надлежало быть.

Черт, черт, черт, и зачем она себя так подставляет?..

— Ну конечно она убеждена, — бормочет Дигби едва слышно, но Мерлин мгновенно переводит взгляд на него.

— А вам, полагаю, есть что возразить?

— Да я тоже уверен, что его не было. Перед последним испытанием уж точно, — запальчиво отзывается Дигби и добавляет в ответ на выразительный взгляд Мерлина: — сэр.

Мерлин молчит несколько невероятно долгих мгновений, а потом, наконец, смотрит на самого Эггзи.

 _Это пиздец_ , — отчетливо проносится в голове.

— Хотите что-нибудь сказать в свое оправдание?

— Я ни разу не выходил из учебного корпуса, если того не требовало задание, сэр, — четко, по-военному отзывается Эггзи. Он не лжет, но и всей правды не говорит — даже если о задании Гарри Мерлин не имел понятия, подставлять Харта не в его интересах. — И я убежден, что если бы такое произошло, _вы_ бы узнали об этом первым.

Брови Мерлина вновь взлетают над очками. Возможно, он поражен такой наглостью, но вообще-то на его лице едва ли можно что-то разобрать.

— Благодарю, — говорит он. — Разойдитесь. Эггзи, вы идете со мной.

Сердце Эггзи падает в пятки, и он делает несколько шагов на ватных ногах. Он уверен, что Чарли смотрит в его спину торжествующе, но оборачиваться нет никакого желания. Это конец. Он вылетел из школы, с тренировок, из морской пехоты, а теперь к чертям вылетит из «Кингсмен». И все из-за собственной неосторожности.

Кадеты расходятся по сторонам, и только Рокси шагает рядом и настойчиво смотрит на Мерлина, который ждет Эггзи у двери.

— Сэр, — говорит она, — я могу поручиться…

— Роксана, — терпеливо отвечает тот, — я услышал вас и в первый раз.

— Но…

Эггзи смотрит на нее и мотает головой.

— Не надо, Рокс, — говорит он, — все хорошо.

Рокси упрямо поджимает губы — очень характерный для нее жест, и хмурится, но остается, напоследок сжав пальцы Эггзи.

Тот берет со своей кровати мопса, сует его подмышку и выходит в коридор вместе с Мерлином. Дверь общей спальни со стуком закрывается за ними.

*** 

Слова вертятся в голове, судорожные, рваные, глупые. Эггзи чувствует злость и одновременно хочет оправдаться, но Мерлин шагает так стремительно, что остается только его догонять. Они идут не к подземке, но мало ли в особняке выходов?

Джей Би скулит подмышкой и дергает короткими лапками, просясь на волю. Эггзи только сильнее прижимает его к своему боку.

— Слушайте, — говорит он, когда пустые, освещенные холодными лампами коридоры сменяются вдруг нарядными, обитыми шелковыми обоями и красным деревом, — да подождите же!

Мерлин его игнорирует. Навстречу из-за поворота выходит молодой сотрудник в белой рубашке, здоровается, спрашивает что-то про какие-то связующие цепи. Эггзи стоит за спиной у Мерлина и кусает губы, глядя на этого парня. Тот выглядит уставшим, но веселым, особенно когда получает разрешение уйти домой. Наверное, у него нормальный дом — нормальная семья, собаки, коты. А может, он живет один и собирается провести вечер на диване с пивом. В любом случае, должно быть, он счастлив, уходя от них прочь по коридору.

— Вы не можете меня отослать, — брякает Эггзи, когда парень в рубашке оказывается достаточно далеко, и Мерлин впервые бросает на него взгляд через плечо.

— Могу, — говорит он. — И отошлю, если потребуется. А теперь, пожалуйста, помолчите.

Эггзи открывает было рот, но потом запоздало осознает, что именно он услышал. «Если потребуется», — сказал Мерлин. Он не собирается выгонять нерадивого кандидата?

Мерлин останавливается у одной из дверей и дергает ручку. Эггзи, привыкший к зеленым узорчатым обоям вокруг, оказывается немного шокирован, осознав, что они попали в больницу. Сейчас тут довольно тихо, хотя навстречу им попадается пара сотрудников, и чище, чем в любой клинике, в которой Эггзи доводилось бывать прежде. Здесь белые стены, аккуратные диваны, цветы в кадках и полупрозрачные двери, ведущие, должно быть, в палаты. Мерлин доходит до одного из диванов и садится, жестом предлагая Эггзи сесть рядом с ним.

Тот покорно опускается на мягкое сиденье. Он чувствует настоящее смятение. Это больничное крыло агентства, но зачем они тут? Их уже обследовали в самом начале, но тогда просто приходил врач, слушал сердце, брал кровь и всякое такое.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы вели себя достойно, — говорит Мерлин. — Мне нужно, чтобы вы понимали: мне не рекомендовано приводить вас сюда.

С губ Эггзи срывается нервный смешок.

— Вы собираетесь меня усыпить? Я думал, меня просто выгонят.

— Вы же сказали, что я не могу отослать вас, — иронично замечает Мерлин. Эггзи открывает было рот, но взмахом руки Мерлин велит ему замолчать. — Достаточно. У нас не так много времени. Вчера ваш наставник, Гарри Харт, отправился на короткую миссию.

Эггзи кивает, а потом ощущает, как холодок сползает по его коже. Боже, они ведь в больнице…

— К сожалению, все пошло не так, как мы предполагали, — продолжает Мерлин. — И сейчас он находится без сознания. И, скорее всего, очень не скоро придет в себя.

Они только недавно катались на его чертовой машине, и Гарри смеялся, потому что ему казалось, должно быть, что Эггзи выкинул нечто ужасно забавное, пока пытался его впечатлить. Они ходили в оперу, и, возможно, Эггзи все-таки заснул у него на плече, хотя и не хотел в это верить. Гарри был в порядке.

— Эггзи, вы меня слышите?

— Д-да, — отвечает тот и покусывает губу. — Да. Я могу… могу я его увидеть?

Мерлин поднимается, прижимая к себе свой планшет.

— Собаку оставьте, — велит он, прежде чем открыть перед Эггзи дверь, действительно ведущую в одну из палат.

Гарри там, лежит, опутанный трубками и проводами. Рядом с ним аппарат, прежде знакомый Эггзи только по обрывкам каких-то сериалов, тихим писком отмеряет пульс. Мерлин пропускает вперед, и Эггзи останавливается только возле высокой кровати, сжимает пальцами металлический бортик.

Эггзи не думает, что Гарри выглядит так же, когда спит. Сейчас он слишком безжизненный, слишком уставший и кажется на пару десятков лет старше, чем обычно. Видимых повреждений на его теле нет, но на самом деле он одет в больничную пижаму и по грудь укрыт одеялом, так что Эггзи может просто не видеть этого.

Он осторожно прикасается указательным пальцем к безвольно лежащей поверх одеяла ладони и тут же отдергивает руку. Кожа кажется ему холодной.

— Какой прогноз? — спрашивает он надсадным, чужим голосом.

Мерлин останавливается рядом.

— Достаточно оптимистичный для данной ситуации, — отвечает он уклончиво. Эггзи хочет огрызнуться, но вместо этого смотрит на Гарри и молчит. — Только не говорите, — продолжает Мерлин спустя несколько мгновений, — что вас беспокоит тот факт, что вы до сих пор не успели выведать у него, что за задание он вам дал.

Эггзи вскидывает голову и в упор смотрит на Мерлина, вдруг понимая, что тот выглядит очень усталым. Этот мужчина всегда казался ему немного пугающим, но все же он, оказывается, человек из плоти и крови. Вот почему, должно быть, утром за кандидатами пришла Гвиневра: Мерлин был здесь, с Галахадом. Возможно даже, они друзья.

— А я ведь просил его перестать усложнять все в этот раз.

— Вы все знали, — говорит Эггзи без особенного удивления.

— Разумеется, я все знал. Или почему, вы думаете, вы все еще здесь?

Ответить Эггзи нечего. Он продолжает рассматривать Гарри, чувствуя, как в груди набухает ком. А ведь еще ругал его в мыслях, в то время как, возможно, с ним происходило нечто ужасное.

— Я могу его навещать? — спрашивает Эггзи.

Со стороны Мерлина слышится раздраженный вздох.

— Разумеется, нет.

— Я все равно приду.

— Я знаю.

Эггзи поднимает голову и удивленно смотрит на Мерлина. Тот действительно выглядит немного раздраженным — да и только.

— И все же постарайтесь сделать так, чтобы он вами гордился, мистер Анвин. Пройдите все испытания. Ежедневные посещения — это трогательно, однако едва ли сделает вас агентом «Кингсмен».

И Эггзи горячо кивает, ничуть не сомневаясь в эту секунду в том, что сделает все возможное.

*** 

Недоумение и злость Чарли, когда Эггзи возвращается в укутанную полумраком спальню, практически можно потрогать руками. Тот, разумеется, был уверен, что Эггзи не вернется — да он и сам был в этом уверен.

Поразительно, как быстро забывается этот страх под гнетом последних новостей.

Эггзи сажает Джей Би на свою кровать, которая так и стоит разобранной, и переодевается, игнорируя чужие взгляды. Отвечает только Рокси — улыбкой на улыбку, а потом забирается под одеяло.

Сон не идет. Перед глазами все так же стоит Гарри — с трубкой во рту, бледный, почти восковой. Эггзи вспоминает то, как вел себя, когда Гарри вез его из театра, как злился на него, и испытывает глубинный, обжигающий стыд. Сам ведь согласился — в обход всех правил, хотя и было сказано: ничего не случится, если не придешь. Впечатлить хотел. Впечатлил. Что ж, Мерлин, в целом, прав, лучшее, что он сейчас может сделать для Гарри, чтобы загладить свое поведение — стать лучшим среди других кандидатов. И он сделает это. Черт возьми, он это сделает.

Подушка неожиданно кажется раздражающе неудобной, Эггзи вертится так и сяк, скрипя кроватью, и только больше злится на себя за это.

*** 

Со следующего утра Мерлин усложняет их занятия. Он говорит только о стрельбе и боевых искусствах, но на самом деле гуманитарных предметов тоже становится куда больше. Это при учете, что все здесь собравшиеся — кроме самого Эггзи — и без того недурно знают историю, этикет и иностранные языки. Рокси, например, великолепно говорит по-французски и по-итальянски. «Много училась», — вот и все, что она отвечает на вопрос Эггзи о том, откуда такие таланты.

Эггзи приходится охренительными темпами поспевать за ней.

Чарли и его друзья с ним почти не разговаривают. Порой он ловит какие-то косые взгляды, но сейчас об этом особенно некогда думать — голова забита совсем другим. Эггзи просит Рокс исправлять его речь, и та выполняет просьбу с каким-то даже особенным рвением. Может, ей просто нравится над ним издеваться, но Эггзи все равно очень благодарен.

По сравнению с языками и историей физические занятия — это просто манна небесная. Даже несмотря на пыхтящий колобок по кличке Джей Би, которому совершенно не по нраву полосы препятствий, Эггзи всегда приходит первым. Занятия в гимнастической школе в прошлом и постоянные тренировки приносят свои плоды, даже Мерлин признает, что в бою он почти безупречен. Иногда он ставит курсантов в пары, друг против друга, и Эггзи практически всегда выходит победителем. Даже в случае, когда оказывается с Рокс: он старается не бить ее слишком сильно, и она отвешивает ему полноценных пиздюлей. Эггзи надеется, что она не замечает этого, но однажды получает отповедь, мол, _не надо мне поддаваться, придурок_ , и первоклассный удушающий захват, такой, что впоследствии жалеть Рокс на ум даже не приходит.

Эггзи очень старается. Каждый раз, когда ему хочется сдаться, он напоминает себе о Гарри, который лежит в больничном крыле.

Мерлин, на самом деле, делает для них невероятное, то есть, может быть, это вовсе не для них, но Эггзи нравится так думать: он разрешает кадетам ходить по первому этажу особняка. Разумеется, к отбою они должны возвращаться к себе, но в редкие свободные минуты Эггзи хватает книжку и идет к Гарри. Он сидит там в неудобном шатком кресле и читает о Вильгельме Завоевателе или о политической ситуации на Кубе в шестидесятых. Иногда он рассказывает Гарри, что прочитал, так, будто тот может его услышать. Может быть, поэтому Эггзи часто обрывается на полуслове — застревает взглядом на безжизненном лице, вздыхает и снова склоняется к книжке.

*** 

Что Эггзи действительно считает несправедливым, так это один душ на всех. В этом есть определенная логика, конечно — наверное, порой они будут попадать в ситуации, когда им будет плевать, кто моется рядом. Но все равно происходящее кажется немного мерзким, так что как-то так складывается, что они с Рокс всегда остаются последними, и Эггзи, тактично стоя спиной, закрывает ее, если кто-то вдруг решит за чем-нибудь вернуться. Рокси ничего не говорит, но Эггзи надеется, что она благодарна.

— Я вообще заменил бы себе некоторые часы физической подготовки на историю или типа того, — говорит Эггзи, ковыряя пальцем клетчатый рукав. В душевой влажно и много пара — иногда ему кажется, что Рокси моется в кипятке. — Я имею в виду, я уже посвятил этому куда больше времени, чем все остальные, пока был в морской пехоте, чё я там не видел?

— Что, — доносится до него сквозь шум воды, — _что_ ты там не видел.

Эггзи фыркает и улыбается кафельной стене напротив. Рука Рокси показывается над его плечом и стаскивает полотенце, которое на нем лежит специально для нее.

— Да, — соглашается он, — _что_ я там не видел?

— Каково там было? — интересуется Рокс и выключает воду, а потом, судя по звуку, отжимает волосы.

— Ты никогда нигде не служила?

— Не-а. Я провела свои лучшие годы в Оксфорде, а там, как правило, куда больше ценится голова, чем мышцы.

Эггзи фыркает.

— Ничего об этом не знаю. Нормально было. Я, пожалуй, даже любил это место.

Рокси, завернутая в полотенце, показывается в поле зрения и шлепает по влажному кафельному полу в сторону раздевалки. Эггзи идет за ней, рассматривая прямые плечи и по-ребячески нарочно разбрызгивая вокруг себя воду из лужиц. 

— Все как здесь, мы вставали ни свет ни заря и должны были выполнять приказы. Кучу идиотских приказов. Иногда мне казалось, что нас дрессируют, и, возможно, так оно и было. Я, типа, в какой-то момент стал довольно пухлым подростком, хотя мне и приходилось отбиваться от отчима. Короче, мне было довольно хреново поначалу. Но потом я просто почувствовал себя лучше. У нас была классная команда. Ребята остались, иногда они писали мне письма, но… — Эггзи обрывает себя на полуслове. Но Дин вытаскивал их из ящика, рвал и смеялся, и, несмотря на всю физическую подготовку, Эггзи не мог ему помешать. Потому что Дин был крупнее его в несколько раз. Потому что у него были дружки, которые шакальей сварой набросились бы на него, стоит ему выйти на улицу. Потому что мама просила не перечить.

Рокси, отвернувшаяся спиной и натянувшая трусы, разматывает с себя вафельное полотенце и запускает ноги в комбинезон. Иногда Эггзи не уверен, что она вообще кого-то стесняется, может, она позволяет ему помогать просто из дружеских чувств?

Зато она не заставляет его договаривать, и Эггзи этому рад.

— Теперь ты здесь, — говорит она, вжикая молнией. — Жизнь раз за разом дает тебе шанс показать себя.

— А я раз за разом его проебываю.

— _Упускаю_.

— Да. Упускаю.

Рокси закручивает наверх свои светлые волосы и скрепляет их резинкой. Эггзи пинает лужу, которая неведомо как натекла даже здесь.

— Я не берусь говорить, что понимаю, как тебе было трудно. Я _не_ понимаю. Но я думаю, что у тебя есть все шансы изменить свою жизнь, потому что ты молодец. Ты готов учиться. Ты умеешь дружить. И я говорю это вовсе не затем, чтобы тебя утешить.

Эггзи, только что лишенный самого свежего аргумента против ее слов, разводит руками.

— Я только надеюсь, что мы останемся друзьями, что бы ни случилось.

Рокси широко ухмыляется.

— Тебе от меня не отделаться, болван.

Они выходят в коридор вместе, и Эггзи размышляет о том, что у него есть еще немного времени, чтобы заглянуть к Гарри, но потом он слышит знакомые звуки: отрывистый высокий лай и скулеж, — и они с Рокс одновременно срываются с места, в несколько прыжков достигая спальни.

Джей Би сидит в углу, глаза у него навыкате от ужаса, а из пасти рвется яростный лай, перемежаемый тонкими звуками — будто непроизвольными, будто это вовсе не то, что он хочет издавать на самом деле. Чарли держит на поводке своего пса, и на его лице ухмылка — поводок отпущен ровно настолько, чтобы мощные челюсти овчарки не могли сомкнуться на крохотном, по сравнению с ней, мопсе. Пес заливается лаем, Хьюго и Руфус переглядываются и ухмыляются, и тяжелый сапог Хьюго перегораживает путь мопсу, когда тот пытается улизнуть. Дигби в стороне держит взволнованную Джину за ошейник.

Эггзи не говорит ничего, он тупо сгребает Чарли за воротник и отталкивает к стене. Ярость придает ему нечеловеческую силу, и он знает, что прямо сейчас сможет сломать Хескетту шею, если захочет. Эти издевательства живо напоминают ему о Дине и о его дружках, которые гоняли Эггзи по району, как собачонку, обо всех выброшенных письмах, о матери, которая смотрела не на него, а сквозь, потому что не хотела, чтобы отчим его заметил.

— У тебя есть десять секунд, чтобы рассказать мне, почему я не должен тебя убить, — шипит Эггзи, глядя прямо Чарли в глаза. Тот выше, но сейчас от неожиданного напора как-то съеживается — одни глаза на худом скуластом лице.

— Эггзи, — начинает было Рокс, но он даже внимания не обращает.

Чарли мнется, и Эггзи встряхивает его с еще большей яростью. Пес Хескетта рычит, но не двигается, и, похоже, он больше напуган, чем зол.

— Что-то твоя собака не спешит к тебе на помощь, — ядовито выплевывает Эггзи и отталкивает Чарли от себя, в очередной раз прикладывая его об стену.

— Пошел ты, — брезгливо отзывается Хескетт и выпрямляется, оправляя одежду, — пошел ты, Анвин! Бесишься, что тебя не пригласили в игру? Тебе тут не место, и ты знаешь это лучше, чем я сам!

— Чарли, не надо, — осмеливается было кто-то из парней, но Хескетт только хмыкает, и на его челюсти вздуваются желваки. Они с Эггзи стоят друг напротив друга, и это ничем не отличается от какой-нибудь разборки группировок в местном баре. Эггзи смотрит сощурившись, исподлобья — о какой бы игре ему ни говорили, этот мудак с ложечкой в своей блядской жопе, проигрывает ему по всем фронтам.

— Да ты что? Меня пригласили сюда так же, как и тебя, с хуя ли ты решаешь, кому здесь место, а кому нет?

— Вы, чавы, как тараканы, — шипит Чарли, — вы лезете отовсюду и хватаете своими грязными руками то, что вам нравится. Вы везде, на улице шагу не ступить, чтобы не наткнуться на очередного придурка, воняющего пивом по полфунта за бутылку. Вы испоганили Англию, а теперь кто-то из агентов решил, что будет очень остроумно протащить одного из вас в самое ее сердце. Черта с два, Анвин. Ты тут никому. Не. Нужен.

Эггзи вздергивает брови, криво ухмыляясь.

— Все высказал, бро? Теперь я могу с чистой совестью послать тебя на хуй?

— Заткнись, Анвин! Просто заткнись! Я буду ждать, и я дождусь, что ты вылетишь из «Кингсмен» с таким же грохотом, как твой папаша! Ты думаешь, я не знаю о его позоре? Ты…

Договорить ему Эггзи не дает. Он бьет с размаху, как учили, неожиданно и прямо под дых. На этом бешенство ослепляет его окончательно, и он просто молотит кулаками, куда придется, чувствуя наслаждение от каждого удара. В бою Чарли ему и в подметки не годится, но в этот миг подлетает помощь — кто-то оттаскивает Эггзи, мертвой хваткой вцепившись ему в плечи, а напротив возникает макушка Руфуса — он помогает Чарли, у которого от первого удара отшибло дыхание, дойти до кровати и сесть. Мир вокруг кажется красным, и Эггзи пытается вырваться, пока не получает чувствительную пощечину.

— Встали все в строй, — разбивает установившийся хаос властный голос, и руки, сжимавшие плечи, пропадают. Эггзи опускается на край кровати и тяжело дышит, исподлобья глядя на Мерлина, стоящего у двери. Тот являет собой внушительную фигуру: прямая осанка, ноги на ширине плеч. — Хескетт, Анвин, вас двоих это тоже касается.

— Он меня ударил! — сдавленно бормочет Чарли, но лицо Мерлина становится только более непроницаемым.

— Я вас ни о чем не спрашивал. Я велел встать в строй.

Эггзи поднимается первым, становится рядом с Рокси, сжимая кулаки за спиной. Мерлин смотрит на них, и его черты больше напоминают маску.

— Предполагалось, — говорит он размеренно, — что здесь собрались джентльмены, готовые, подобно легендарным рыцарям, встать на страже Англии и целого мира. Предполагалось, — Мерлин повышает голос, когда Чарли снова пытается что-то сказать, — что они будут являть собой лучшие качества нашей нации: честь, искренность, готовность защищать слабого, свободу от предрассудков. Также предполагалось, что их будет не стыдно отправить ни на войну, ни на королевский прием. Мне за вас стыдно.

Эггзи чувствует, как лицо снова краснеет пятнами. Гнев немного схлынул, но внутри его всего колотит, сердце бухает в груди от пережитого. Он бросает взгляд в угол — оказалось, пока он пытался убить Чарли, Рокс посадила Джей Би на его кровать.

— Мне стыдно за каждого из вас, — продолжает Мерлин. — За тех, кто находит забавным мучить существо слабее себя и наслаждаться этим. За тех, кто кичится тем, что считает себя лучше других. За тех, кто решает спор кулаками. За тех, кто не может вовремя вмешаться. Каждый из вас сегодня разочаровал меня.

Рокси прикусывает губу. Эггзи скашивает на нее взгляд и думает, что Мерлин включил ее в этот список несправедливо, но возражать вслух не решается.

— Завтра вы совершите марш-бросок, к концу которого ни у кого из вас не остается сил позорить своих наставников. И будете совершать его каждый день, пока я не решу, что с вас достаточно. Вольно, господа. Хорошего вечера.

Никто не произносит ни звука, пока за Мерлином не закрывается тяжелая дверь.

— Спасибо тебе огромное, — говорит Дигби. Эггзи смотрит было на него, но тот обращается вовсе не к нему, а к Чарли. — Знаешь, это того не стоило.

Хескетт только бросает на него разгневанный взгляд и идет к своей кровати, чтобы схватить с подушки книжку и сделать вид, что его произошедшее не касается.

*** 

Что ж, Мерлин не соврал — после марш-бросков сил не остается вообще ни на что. Чарли выглядит угрюмым, Руфус вообще ощутимо чахнет, Дигби и Хьюго общаются только друг с другом, а Рокси становится молчаливой, и все чаще проводит остатки свободного времени сидя на кровати с Джиной и расчесывая ее кудрявую челку. Пару раз она прямо так и засыпает, и Джина послушно держит свою чернявую голову у нее на коленях.

Эггзи уверен, что у остальных, как и у него самого, после неимоверных нагрузок жутко болит все тело. И все же… все же он не жалеет о своей вспышке. Скорее всего, он был не прав, вытирая стену спиной Чарли, но повторись та история снова, он опять бы это сделал.

Мерлин успокаивается только через неделю, без объявления мира, он просто перестает вызывать их на площадку перед особняком после положенных тренировок. Если честно, Эггзи ощутимо выдыхает.

Тот первый свободный вечер он проводит у Гарри. Пододвигает кресло к высокой кровати, садится рядом, сложив руки на самом краю и водрузив на них подбородок. Гарри лежит здесь почти два месяца, он ощутимо похудел и осунулся, черты лица заострились, щеки и подбородок покрылись неряшливой бородой, а на руках явственно проступили синеватые вены. «Голубая кровь», — про себя шутит Эггзи, но ему не весело. Джей Би, которого он притащил с собой, потому что боится оставлять его в общей спальне, вертится вокруг и с интересом обнюхивает стыки белых плиток на полу.

Он никогда не видит, как ухаживают за Гарри: медсестры и врачи уходят раньше, чем Эггзи появляется в палате. Наверное, это и к лучшему, увидев вживую беспомощность Харта, он, скорее всего, понятия бы не имел, что делать с этим знанием.

— Мне вас не хватает, — говорит он вслух. Гарри безмолвен, впрочем, Эггзи и не ожидает от него ответа. — Пока вы здесь, кажется, будто я остался один против всего мира.

Эггзи вспоминает о Рокс, которая, вообще-то, по большей части на его стороне, и кусает губу.

— Ну, — исправляется он, — не совсем. Рокси — отличный друг. Просто я все равно всегда помню, что, в конце концов, мы с ней тоже соперники. Так что, в каком-то смысле я один.

Он тянется рукой, поправляет на Гарри одеяло и мнется, подбирая слова.

— Мерлин сказал, я вас опозорил. Типа, вы бы злились на меня. Но что я должен был делать? Это происходит каждый раз. Дома было то же. Люди находят забавным поиздеваться надо мной. Ранить кого-то, кто мне дорог, чтобы посмотреть, что я буду делать. У меня нет ничего своего. Ни моих вещей. Ни моих писем. Я не могу представить, чтобы вы сделали что-то подобное. Вы отнеслись ко мне так, будто я действительно чего-то стою. Вы заметили, что я умею, а не только то, в чем я бессилен. Привели меня сюда. И теперь вы лежите вот тут и даже не можете сказать мне: «Я был на твоем месте». Да и были ли? — Эггзи замолкает, опасаясь, что сказал слишком много, но Гарри все так же безмолвен, и только тихий шум приборов и писк отмеряющего ритм сердца аппарата дает понять, что он все еще жив.

Каким был Гарри раньше? Кем он был? Эггзи пытается представить его рядом с его матерью — наверняка очень красивой женщиной, в тяжёлом платье, с сияющими бусами на шее. Гарри может быть похож на нее. Он говорил, его мать любила цветы.

Мог ли он быть таким же, как Чарли — предвзятым, жестоким придурком? Мог ли повзрослеть со временем, изменить точку зрения? Эггзи хочет думать, что он всегда был вот таким, как сейчас — спокойным и немного загадочным.

— Словно ни в каком мире мне нет места, — невпопад добавляет Эггзи и снова умолкает. Гарри пришел за ним впервые после того случая, когда их наказал Мерлин. Когда Хескетт ляпнул очередную гадость о матери Эггзи, и тот попытался защитить ее честь кулаками. Гарри пришел и позвал Эггзи с собой. Спросил: куда он хочет отправиться?..

Он был первым и, возможно, последним, кого это интересовало. Кто будто бы хотел, чтобы Эггзи почувствовал себя лучше, и…

— Боже, твою мать, Гарри, какой же я идиот… — стонет Эггзи и закрывает лицо ладонями. Мысль оказывается такой ясной и очевидной, и совершенно непонятно, какого черта она не пришла в голову раньше. Это ведь так просто.

Гарри _жалел_ его. Гарри жалел его самого и его самолюбие, а потому сказал, что эти вылазки — просто задание. «Я просил его перестать усложнять», — говорил об этом Мерлин.

Это так глупо, что Эггзи устало смеется, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя. Гарри хотел его отвлечь, а он ругался, злился и требовал ответа. Гарри возил его домой и в оперу и усадил за руль машины, чтобы у Эггзи были и другие воспоминания об учебе в «Кингсмен», кроме стычек с Чарли и тяжелых тренировок.

Вместо «спасибо» Эггзи называл его «ужасным» и «лжецом».

Кажется, никогда прежде он так сильно не желал, чтобы Гарри очнулся прямо сейчас.

*** 

Зачет по снайперской стрельбе они сдают ночью, и не иначе как в отместку за все хорошее Мерлин ставит Эггзи и Чарли в пару. Перед ними стоит задача пройти несколько километров по темному сырому лесу в дурацких маскировочных костюмах, найти цель и не заблудиться, а потом, решив между собой, кто именно станет стрелять, попасть из винтовки в обычный гелиевый шарик с пяти километров.

Чарли показывает себя не полным кретином, когда сходу предлагает Эггзи не говорить ни о чем, кроме задания, и тот соглашается. Хескетт прав, как ни неприятно это признавать: склоки склоками, а задачу придется выполнить, иначе они вылетят отсюда оба. Может, на это Мерлин и рассчитывал.

Удивительно, но стреляет Эггзи: может, Хескетт надеется, что он промахнется, но этого не происходит. В прицел видно, как красный шарик разрывает в маленькие клочки, и Эггзи ухмыляется, демонстрируя откровенно раздраженному его успехом Чарли два измазанных в грязи пальца.

Когда они возвращаются в особняк, занимается утро, холодное и бледное. Моросит легкий, но неприятный дождь, и больше всего на свете хочется помыться.

На самом пороге душевой, Эггзи встречает Рокси. Та заправляет свои светлые волосы под резинку и останавливается, когда видит его.

— Эггзи, — окликает она, — я хочу поговорить с тобой, когда освободишься. Буду в парке с Джиной.

— Э, да, конечно, — не сразу соображает тот и продолжает на автомате брести в душевую, задаваясь вопросом, чего от него хочет Рокси после всех сегодняшних мучений. Скажи Гарри тогда в ателье, приглашая Эггзи поучаствовать в отборе, что бытие секретным агентом — это не только женщины с красной помадой, Астон Мартин и «взболтать, но не смешивать», но еще и периодические валяния в грязи, может, тот бы и отказался от столь заманчивого предложения.

Когда Эггзи, посвежевший и немного взбодрившийся, выходит на улицу с Джей Би на поводке, Рокс и правда там. Она сидит с ногами на балюстраде, охватывающей крыльцо, и сжимает в кулаке шлейф поводка, а Джина носится по газону черным пятном. Эггзи наклоняется, чтобы отпустить Джей Би, и облокачивается на белый мрамор рядом с Рокси, глядя как мопс сверкает своей круглой задницей в мокрой траве.

— Все в норме? — спрашивает Эггзи. Рокси сосредоточенно хмурится, дергая себя за штанину.

— Да, — говорит она, — просто хотела тебе кое-что рассказать. Я не уверена, что могу, но мне кажется, я должна.

Брови Эггзи сами собой ползут на лоб.

— Ты меня пугаешь до усрачки, — признается он вполне искренне.

Рокси закатывает глаза:

— Надеюсь, ты успеешь добежать до туалета.

Некоторое время она молчит, а потом набирает полную грудь воздуха, словно собирается нырнуть в ледяную воду.

— Твой папа, — говорит она, — погиб, как герой.

Это самое последнее, что ожидает услышать Эггзи, так что у него даже слов не находится, чтобы на это ответить. Рокси смотрит на него немного исподлобья и довольно упрямо, словно готовится с чем-то спорить.

— Я знаю, что тебе не сказали и твоей маме тоже. Но я кое-что об этом слышала. Джим рассказывал мне, что на последнем испытании их отправили… он называл это «жарким местечком». Конечно, он не уточнял, куда именно, но зато рассказал о смертнике с гранатой. И о том, как человек по имени Ли Анвин заглушил взрыв своим телом.

Эггзи глупо моргает несколько раз, не зная, что ответить. В детстве он строил самые невероятные предположения о смерти своего отца, думал, что, возможно, тот погиб где-нибудь в горячей точке, или от несчастного случая, или — да, такие мысли тоже посещали — просто размазался на машине по пьяни о столб, а мама не хотела, чтобы Эггзи думал о нем плохо. Потом Гарри сказал, что Ли погиб по его ошибке, но никаких подробностей так и не последовало.

А теперь последний человек, от которого Эггзи этого ожидал, рассказывает ему правду.

— Чё еще за Джим? — выбирает он первый попавшийся из вороха вопросов, которые теснят друг друга в его мозгу. Рокси смеется, но как-то не весело.

— Мы вплотную подбираемся к теме, которую не имеем права обсуждать. Но раз уж я начала… Джим был частью моей семьи. Супругом моего дяди. Мы были очень близки, он почти что меня вырастил, я всегда очень его любила и хотела быть на него похожей. И вот — я здесь. Пытаюсь воплотить свою детскую мечту.

— Этот Джим — это… Ланселот?

— Да, — кивает Рокси, — он был Ланселотом. 

Она замолкает и принимается поправлять шнурки на своих ботинках. Когда Рокс снова подает голос, он звучит глухо.

— Ему нельзя было много про это говорить, но я всегда спрашивала, а он не мог мне отказать. Конечно, он не рассказывал мне об испытаниях, но несколько раз вспоминал своего единственного друга среди кадетов, который так и остался только в его памяти. Джим был очень жизнерадостным, но когда он говорил о Ли, его лицо всегда становилось печальным.

Эггзи молчит и невидящим взглядом смотрит туда, где в траве резвятся собаки. Их заливистый лай разносится над парком. Рокси тянется к нему и накрывает его лежащую на балюстраде ладонь своей — теплой и немного шершавой.

— Откуда Чарли об этом знает?

— Понятия не имею. Если ты думаешь, что это я ему рассказала…

— Нет, — перебивает Эггзи, — конечно, нет.

— Я просто подумала, что это несправедливо. Никто не должен говорить о нем вот так. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что твой папа был героем, — твердо произносит Рокси и сильнее сжимает его руку. — Джим в нем души не чаял. Для него не имело значения, из какой семьи его друг, если он хороший человек. И для меня не имеет.

Эггзи поворачивает голову и сосредотачивается взглядом на ее лице. Рокси выглядит искренней и непривычно пылкой, вопреки ее обыкновенной немного насмешливой манере.

— Ты, наверное, по нему скучаешь, — говорит Эггзи осторожно.

— Очень сильно, — соглашается Рокс.

Она все еще держит Эггзи за руку, когда подзывает Джину, чтобы надеть на нее поводок. И несмотря на засевшее в грудине болезненное, хрупкое чувство, сейчас он не чувствует себя одиноким.


	3. Chapter 3

You tell me about the falls  
Of kingdoms and champions  
You've seen a thousand times before

_Dots And Dashes — Silversun Pickups_

 

Наверное, пора бы привыкнуть, что самые чудесные вещи в жизни Эггзи происходят именно тогда, когда он их не ждет. После снайперского испытания Мерлин распоряжается поставить в общую спальню телевизор, и хотя в свободное время по большей части это вызывает только стычки за каналы, Эггзи все равно радуется переменам. В один из свободных вечеров он идет к Гарри, готовясь предоставить бессознательному наставнику очередной отчет о проведенном времени и заодно рассказать про новшество, и, оказавшись в палате, не сразу осознает, что именно изменилось.

— Вы очнулись!

Гарри улыбается устало, но благосклонно. Озаренный солнцем, льющимся меж распахнутых штор, он полулежит на приподнятой кровати, чинно сложив перед собой руки, и трубки и провода, окутывавшие его все это время, исчезли, оставив только одну — от капельницы. Бороды на его лице тоже больше нет, вместо нее — гладкая бледная кожа, и так становится еще очевиднее, насколько же Харт похудел за эти два с половиной месяца.

Эггзи останавливается у порога, не решаясь подойти ближе. Гарри ничего ему не говорит, только наблюдает, и уголки его губ слегка подрагивают.

— Я могу зайти попозже, — мнется Эггзи, но ему в ответ следует медленное покачивание головой. Эггзи послушно подходит ближе и садится в кресло, в котором провел долгие часы, пока Гарри лежал неподвижно. — Ладно. Вы… вы не можете говорить?

Гарри снова качает головой. Все его движения кажутся какими-то заторможенными, словно каждое требует неимоверных усилий. Эггзи смущается, а потом смотрит вниз, туда, где Джей Би возится вокруг его ноги. Гарри тоже пытается туда посмотреть, но, очевидно, передвинуться на кровати самостоятельно он не может.

— Я знаю, что мне нельзя было брать его с собой, — говорит Эггзи немного виновато, — но кое-что произошло недавно, и я просто не хочу его оставлять.

Гарри немного щурится, и Эггзи трусливо радуется, что он не может задавать вопросы. Пододвинув кресло ближе, он складывает руки на бортик кровати и смотрит на Гарри снизу вверх. У Харта глаза сейчас кажутся бархатными и ласковыми, и у Эггзи внутри что-то сжимается. Гарри очнулся. Он в порядке. Боже, он на самом деле очнулся!

— Я не поблагодарил вас. — Гарри смотрит вопросительно, и Эггзи немного нервно пожимает плечами. — Я должен был понять сразу, что никакого испытания не было. Вы всегда были добры ко мне и столько для меня сделали, а я был… Я вел себя как капризный малолетний уебок.

Брови Гарри слегка ползут вверх, и это настолько выразительно, что Эггзи разражается нервным смехом. Он пытается спрятать этот смех, подавить его, но не может и продолжает хохотать, сотрясаясь плечами. Интересно, его научат общаться так же красноречиво, не двигаясь и не произнося ни слова?

Когда Эггзи снова смотрит на Гарри, глаза того чуть прикрыты. Становится почему-то стыдно, и кровь подкатывает к скулам горячей волной.

— Я работаю над своей речью, — оправдывается Эггзи. — Рокс мне помогает. Она тыкает мне в спину карандашом, когда я отвлекаюсь на курсах.

Глаза Гарри весело щурятся, а потом он медленно передвигает руку. Эггзи судорожно выдыхает — чужая рука подрагивает и ощутимо трясется, — и торопливо тянется навстречу, сжимая ледяную ладонь в своей.

— Не надо, пожалуйста, — просит он, глядя в лицо Гарри, — просто дайте мне понять, что вам нужно. Хотите, я вам воды принесу, или…

Чужие пальцы немного сжимаются — невесомое, прохладное, легкое прикосновение, будто мазнули по коже бабочкины крылья. Гарри хрипло выдыхает, и его голос звучит скрипуче, словно каждое слово ему приходится с усилием проталкивать через глотку:

— Извинения приняты.

Эггзи фыркает и прячет улыбку, с облегчением утыкаясь лбом в прохладную ладонь, а потом слышит легкий стук.

— Что ж, кажется, я забыл запереть Эггзи в учебном корпусе.

Мерлин прикрывает за собой дверь и заходит в палату, сжимая неизменный черный планшет. Эггзи торопливо выпускает ладонь Гарри, осознавая, в сколь двусмысленной ситуации они оказались, и показательно хмурится.

— Вам лишь бы кого-нибудь запереть!

— Не поймите меня неправильно, я не сильно жалею агента Галахада, он сам вас выбрал. Но будет досадно, если вы своей заботой его добьете.

Эггзи открывает и закрывает рот, решая, обидеться ему или нет, и только потом осознает, что тихие хриплые звуки, которые он слышит, это смех Гарри. Мерлин поднимает указательный палец вверх.

— О чем я и говорил. Галахад, пожалуйста, перестаньте себе вредить.

Гарри закатывает глаза.

— Отлично, и собаку притащили, — качает головой Мерлин, когда Джей Би выныривает из-под кровати и принимается нюхать его ботинки. — Господа, это не дом отдыха, а больничные покои самого секретного подразделения…

Гарри снова смеется, и на этот раз Эггзи смеется вместе с ним. Мерлин не выглядит злым, ворчит скорее для проформы, и есть в этом что-то уютное. Гарри медленно подносит указательный палец к губам, как бы призывая Эггзи к порядку, и тот послушно кивает, не в силах согнать дурацкую улыбку с лица. Мерлин опускает глаза в свой планшет.

— У меня результаты МРТ, — говорит он, — никаких повреждений головного мозга не обнаружено. Мы проведем несколько тестов, но в целом, после некоторой терапии, вы будете в порядке, Галахад. Кроме того, есть разговор о вашем последнем задании. Конфиденциальный, так что, Эггзи, я вынужден попросить вас оставить нас.

— Не страшно, — медленно и немного невнятно хрипит Гарри, и Мерлин слегка хмурится. — Может, научится чему-нибудь.

Эти звуки из его рта немного пугают, но Эггзи активно кивает. Мерлин пожимает плечами, очевидно, не настроенный спорить.

— Что ж, хорошо. — Он кивает в сторону большого экрана, висящего напротив кровати Гарри, и тычет пальцем куда-то в свой планшет, отчего экран загорается, воспроизводя, насколько может понять Эггзи, последние минуты задания Гарри. Это какая-то аудитория или типа того, очень красивое место, но в мельтешении картинки не понять толком. Все видно словно глазами Харта: вот он держит за ухо какого-то невысокого пожилого мужичка — Эггзи ухмыляется, поняв это, — а потом…

— Бля-я-я-ядь… — выдыхает Эггзи, в ужасе переводя взгляд на Гарри. — Вы ему… вы его… вы ему голову взорвали?!

Гарри отрицательно мотает головой. Должно быть, выражение лица у Эггзи очень живописное, но какого хера — увидеть, пусть даже на экране, как голова живого человека лопается, будто воздушный шарик, и все эти мозги…

— У него за ухом был вживлен имплант, — говорит Мерлин, увеличивая изображение. Оно довольно мутное при таком разрешении, но тонкий белый шрам все равно видно, и видно, как что-то там, под кожей, раскаляется перед самым взрывом. — Активирован дистанционно. Сканеры Галахада поймали сигнал. Но есть и дурная новость, — он делает паузу. — Он зарегистрирован в корпорации Валентайна.

Эггзи трет глаза, надеясь побыстрее прогнать оттуда картинку лопающейся головы. Мерлин скользит пальцами по планшету, и экран демонстрирует им фотографию Ричмонда Валентайна собственной персоной. Немного эксцентричный мужик, как на взгляд Эггзи, но, несомненно, гениальный. Наверное, все миллиардеры немного с ебанцой, зато прикид у него что надо.

— К сожалению, тут след обрывается: у него по всему миру миллионы сотрудников.

— Этот чувак — настоящий гений, — говорит Эггзи искренне. Мерлин смотрит на него странно, да и Гарри тоже с каким-то удивлением. — Что? Вы видели его сегодняшнее выступление?

— Нет, — отзывается Мерлин, растерявшись на мгновение.

— Вы же сами поставили нам телевизор, — ухмыляется Эггзи и вытаскивает у Мерлина из рук планшет. Опешивший от такой наглости, он не сопротивляется, пока Эггзи разбирается с управлением.

— Ну, вот.

На экране миллиардер рассказывает о своем новом проекте: бесплатная мобильная связь для каждого. Это было в утренних новостях, когда Эггзи удалось ненадолго отбить у Дигби пульт, чтобы посмотреть, что в мире творится. Он почти уверен, что завтра мама будет стоять в очереди за бесплатными сим-картами — мобильники отъедали у них львиную долю бюджета, хотя, может быть, с исчезновением Эггзи им и стало легче… Но он предпочитает об этом не задумываться. 

«Бесплатные звонки. Бесплатный Интернет. Для всех. _Навсегда_ ».

Гарри тихо кашляет, привлекая внимание, и когда Мерлин и Эггзи поворачиваются к нему, медленно указывает куда-то себе за ухо. Эггзи хмурится, смотрит на экран, а потом приоткрывает рот. На сделанном Мерлином стоп-кадре у помощницы Валентайна обнаруживается такой же шрам, как на первом видео: тонкая алая полоска за ухом.

— Что ж, спасибо, Эггзи, — заключает Мерлин, — ты очень помог. Думаю, мне предстоит собрать хорошее досье на этого Валентайна. А теперь мне пора. Эггзи, прошу, на два слова.

Тот послушно встает с кресла, напоследок шутливо отсалютовав Гарри. Мерлин выходит в коридор, и Эггзи плетется следом, поторапливая Джей Би.

— Несмотря на то, что результаты анализов прекрасные, — говорит Мерлин без обиняков, когда они оказываются достаточно далеко, чтобы Гарри их не слышал, — потребуется некоторое время, чтобы он полностью восстановился. Ваше стремление быть с ним рядом похвально, однако я прошу вас пощадить его гордость и быть деликатным. Галахад вряд ли захочет, чтобы вы видели его бессильным, а именно таким он себя сейчас и считает. Кроме того, ему трудно говорить. Вы меня понимаете?

Звучит серьезно, даже слишком. Эггзи вряд ли думает о Гарри как о бессильном, но просьба Мерлина кажется ему вполне понятной, и он горячо кивает.

— Все будет в порядке. Я не стану ему досаждать.

— Я надеюсь. И не опаздывайте на экзамен по истории, начало через полтора часа. Вспоминая ваш почерк, придется потратить немало времени, чтобы разобрать, что вы написали.

Эггзи морщится, но снова усиленно кивает. Что уж тут спорить — с этим у него и правда есть некоторые трудности.

*** 

— Мерлин сказал, вы можете имитировать почерк пятнадцати разных людей, не считая копирования, — сокрушенно говорит Эггзи. — А я одно предложение не могу написать ровно.

Гарри едва заметно усмехается. Он все еще проводит большую часть времени в постели, но уже сменил больничную пижаму на великолепный бордовый халат и приобрел здоровый цвет лица. Руки пока слушаются его плохо, так что он очень бережно держит работу Эггзи в пальцах, пробегая глазами по строчкам.

— Как я и говорил тебе, исправить это поможет обыкновенная пропись, и я почти уверен, что твоя сестра с радостью с тобой поделится в будущем. Кстати, у тебя здесь ошибка. Начало правления Ее Величества — тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят второй.

Эггзи закрывает лицо руками и глухо стонет.

— Я безнадежен.

— Ерунда. Твое стремление к идеалу похвально, но всегда стоит помнить, что он недостижим.

Когда Эггзи сползает ладонями по лицу ниже, Гарри смотрит на него с теплом. Уголки его губ немного приподняты.

— Ты подмечаешь свои ошибки, но совсем забываешь говорить о своих талантах. Вы с Роксаной вчера поставили новый рекорд по парашютным прыжкам среди кандидатов. Я в свое время приземлился лишь в полуметре от цели.

— Это все Рокс, — бурчит Эггзи. Гарри протягивает ему листок бумаги с результатами теста, Эггзи комкает его в ладони и прицельно бросает в мусорку у двери. — Я просто держался за нее и все.

— Ты скоординировал действия, — возражает Гарри.

— Меня все равно никто не слушал.

Гарри смотрит саркастично.

— Мы должны что-нибудь сделать с твоей самооценкой, мой мальчик.

Эггзи сглатывает комок, неожиданно застрявший в горле. Это «мой мальчик» звучит так незнакомо и ласково, что на секунду кажется, будто внутренности рухнули в черную дыру.

— Я-я думаю, я просто перестану ругать себя.

— Рассчитываю на тебя.

Гарри улыбается легко и спокойно, а Эггзи чувствует себя так, словно внутри у него все перевернулось. Ему вдруг становится неловко смотреть на Гарри, и он вместо этого рассматривает складки его одеяла.

Деликатный стук в дверь прерывает затянувшуюся — и ужасно, ужасно неловкую по мнению Эггзи, — паузу. Высокий медбрат заходит в палату после спокойного окрика Гарри «входите» и останавливается у порога.

— Сир Галахад, пора.

Эггзи не имеет понятия, что именно с Гарри делают: может, какую-то гимнастику или типа того. Он всегда уходит в этот момент, как и обещал Мерлину, чтобы не смущать Харта. Для него Гарри в больнице всегда такой: спокойный, с легкой улыбкой на губах, возвышающийся на кровати, как на королевском троне. Его голос все еще немного хриплый, но вообще он мало чем отличается от обычного себя. Эггзи и рад бы ему помочь, но Мерлину он доверяет: если Гарри этого не хотел бы, лучше не вмешиваться.

— Я пойду, — говорит Эггзи. — Нас всего трое осталось, и… наверняка Рокси скучает.

Гарри ласково треплет его по волосам теплой ладонью. Это прикосновение почему-то замирает на коже там, где лба касаются чужие пальцы.

— Ты молодец, — говорит Харт очень искренне.

Эггзи сглатывает.

— Вы тоже, — зачем-то говорит он.

Бля-я-ядь.

Кажется, когда он выходит в коридор, полыхают даже уши. Зачем он вообще это сказал? Придурок, просто придурок. Наверняка Гарри сейчас над ним смеется.

Сердце колотится так, что грозит пробить грудную клетку.

*** 

Эггзи знает, как это обычно происходит: он может знать человека дни, месяцы или даже годы, но потом тот вдруг делает что-то такое, отчего сердце становится слишком огромным, чтобы помещаться в груди. Пока он идет к общей спальне, его бросает то в жар, то в холод, и щеки полыхают так, что почти больно.

С навязчивой мыслью не так-то просто справиться.

«Кажется, мне нравится Гарри Харт».

Звучит так нелепо. Даже в мыслях — словно кто-то со стороны может услышать это неожиданное осознание, которое колотится пульсом по венам.

Как теперь вернуться в больничное крыло, в эту палату, и делать вид, будто ничего не случилось? Гарри заметит, непременно заметит, и кто знает, что он тогда скажет? Что, если ему будет противно? Просто смешно? И, конечно, он никак этого не покажет, он же чертов мать его джентльмен…

Эггзи останавливается у металлической глыбы последней двери и закрывает глаза, считая мысленно до двадцати. Нужно успокоиться. Наверняка это пройдет завтра, а может, уже сегодня вечером. Он еще сам над собой посмеется.

На пятнадцати его внутренний счет прерывает открывшая дверь Рокси с Джиной и Джей Би на поводках.

— Вот ты где, — восклицает она. — А я уже собиралась идти без тебя. Давай-ка разворачивайся, мне кажется, еще немного, и Джей Би надует лужу под кроватью Чарли.

— И поделом, — отзывается Эггзи немного странным голосом и забирает поводок у Рокс из руки. Возможно, та смотрит на него немного подозрительно, но это ерунда.

Джей Би радостно гавкает и тянет Эггзи в сторону выхода.

*** 

Утренняя тренировка хорошо помогает выкинуть все ненужные мысли из головы и отлично бодрит после бессонной ночи, а занятия на мокрой от росы траве освежают даже слишком сильно. Все идет хорошо, пока дело не доходит до лекций по иностранной культуре: старательно выводя в тетради буковки и закорючки, Эггзи вдруг вспоминает про вчерашний разговор. И про пропись.

И про это неуместно нежное « _мой мальчик_ ».

Прежде ему бы и в голову не пришло, что в этом обращении что-то есть — он назвал бы его, наверное, покровительственным, но сейчас при воспоминании о голосе, произносящем эти слова, и о теплой улыбке желудок делает кульбит. Эггзи чувствует, что заливается краской, и ниже склоняется над тетрадью, чтобы не быть изобличенным собственными алеющими щеками.

Блядь, Гарри лет пятьдесят, он, возможно, _женат_ и уж наверняка не заинтересован Эггзи в _этом_ смысле. Хуй знает, может, он видит в нем сына или просто хорошего ученика, но очень сомнительно, что кого-то более близкого. Эггзи твердит себе это всю лекцию, совершенно пропуская мимо ушей то, что рассказывает Мерлин о шведской культуре, и продолжает твердить после, плетясь в столовую.

Это бесполезно: одно воспоминание тянет за собой второе, мысль о ладонях, лежащих на белоснежном одеяле, подгоняет другую, о том, как когда-то (кажется, будто тысячелетие назад) эти самые пальцы вытащили сигарету у Эггзи из рук. Тогда они с Гарри лежали рядом на продавленном диване, и Эггзи чувствовал себя охренительно неловко. Сейчас он, наверное, вообще бы сгорел со стыда.

— Ты какой-то задумчивый со вчерашнего вечера, — замечает Рокси, и ее вилка замирает в тушеных овощах. Эггзи вздрагивает и поднимает взгляд. — И не притронулся к еде. Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

— Да, — не очень уверенно бормочет Эггзи. Рокси чуть-чуть подается вперед и подозрительно щурится.

— А ты мне не врешь? — проницательно интересуется она. — Знаешь, что говорят про людей с зелеными глазами?

— Не-ет, — тянет Эггзи, и Рокси с победным хмыканьем щелкает его по носу:

— Что вы все хитрюги!

— Какого хрена, Рокс, — от греха подальше Эггзи отодвигается вместе со стулом и трет нос. Металлические ножки издают отвратительный скрип, скользя о пол. — Что тогда насчет людей с карими?

Рокси берется за вилку и задумчиво жует свои овощи.

— Мы обладаем проницательным умом, сильной волей, неоспоримой привлекательностью и очень чувственны, — перечисляет она с самым серьезным видом, проглотив очередную порцию. Эггзи неохотно придвигает к себе свою тарелку, хотя аппетита как не было, так и нет.

— Ты только что это придумала.

— Ни в коем случае. Моя соседка в университете одно время увлекалась всем этим. Я была вынуждена слушать это каждый вечер.

— А потом ты ее убила?

Рокси фыркает.

— Нет. Потом она влюбилась в преподавателя и бросила учебу, чтобы стать его женой.

— Счастливый конец, — вздыхает Эггзи и неохотно ковыряет нечто, похожее на баклажан.

Чувственные, значит. Не надо типировать Гарри по глазам, чтобы понять, что он такой. За всей своей джентльменской броней и идеально отглаженными костюмами он слишком хорошо знает, как повести себя, чтобы забраться в чужие мысли. Может, это своеобразная профессиональная деформация, а может быть, и правда связано с цветом его глаз — кто его знает. Эггзи мысленно обзывает себя придурком. Он постоянно пытается заставить себя не думать об этом всем, убедить, насколько это глупо, но внутренности как будто оказались заперты в невесомости внутри его тела и то и дело просятся наружу. Это ощущается как легкая тошнота, и кажется, что если что-нибудь съесть, Эггзи просто разорвет изнутри.

— Мне его немного жалко, — говорит Рокси, бросая взгляд за спину Эггзи, туда, где с недавних пор Чарли сидит в одиночестве. Впрочем, отшельничество он переносит довольно стойко: внезапно оказавшись в меньшинстве, он с первых же часов заметно налегает на тренировки, очевидно всерьез нацелившись на то, чтобы превзойти своих соперников.

— Правда?

— Ну да. Ты только взгляни на него. Наверное, это ужасно — в одночасье остаться совсем без друзей.

Эггзи оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть туда же, куда и Рокси, и Хескетт бросает на них обоих презрительный взгляд в ответ:

— Чего пялитесь, недоумки?

— Забудь, — бурчит Рокс, отводя глаза, — кажется, я снова его ненавижу.

*** 

— Ты уверен, что должен идти туда сам?

— Безусловно.

— Сильнее сожми. Еще. Нет, так не пойдет. Ты не сумеешь себя защитить в случае чего. Я все еще считаю, что это должен быть кто-нибудь из нас.

— Артур одобрил мою кандидатуру и счел, что я уже достаточно здоров. Не вижу причин возражать. Кроме того, большинство агентов сейчас даже не в Лондоне.

Эггзи стоит у двери в палату, не решаясь постучать. Дверь с полупрозрачной врезкой под пальцами холодная, а за ней в солнечном свете расплывчато виднеются чужие силуэты. Эггзи до последнего откладывал новую встречу с Гарри, пока не решил, что, наверное, сможет смотреть ему в глаза, не краснея. Рокси с вопросами больше не приставала, но он все равно рад, что кандидатов осталось только трое. Лежать без сна, с замиранием сердца бесконечно прокручивая в голове обрывки воспоминаний тем легче, чем меньше вокруг людей.

— Ты всегда был опрометчивым, Галахад.

— Леди, прошу, перестаньте. Я не вынесу больше ни минуты укоряющего присутствия за дверью, пока вы нещадно обнажаете мои самые темные качества.

Не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что его раскрыли, так что Эггзи покорно нажимает на дверную ручку и заходит, упрямо глядя исподлобья.

— Не хотел отвлекать, — говорит он не очень вежливо. Гарри стоит посреди комнаты, облаченный в костюм с самого изумительного синего цвета пиджаком, который когда-либо приходилось видеть Эггзи — глубокого, как небо звёздной ночью. Напротив него — Эггзи хорошо ее помнит — агент Гвиневра со своей лисьей улыбкой, она без всякого смущения сдавливает угловатыми пальцами тесно сжатую в кулак ладонь Гарри, словно что-то проверяет — а может, судя по их разговору, так и есть. 

— Так это твой, — говорит она, разглядывая Эггзи с куда большим интересом, чем в первую встречу.

— Я не «его», — перебивает Эггзи и усаживается в свое кресло, развалившись и плебейски уперевшись пяткой в тяжелом ботинке о самый край сиденья. — Я свой собственный.

Гарри немного щурится, но этого недостаточно, чтобы пристыдить.

— Манеры, — замечает он строго, на что Эггзи только руками разводит:

— Извините, сир Галахад — после тренировок Мерлина так жопа болит…

Гвиневра наконец отпускает руку Гарри и усмехается, элегантно закладывая ладони в карманы.

— Думаю, мне лучше оставить вас наедине. Галахад не очень хорош в воспитании молодых людей, но, пожалуй, теперь у него есть целое непаханое поле для практики.

Эггзи все еще молчит, когда за ней закрывается дверь. Гарри рассматривает его укоризненно, но тоже не говорит ни слова. Он выглядит хорошо — все еще немного осунувшийся, но три недели реабилитации практически сделали его тем же, кем он был до той злосчастной миссии. Хорошо и ощутимо сердито, хотя, кажется, выражение его лица не меняется вовсе.

Эггзи уверен, что он слышит тиканье часов, отмеряющее время до той секунды, пока кто-нибудь из них не сможет дольше выдерживать эту паузу. Пылинки танцуют в золотом солнечном свете из окна, и тонкие седые прядки на висках Гарри под ним кажутся ослепительными.

Перемолчать Харта, наверное, вообще невозможно.

— А не надо говорить обо мне так, будто меня тут нет!

В ответ Гарри издает едва слышный раздраженный вздох.

— Ноги на пол.

Эггзи повинуется, но продолжает смотреть исподлобья. Гарри делает несколько шагов и садится на край кровати — там больше нет бортика, и ложе все меньше похоже на больничное. Под осуждающим взглядом хочется съежиться, но Эггзи только сильнее разваливается в кресле.

— Вы идете на задание, — говорит он, — хотя еще не успели оправиться. Вот что меня теперь беспокоит.

— Эггзи, это, мягко говоря, не твое дело, — замечает Гарри строго.

— Нет, моё, черт возьми! Я не хочу, чтобы вы… Чтобы с вами что-то снова произошло!

Чужое лицо немного смягчается. Эггзи скрещивает руки на груди, упрямо выдвинув подбородок вперед, но Гарри рушит всю его любовно возведенную крепостную стену непробиваемой наглости, поднимаясь на ноги и протягивая ему руку ладонью вверх.

— Потанцуешь со мной?

— Э… что?

У Эггзи даже руки опускаются, он смотрит растерянно и видит в карих глазах смешинки.

— Эггзи, то место, куда я иду, — всего лишь праздничный вечер. На праздничных вечерах бывают танцы, а я все еще не уверен, что достаточно ловок в этом, учитывая, сколько времени я лежал без движения.

— Но я не умею, — пытается возразить тот, но, наткнувшись на красноречиво поднятые брови, покорно тянется навстречу, осторожно сжимает чужие пальцы. Ладонь у Гарри очень теплая и сухая. — Я в последний раз танцевал на школьном балу классе в пятом.

Эггзи встает и неуклюже топчется следом за Гарри, который тянет его на свободное место. Чужая ладонь бережно опускается ему на спину.

— Тогда тебе тоже будет полезно поучиться.

— Я отдавлю вам ноги, — находит Эггзи последний аргумент, потому что лицо, судя по ощущениям, неумолимо покрывается ебучими пятнами румянца. Стоя вот так, можно снова почувствовать тонкое эхо парфюма Гарри, слегка приглушенное больничными запахами, и его ладонь большая, и горячая, и такая надежная, что хочется то ли на шею броситься, то ли сгореть со стыда прямо тут. Сам Гарри, кажется, вовсе не замечает мучений Эггзи — только улыбается самыми уголками губ и уверенно говорит:

— Просто следуй за мной.

«Просто» не получается сразу, Эггзи алеет ушами, пытается не смотреть Гарри в глаза и беспощадно путается в ногах так, словно его тело превратилось в мешок с песком. Но Харт, кажется, вовсе этого не замечает — пока Эггзи цепляется за его плечо, будто утопающий за соломинку, и судорожно думает, не потеют ли ладони, потому что тогда это станет окончательным провалом, он принимается неторопливо вышагивать по комнате.

— Основу вальса составляет простой счет до трех, — носок безупречного ботинка Гарри легонько подталкивает ногу Эггзи. — Правую ногу назад. Теперь левую к правой.

Эггзи послушно шагает, стараясь дышать ровно и усилием воли прекратить краснеть. Гарри уверенно сжимает его ладонь в своей, и вскоре неожиданно оказывается, что у них получается. Чтобы убедиться, Эггзи скашивает глаза под ноги и тут же сбивается под тихий бархатистый смешок.

— Правую ногу, — напоминает Гарри. — Раз-два-три… Теперь разворот.

В конце концов, Эггзи действительно просто следует за ним, переставляя ноги. У них нет музыки, но под мерный счет чужим бархатистым голосом легко подстроиться и так. Ладонь на спине приятно греет даже сквозь грубоватую клетчатую ткань форменного комбинезона, а кровь, наконец, перестает красить щеки в непотребный цвет. Под размеренный ритм Эггзи успокаивается и уже не может вспомнить, почему чувствовал себя перед дверью палаты так, будто проглотил ежа. Лицо Гарри расслабленное и почти умиротворенное, даже несмотря на строгую рамку очков.

— Я еще никогда не танцевал с джентльменом, — ухмыляется Эггзи, и его голос звучит немного хрипло. Гарри возвращает ему рассеянную улыбку, словно мысли его мгновение назад были очень далеко.

— А я — с молодым человеком с Роули Уэй.

— Думаю, вам вообще выпал уникальный шанс, — Эггзи коротко и нервно хохочет. — В ответ на подобное предложение у меня дома у вас были бы все шансы огрести… то есть… — он вспоминает, как обошелся Гарри с дружками Дина, и исправляется: — не будь вы агентом «Кингсмен», разумеется.

— Что ж, — соглашается Гарри, уводя Эггзи на новый круг, — в некотором смысле так называемые сливки общества и его низы весьма схожи друг с другом и одинаково закостенелы в своих предрассудках. Большинство тех, кто устраивает светские приемы, наравне с теми, кто промышляет воровством и угоном, все еще придерживаются довольно старомодных взглядов.

— Но не вы.

— И не ты.

Эггзи вновь немного запинается. Они двигаются слишком медленно для настоящего вальса — по крайней мере, для того, какой он видел по телевизору, — но так даже хорошо. Гарри хочется обнять, прижаться к плечу щекой — его пиджак приятно бархатистый на ощупь и глубоко переливается оттенками темно-синего на свету из окна.

— Так значит, если я попаду на такой прием, и мне придется танцевать, вероятнее всего, мне достанется ведущая роль. Но сейчас-то ведете вы.

— Безусловно. Однако тебе не стоит беспокоиться, тебя всему научат перед самым заданием.

Эггзи вскидывает взгляд.

— А вы говорили, что мне будет полезно поучиться, — фыркает он. — Вы снова мне солгали. Хотели меня отвлечь, не так ли?

Гарри улыбается ему своей несуществующей улыбкой.

— А разве у меня не вышло?

Целое мгновение Эггзи кажется, что большой палец Гарри слегка поглаживает его по спине. На самом деле это маловероятно.

Но так — тоже хорошо.

*** 

Позднее, лежа на кровати в полумраке с закинутой под голову рукой, Эггзи осознает, что Гарри Харт ничего не боится. Наверняка он что-то не договаривал — какой, к черту, праздничный вечер, а если и так, то в последний раз он ухитрился получить сотрясение мозга в каком-то университете, так что мнимая безопасность — не панацея. Но он улыбается, шутит с Эггзи и _зовет его танцевать_ — так, будто собирается в поход за молоком, а не за возможной пулей в голову.

И Эггзи впервые за все время, проведенное в «Кингсмен», задумывается, сможет ли он так же. Ничего не бояться и, вполне возможно, ничего не ждать от завтрашнего дня — потому что завтра его может уже и не быть на свете.

— Рокс, — тихо зовет он, немного свесившись с кровати в сторону подруги. Ком одеяла на соседней койке шевелится, и из него показывается лохматая русая голова.

— Эггзи? Ты чего не спишь?

— Рокс, ты чего-нибудь боишься?

Рокси выглядит недоуменно, а может, дело просто в сонном прищуре — похоже, она уже успела задремать.

— Не выспаться боюсь, — бормочет она с легким раздражением. — Почему тебя это волнует после отбоя?

Эггзи опрокидывается обратно на подушку и вытягивается на боку, продолжая смотреть на нее.

— Просто подумал, что будет, когда мы пройдем. Это ведь так трудно. И опасно. Ты реально задумывалась над тем, насколько это опасно?

— Ну конечно, гений, — сонно отзывается Рокси. — Иначе что бы я тут делала, по-твоему?

Некоторое время Эггзи молчит, а когда снова открывает рот, оказывается, что Рокси уснула. Или, может быть, притворилась спящей, но, наверное, такое дурацкое лицо только во сне можно состроить.

— Спокойной ночи, — выдыхает Эггзи, переворачиваясь на спину и закрывая глаза.

Ему представляется синий-синий пиджак Гарри и улыбка, из-за которой на лице появляются тонкие паутинки морщинок. Эггзи не может вообразить, что Гарри нет. Может, весь секрет в том, что простое бесстрашие окутывает сира Галахада непроницаемой золотой броней. Если ты не боишься смерти, она тоже теряет к тебе интерес. И может быть, Гарри научит этому и его.

Улыбка сама собой растягивает губы. Ну и что, что ему нравится Гарри? Может быть, это даже и неплохо. Всегда есть вероятность, что он понравится Гарри тоже.

Где-то на границе сна и яви Эггзи решительно трется щекой о синий бархат и практически чувствует, как теплые пальцы ерошат его волосы, а потом засыпает окончательно.

*** 

Мерлин приходит как раз к ежевечерней молчаливой битве за телевизор между Эггзи и Чарли. Вообще их взаимодействие в последнее время строится на пламенных взглядах, излучающих по периметру концентрированное презрение, да на соревновании «кто лучше спрячет пульт», и Эггзи этому даже рад: Хескетт больше не решается обижать Джей Би, а Эггзи может расслабиться и сосредоточиться на своем обучении. Он уверен, что осталось немного, хотя никто ничего им не говорит — это просто очевидно по тому, как мало их осталось, и еще по настроению Мерлина, который, кажется, тоже заметно расслабился.

По ящику, туго привинченному к стене у двери в коридор, показывают новости — что-то о сим-картах, которые раздает Ричмонд Валентайн, и Эггзи не может объяснить окружающим, почему именно это важно. Он не дурак — прекрасно в курсе, что Гарри и Мерлин рассказали ему о своем деле не затем, чтобы он фонил об этом направо и налево, хотя, по скромному мнению самого Эггзи, Рокс он мог бы и рассказать.

— Вольно, — говорит Мерлин, когда Чарли, Эггзи и сидящая рядом с непроницаемым лицом Рокси подрываются встать со своих стульев, — команды не было.

Эггзи с облегчением приземляет свою задницу обратно на стул, даже не уронив теплого и ощутимо потяжелевшего за последние недели Джей Би, дрыхнущего у него на коленях. В руках у Мерлина какие-то конверты, и он вручает каждому по одному. Бумага коричневая и очень плотная, Эггзи рвет ее зубами и только потом замечает, что она не заклеена.

— Это ваше следующее задание, — сообщает Мерлин с некоторой ехидцей. 

В конверте лежит приглашение на вечеринку, начертанное идеальным почерком на белоснежной бумаге, и фотография. На ней изображена светловолосая девушка, и Эггзи рассматривает ее несколько секунд, пытаясь понять, что чувствует. Девушка безусловно хорошенькая, взгляд дерзкий, немного капризный — когда-то такие были в его вкусе и велись на него запросто, распознавая родственную душу. Потом все сошло на нет: отношения — это трудно, когда каждое утро просыпаешься под детский плач, будучи единственным, кто вообще вставал к своей сестре ночью.

— Ваша цель, — подтверждает Мерлин его догадки. — Вы должны использовать методики НЛП, чтобы познать человека из конверта. И когда я говорю «познать» — я имею в виду и миссионерскую позу тоже.

— Запросто, — ухмыляется Чарли.

Рокси издает какой-то странный звук, и Эггзи смотрит ей через плечо. У нее в руках та же фотография — значит, цель у них у всех одна и та же.

— Сегодня вечером за несколько часов до вечеринки вас всех отвезут в город — негоже появляться перед красивой девушкой в таком виде, — продолжает Мерлин и усмехается. — Будьте тщательны в выборе костюма: как вы знаете, удачный внешний вид — это половина триумфа. Желаю успехов.

Мерлин выглядит таким самодовольным, будто само по себе задание здорово развлекает его. В голове на секунду мелькает мысль о том, что, возможно, в процессе «познания» он тоже будет смотреть — ну, типа, чтобы избежать подлога. Эггзи не то чтобы стесняется, но эта мысль все равно немного напрягает, так что он снова опускает взгляд на фото, только когда за Мерлином закрывается дверь. Что вообще может нравиться этой девушке? Кто она и откуда?

— Пойду приму душ, — ухмыляется Чарли, запихивая фото и приглашение обратно в конверт и бросая на свою кровать. Он не выглядит обеспокоенным, скорее, напротив, очень уверенным в своих силах.

Рокси со вздохом шуршит своим конвертом.

— У тебя с этим проблемы? — спрашивает Эггзи, понизив голос, когда Чарли удаляется. Рокс мотает головой, но поджимает губы так, что на ее лице остреют скулы.

— Нет, вообще-то, нет. Вряд ли нам дали бы задание, которое мы не можем выполнить. Думаю, я просто немного растерялась. Ты не растерялся бы, будь это мужчина?

Некоторое время Эггзи мнется. Они никогда не говорили с Рокс на эту тему, да и непонятно было, как и зачем об этом говорить — по опыту Эггзи это чревато последствиями, слухи всегда разлетаются быстро, особенно на Роули Уэй. Но сейчас Рокси выглядит немного смущенной, так что Эггзи твердо говорит ей:

— Нет, не растерялся бы.

— Ты говоришь это, потому что уверен в себе или потому что… ох. — Рокси как-то смущенно улыбается, а потом признается шепотом: — А я-то немного боялась рассказывать тебе о своей семье, вдруг ты отреагировал бы как-нибудь нервно…

— А я думал, ты без предрассудков, — подкалывает ее Эггзи.

— Те, кто утверждает, что у них нет предрассудков, обманывают сами себя, — торжественно сообщает Рокси, и ее улыбка становится более расслабленной. — Что ж, я думаю, мне надо выгнать Чарли из душа и подумать над тем, какое платье мне подойдет, да?

— Просто будь самой собой, — советует Эггзи. Рокси оборачивается на пути к двери и подмигивает ему через плечо.

*** 

Возможно, остальных на задание с попрошайничеством тоже отправляли отсюда, но Эггзи впервые оказывается в ангаре совершенно легально. Пространство кажется необъятным, и складывается ощущение, что особняк и прилегающие к нему территории только чудом не проваливаются в такую гигантскую полость. Вместе с Рокси и Чарли Эггзи следует к точке встречи, которую обозначит Мерлин, и едва успевает вертеть головой, задыхаясь от любопытства. Вдоль их маршрута пролегает стоянка автомобилей: тут полно самых обыкновенных на вид кэбов, десятки легковушек разных производителей, несколько огромных джипов и три фургона — все как один без номеров. Эггзи не сомневается, что при необходимости их легко перебивают с одного на другой. Отдельно стоит, сияя вылизанной поверхностью, безупречно черный «Майбах», а рядом — вызывающе алый «Феррари».

Мысли прерывает шорох шин, и Эггзи на всякий случай шарахается в сторону, но нагнавший кандидатов кэб, конечно, и без того был от него на безопасном расстоянии.

— Бро! До чего я рад тебя видеть!

Улыбка Уилла по своему блеску может поспорить с сиянием начищенных поверхностей, когда он выбирается из кэба и от всей души отбивает Эггзи «пять», а потом так же от души хлопает по спине. Чарли издает какой-то звук, полный презрения, но Эггзи на него даже не оглядывается.

— Черт возьми, выглядишь потрясно! Не представляешь, как я рад, что ты все еще здесь.

— Честно говоря, я тоже, — ухмыляется Эггзи в ответ. — Ты снова повезешь меня сегодня?

Улыбка Уилла немного тускнеет.

— Не в этот раз, бро. Мне поручили забрать мисс.

Он выразительно смотрит на Рокси, которая стоит рядом, скрестив на груди руки. Кажется, ее веселит то, как они с Эггзи поздоровались, и она с удовольствием пожимает Уиллу протянутую ладонь.

— Меня зовут Рокси. А твое имя?..

— Уилл.

Парень кажется очарованным, когда смотрит на Рокс. Эггзи дружелюбно постукивает костяшкой указательного пальца по пуговице на его форменном пиджаке.

— Повезло тебе с компанией, бро. Береги ее, она лучшая, — говорит он громким заговорщицким шепотом. Уилл подмигивает и в два прыжка оказывается у своего кэба, чтобы открыть Рокси пассажирскую дверь. Эггзи смотрит, как они уезжают, и машет им рукой, когда кэб выворачивает на нужную полосу разметки и устремляется к выезду.

— Клоуны, — целит Чарли и вальяжно прислоняется к алому боку «Феррари», словно это его собственная игрушка. 

Эггзи его игнорирует, с интересом рассматривая вертолеты в дальнем конце ангара. Крошечные, легкие вертушки, наверняка по самую макушку напичканные техникой. Если получится стать агентом, Эггзи собирается облазить каждый, а может быть, если позволят, сесть за штурвал.

Следующий кэб забирает Хескетта, тот смотрит самодовольно и издевательски салютует на прощанье. Эггзи только глаза закатывает и занимает место у «Феррари», он, пожалуй, даже рад, что Чарли уехал. Лучше уж ждать своей очереди в одиночестве, чем в такой компании. Не очень ясно, почему их увозят вот так, отдельно друг от друга, но, должно быть, и в этом есть какой-то смысл, так что Эггзи просто продолжает наблюдать. Ему кажется, ангар никогда не засыпает и не молчит: вокруг десятки людей, равномерно рассеянных по необъятному пространству, они переговариваются, чем-то стучат, разговаривают по рации. Где-то совсем недалеко раздается характерный хлопок закрываемого капота. Если бы у Эггзи было время и желание, он мог бы попробовать угнать любую из этих машин и с большой вероятностью в этом преуспел бы, но, пожалуй, с этим покончено. Нет никакого смысла возвращаться к старой жизни, когда у него есть все шансы на новую. На то, чтобы стать кем-нибудь особенным. Никогда больше не видеть Дина. Узнать новых людей…

Он вспоминает про девушку на фото, и эта мысль снова приводит его к необходимости выбрать одежду. Вели ему Мерлин одеться для Гарри, и Эггзи наверняка выбрал бы какой-нибудь пижонский классический костюм. Впрочем… Харту, наверное, куда больше бы понравилось, будь он самим собой, как, в свою очередь, Эггзи посоветовал Рокс.

Если бы он вообще обратил на это какое-то внимание.

— Подвезти? — прерывает размышления насмешливый, ласковый голос, и Эггзи от неожиданности подпрыгивает.

— Гарри!

В этот раз каким-то чудом удается не залиться краской по самые уши — черт знает, сколько Гарри наблюдал за ним, прежде чем подъехать, и почему сам Эггзи, погруженный в грезы о жизни элитного агента, не услышал, как подъезжает автомобиль. Хорошо, что Гарри мысли читать не умеет — по крайней мере, Эггзи хочет на это надеяться.

— Боюсь, сегодня ничего интереснее этого кэба предложить тебе не могу, — Харт открывает дверь и элегантным взмахом руки приглашает залезть на заднее сиденье рядом с ним. За рулем кто-то незнакомый, и в отличие от жизнерадостного Уилла, этот водитель не показывает абсолютно никакой заинтересованности в том, кто именно сегодня его пассажиры.

Эггзи бодро забирается в салон и захлопывает дверь за собой. Они двое на заднем сиденье до боли напоминают тот день, когда Гарри встретил его у полицейского участка: кажется, это случилось тысячелетие назад, когда Эггзи промышлял угоном автомобилей и старался быть настолько незаметным, насколько возможно, а представившийся Гарри Хартом человек выглядел просто немолодым чопорным снобом. Они тогда ехали по пыльным окраинам, и Эггзи сидел, угрюмо напыжившись и всерьез размышляя над тем, чтобы вывалиться из кэба где-нибудь на повороте и дать деру.

А потом «чопорный немолодой сноб» надрал задницы диновым дружкам с такой невыразимой легкостью, что теперь при одном воспоминании об этом Эггзи чувствует теплую волну, спускающуюся по позвоночнику.

Автомобиль стремительно движется к выезду и совсем скоро оказывается за воротами. Эта дорога выглядит очень знакомой: и кованый забор, окружающий территорию парка, и съезд на трассу, и зеленые поля от края до края темнеющего горизонта с редкими черными вышками линий электропередач. Когда они с Гарри уезжали из особняка в прошлый раз, Эггзи смотрел, как удаляется белое здание за их спиной, но сейчас он больше разглядывает луга и далекие шапки леса. Когда он оборачивается, Гарри смотрит на него со слабым прищуром, означающим улыбку.

— Мне кажется, вы нарушаете правила, помогая мне со всем этим, — говорит Эггзи, выразительно обводя указательным пальцем пространство кэба.

— Разве я помогаю тебе? — отзывается Гарри. — Ничуть. Мы выйдем там, где и предполагалось, и выбирать одежду ты будешь сам, как того и желает Мерлин.

— И вы даже не станете возмущаться моим отвратительным вкусом? — Эггзи широко ухмыляется, но Харт только головой качает.

— О, уверен, мне хватит сил сдержаться.

Эггзи громко фыркает и расслабленно откидывается на спинку сиденья. Гарри сидит рядом прямо, и можно заметить только, как то и дело задумчиво пробегаются по черной шуршащей материи прислоненного у колена зонта-трости длинные пальцы. Легко представить, как эти пальцы касаются клавиш фортепиано — или как смыкаются на чьем-нибудь горле.

Лондон приближается стремительно — его огни уже хорошо видны впереди, а Эггзи почти уверен, что обычный кэб не должен ездить с такой скоростью.

— Вы уже вернулись со своего задания? — как бы между прочим интересуется он у Гарри и украдкой пытается заглянуть в его лицо. Тот слегка вздергивает подбородок, но не поворачивается.

— Можно и так сказать.

— Расскажете?

Повисает пауза. Эггзи смотрит, как освещающие пригород огни, проносясь мимо, короткими неровными вспышками освещают чужое лицо, оседают бликами на ладонях, выхватывают из тени тончайшие белые строчки на синем костюме.

— Не думаю, что я могу.

— Но ведь я вам помог! — обиженно восклицает Эггзи и нарочито выпячивает нижнюю губу. — Это я подсказал про выступление, помните? Я хочу знать, чем все это кончится. Кроме того, вы сами сказали, что, возможно, это меня чему-нибудь научит.

Гарри молчит, по обыкновению, так долго, что Эггзи практически перестает надеяться на ответ и уже готовится до победного спорить за свое право на информацию об этом деле, но потом губы Харта вздрагивают, и в жужжащей мотором тишине его голос раздается неожиданно мягко:

— Я думаю, мистер Валентайн меня ждал, — говорит Гарри. Эггзи затаивает дыхание, надеясь не упустить ни слова. — Я был единственным его гостем в тот вечер. Разумеется, он не знает, кто именно я такой, но и я выяснил, к сожалению, лишь одну вещь.

— К-какую? — спрашивает Эггзи шепотом. Гарри мельком смотрит на него.

— Он действительно что-то задумал.

— И все? — Эггзи очень старается, чтобы разочарование не просочилось в голос, но, видимо, это не срабатывает, потому что Гарри пожимает плечами.

— Эггзи, в нашем деле порой приходится жертвовать многим ради нескольких крупиц информации. К сожалению, в реальной жизни никто не хранит свои злодейские планы на гигабайтной флэшке. Но я разделяю твое разочарование: я рассчитывал хотя бы на то, что меня похитят, а вместо этого отведал «биг мак» и обсудил шпионские фильмы.

Эггзи требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы переварить информацию, и, наконец, он сердито выдает:

— Значит, он вас тоже раскусил. Шпионские фильмы. Трудно придумать намек очевиднее, да?

— Да, — просто говорит Гарри, и кажется, что это его совсем не волнует. Эггзи скрещивает на груди руки и угрюмо сутулится по старой неосознанной привычке. Ему не нравится то, что происходит, и под кожей зудит неясное, не вполне оформившееся, но все же очевидное желание помочь. Впрочем, Гарри, кажется, и вовсе этого не замечает, продолжая перебирать пальцами поверхность своего несчастного зонтика так, словно тот в ответ вот-вот начнет издавать переливчатые мелодии, и подает голос только тогда, когда их кэб, отстояв небольшую очередь в пробке, обгоняет красный двухэтажный автобус и заворачивает на длинный проспект: — Пожалуйста, остановите у перекрестка.

Эггзи никогда не бывал в этой части города, даром, что по Лондону пошлялся, в принципе, немало. Проспект стрелой уходит вперед, ярко освещенный фонарями и мерцанием витрин, коих тут десятки. Почти в каждой светится название: от попсовых брендов до таких, о которых Эггзи вообще никогда не слышал. Все это выглядит дорого и немного пугающе, Эггзи некстати вспоминает о том, что всегда ленился толком гладить свою форму, и мнется, выходя из такси, и только потом понимает, что Гарри не выходит с ним.

— Вы не пойдете? — Эггзи заглядывает в салон, и Харт качает головой, а потом сосредоточенно лезет рукой куда-то внутрь своего пиджака.

— Нет. Я не хочу, чтобы ты на меня оглядывался. Вот, возьми.

То, что протягивает Гарри, при близком рассмотрении оказывается пластиковой картой безымянного банка. Эггзи вертит ее так и эдак, а потом задает неловкий, но реально мучающий его вопрос:

— Сколько тут?

— Достаточно, — лаконично отзывается Гарри. — У тебя три часа. Я буду ждать тебя в кофейне через дорогу.

Черная отполированная дверь закрывается прямо перед носом, и Эггзи едва успевает отскочить, чтобы не попасть под заднее колесо. Три часа? Гарри что, предполагает, что он способен проторчать в магазине три часа?

Некоторое время он просто тупит перед ближайшей витриной, рассматривая откровенно скучающих продавцов и пару посетителей, прохаживающихся между вешалок. Устрашающего вида манекены таращатся через стекло прямо на него, и ни они сами, ни то, что на них надето, вообще не вдохновляет. Внутри зарождается настоящая паника — лучше бы Гарри его в вольер с тиграми бросил и закрыл там, Эггзи вообще не помнит, когда в последний раз был в магазине не с целью что-нибудь спереть. Люди, гуляющие по тротуару, обходят его, и Эггзи спиной чувствует несколько недовольных взглядов.

Продавцы, наконец, обращают на него внимание, смотрят, сощурившись, и что-то говорят друг другу, так что решение пойти в какое-нибудь другое место кажется оптимальным. Выглядеть чудаком не хочется совсем — да и вообще, мало ли тут других магазинов, на этом свет клином не сошелся.

Эггзи идет по проспекту дальше, ныряет в следующую дверь и мгновенно теряется. Вещей вокруг много, охуительно, блядь, много, и все они висят плотно друг к другу на длинных вешалках. Эггзи ходит вдоль рядов, перебирая бесконечные рубашки, джемпера и футболки, и забывает, что только что видел. Откровенно говоря, ему не нравится ничего. Он думает, что должен выглядеть хорошо, чтобы понравиться той девушке, и, (может быть!) понравиться Гарри, но все эти элементы гардероба пай-мальчика вгоняют в тоску. Они будет в них нелепо выглядеть, особенно рядом с красавицей Рокси и Чарли, который разве что не родился в костюме. А это сразу провал.

Так и не найдя хотя бы чего-нибудь, что бы вдохновило, Эггзи просто выходит на улицу и заруливает в следующий магазин, а потом еще в один. Они все похожи как братья-близнецы. Он даже просит примерить с витрины черный костюм с галстуком-бабочкой, но отражение в зеркале только пальцем у виска не крутит — ткань неприятно льнет к телу, а вид просто отвратительный: костюм топорщится подмышками и мерзко бугрится на спине. Гарри бы инфаркт хватил.

Снова оказавшись на улице, Эггзи просто проходит мимо следующих трех магазинов, глубоко засунув руки в карманы. Судя по прямоугольникам витрин, внутри все то же самое. Эггзи останавливается у пешеходного перехода, поджав губы, бросает взгляд на противоположное здание — и тут же забывает о своей недовольной гримасе, потому что там — фирменный двухэтажный магазин «Адидас». 

Бинго. Поскольку избежать данной задачи не получится, Эггзи решает сменить к ней подход.

Если и существует на свете рай для парня с Роули Уэй, Эггзи оказывается в нем. Разумеется, всю жизнь он носил лишь копии, топорные подделки, но, по крайней мере, _фасоны_ спортивной одежды ему знакомы и близки. Он на ходу натягивает на голову за козырек охуенную бейсболку и целеустремленно идет к манекену с пестрой черно-золотой курткой.

Цены здесь больно кусают за пальцы, но на кассе оказывается, что карта, которую дал Гарри, действительно бездонная: Эггзи никогда еще не оплачивал такой огромный чек всего лишь одним движением руки. Он переодевается прямо в примерочной с благостного разрешения счастливых продавцов, и уже направляясь к выходу, замечает кроссовки, которые, должно быть, спустились сюда прямиком с небес на своих крошечных белых крылышках. Колебания не длятся долго — Эггзи возвращается с ними к кассе под одобрительные взгляды. Должно быть, целых двадцать минут он выглядит как долбаный самый счастливый мальчик на свете и чувствует себя примерно так же.

Гарри обнаруживается за одним из круглых лакированных столиков, когда Эггзи буквально влетает в своих кроссовках в кофейню. Это место вполне в его духе: дерево и зеркала, и мелодичный колокольчик на входе, услышав который, бариста мгновенно поднимает взгляд и здоровается с очередным посетителем. Гарри чинно пьет кофе и, похоже, совсем не ожидает, что Эггзи вернется так скоро. Тот бодро машет рукой бариста и вытягивается перед наставником, надеясь, что лицо не слишком взволнованное.

— Что скажете? — спрашивает Эггзи, чувствуя, что от неожиданно накатившего волнения грудь распирает изнутри. Гарри скользит взглядом по его одежде, и нельзя сказать, одобрение или осуждение мелькает на его лице.

— Любопытный выбор, — туманно изрекает он наконец и жестом предлагает Эггзи сесть напротив.

— Так вам не нравится, — протягивает тот, приземляясь на стул и водружая локти на столешницу. Гарри едва заметно поджимает губы в ответ на это.

— Я так не говорил. Мы не нарушаем правила, помнишь? Одежду выбираешь ты. Здесь важнее, что нравится тебе, а не что нравится мне. Могу я угостить тебя кофе? — он снова берется за белую фарфоровую чашку и смотрит на Эггзи немного выжидательно, но тот качает головой. Он не большой фанат кофе — хотя, вообще-то, нельзя судить о напитке по дрянной пародии из автомата, но от волнения начинает сосать под ложечкой, а при взгляде на Гарри это волнение усиливается стократ. Сейчас Эггзи вдруг отчетливо осознает, что будь у него выбор: пойти соблазнить ту неизвестную девушку или остаться в этой кофейне с Гарри, спокойным, восхитительным, великолепным Гарри, невозмутимо пьющим черную бурду крохотными глотками, — он бы сделал его, не задумываясь.

Эггзи нервно поправляет бейсболку за козырек и утаскивает с блюдечка кубик сахара, чтобы бросить его в рот. Сладость растекается по нёбу, но не успокаивает зуд волнения под кожей.

— У нас еще пара часов. Мы же не обязаны тут сидеть?

Гарри аккуратно отодвигает от себя чашку с блюдцем.

— Нет. Можем пойти куда-нибудь. Однако следи за временем — нам совсем не выгодно, чтобы ты опоздал.

Гарри поднимается с места, но не спешит к выходу, вместо этого остановившись, чтобы поблагодарить бариста. Парень совершенно точно втрескался в него с первого взгляда — или, возможно, в его чаевые, но так или иначе, взгляд у него влюбленный. Эггзи чувствует некоторое желание вцепиться Гарри в локоть и уволочь его прочь, но он успешно борется с этим и вместо этого салютует парню на прощанье, насмешливо вскинув брови.

В конце концов, это _он_ уходит из кофейни с Гарри Хартом.

На улице хорошо, приятно и по-ночному прохладно. Гарри в восхитительном кашемировом пальто несет в руке свой зонтик, изредка постукивая им по асфальту, а Эггзи шагает рядом, глубоко запихнув руки в карманы. Он все еще волнуется — казалось бы, настрелять тысячу фунтов куда сложнее, чем соблазнить девушку, да и Мерлин давно уже натаскал их на то, как правильно привлечь внимание нужного человека, и все равно — это одно из последних испытаний. Наверняка от этого зависит многое. Может даже самое последнее — ведь логично, если его пройдет только кто-то один.

На секунду Эггзи воображает, как их цель предлагает им устроить групповушку, и давится.

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — участливо интересуется Гарри.

Они останавливаются у перехода, и Эггзи пару раз открывает рот, прежде чем спросить:

— Вам приходилось соблазнять кого-нибудь для… ну вы понимаете, для дела?

Гарри поднимает брови.

— Думаю, ты знаешь, почему я не стану отвечать на этот вопрос.

— «Это секретная информация»? — передразнивает Эггзи.

— Безусловно. Но это не основная причина.

Светофор меняет свой цвет, и они ступают на «зебру» перед самым носом старенького «Форда». Эггзи поднимает взгляд выше и видит вдалеке переливающийся всеми цветами радуги силуэт Лондонского Ока.

— А в чем причина?

— Эггзи, это очевидно, что человек, которым воспользовались в каких-либо целях, не будет рад, если об этом узнает весь свет. Кроме того, это просто правило хорошего тона — в приличном обществе тебе едва ли стоит хвастаться количеством своих побед на любовном… Эггзи?

Когда они достигают противоположного тротуара, и Эггзи просто цепляет Гарри за рукав и целенаправленно тащит туда, где над домами возвышается исполинское колесо обозрения, и Харт, очевидно, такого не ожидавший, безропотно шагает следом вместе со своим зонтиком.

— Я никогда не был наверху, — заявляет беспечно Эггзи, запрокинув голову, — там очень высоко, да?

Гарри кажется немного удивленным такой смене темы и траектории, но равняется с ним, аккуратно высвобождает свой рукав и смотрит на Око задумчиво.

— Приблизительно четыреста сорок футов.

— Вы это сейчас подсчитали? — недоверчиво спрашивает Эггзи, а потом трясет головой, не дожидаясь ответа. — Неважно. Пойдемте?

Он устремляется вперед, огибая других пешеходов, и только раз оглядывается, чтобы убедиться, что Гарри догоняет его. Око то пропадает, то вновь появляется в просвете между домами, но в конечном итоге оказывается прямо над головой. Подсветка вокруг него то и дело меняет свой цвет, будто на гигантской рождественской ели, если бы та была в форме колеса.

Эггзи жалеет о том, что вообще задал вопрос про соблазнение. Почему-то этот разговор в целом вызывает у него неожиданный неприятный осадок где-то в солнечном сплетении, как и мысль о том, что, конечно, у Гарри бывали такие задания, иначе он просто сказал бы «нет». Да на него стоит лишь взглянуть: высокий, статный, элегантный, с этим своим бархатным голосом — он просто создан для чего-то подобного. Ему нужно лишь намекнуть, и перед ним стелиться будут — только в путь. Джеймс Бонд может брать отпуск. Конечно, возможно — только возможно! — мнение Эггзи чуть-чуть предвзято, но только если совсем чуть-чуть.

И в каком-то смысле он рад, что Гарри просто принял дурацкую попытку сменить тему и не стал задавать вопросов.

У самого колеса Эггзи занимает место в хвосте не слишком длинной очереди прямо за целым семейством китайцев, а Гарри идет за билетами. Когда он возвращается, Эггзи оказывается настолько погружен в свои мысли, что вздрагивает от ощущения теплой руки на своем плече.

— Ты уже бывал здесь когда-нибудь?

— Н-нет, — отзывается Эггзи, почему-то запнувшись. — Никогда раньше. Я надеюсь, мы успеваем?

Гарри убирает руку, и почему-то это ощущается как облегчение. Он смотрит на свои часы и кивает.

— Да. Оборот занимает примерно полчаса, но учти: в случае какой-либо поломки придется прыгать.

— А вы тоже будете прыгать? — Эггзи таращится на Гарри, но тот лишь коротко усмехается:

— Я? Думаю, я просто подожду окончания ремонта.

Пожилая китаянка перед ними заходит в круглую кабину, подталкивая перед собой всех своих бесчисленных отпрысков. Эггзи немного тормозит, чтобы дождаться следующей — кабинка с семейством медленно проплывает перед лицом и устремляется вверх.

В этот час здесь не так много народу, так что они с Гарри оказываются одни. Посередине есть небольшая деревянная скамеечка, но Эггзи ее игнорирует и идет к самым перилам, опоясывающим кабинку по кругу. Металл холодит ладони, и прямо перед глазами открывается вид на причал, Темзу и противоположный берег. И если сначала почти все преграждает белая трепещущая тряпичная крыша причала, то стоит кабинке подняться чуть выше, и река раскидывается по обе стороны так широко и вольготно, словно и не одета в каменные рукава набережных.

Гарри бесшумно становится рядом, Эггзи опускает одну руку по шву и будто бы случайно прикасается запястьем к изумительной ткани темного рукава пальто.

Желудок подкатывает куда-то к горлу. Гарри, наверное, делает вид, что ничего не заметил.

Этот подъем легко можно сравнить с его жизнью. Сначала Эггзи видит только мосты, реку и здания на противоположном берегу: в их окнах сияет желтоватый свет, и фонари озаряют аккуратные деревья, торчащие тут и там из каменных клумб. Кабина движется выше, и глазам открывается город, празднично яркий в своих ночных огнях, практически никогда не дремлющий. Пестрый, разномастный, огромный. Дальше, у самого горизонта, дома заволакивает дымкой тумана, где-то там — Роули Уэй, и мама, наверное, пытается уложить Дейзи спать, а может, пьет с Дином и его приятелями. Пацаны, наверняка, сидят где-нибудь на общем балконе, возможно, курят травку или играют в карты. Может быть, даже вспоминают его, Эггзи, гадая, куда именно он мог пропасть. Мир больше не ограничивается кварталом Александра и Эйнсворт, он становится больше, Эггзи может увидеть его целиком — и теперь, побывав наверху, он так сильно не хочет вниз.

Его пальцы вздрагивают. Гарри не шевелится, Эггзи еще раз касается его рукава и тут же торопливо поворачивает голову, но Харт, кажется, увлечен видом. Рамка очков бросает на его лицо причудливую тень, и в полумраке оно кажется моложе. У Эггзи дыхание схватывает, когда он смотрит — глупость ведь, блажь, никогда Гарри его, мальчишку, не полюбит, сплошная колючая безнадежность, а гляди ж ты — острым чувством выворачивает кости так, что тошнота подкатывает к горлу от избытка. Эггзи нравился кто-то раньше, он думал даже, что бывал влюблен, но это все меркнет рядом с Гарри, с его призрачной улыбкой, с его бережным «мой мальчик», с тонким серебром седины в его висках, с тем, как летяще он движется, словно нет притяжения, нет оружия в чужих руках, нет смерти.

Это похоже на боль, только стократ слаще: вот так вот смотреть, забывшись, в чужое лицо, и просто перестать бороться, перестать говорить себе «нельзя», перестать отрицать и избегать встреч. Может быть, это просто потому, что Гарри был к нему добр, может, он, как несчастная псина, прикипел сердцем к первому, кто потрепал его по грязному загривку. Это не важно. Не имеет значения. Эггзи влюблен так болезненно и бесповоротно и осознает это сейчас, в четыреста сорока футах над городом, так живо, что ему хочется закричать.

— Эггзи? — Гарри поворачивает голову и смотрит немного вопросительно. Его ладони опускаются на металлическую перекладину, и Эггзи застревает взглядом на золотом перстне, надетом на мизинец. Кабина немного дрожит — а может, это удары сердца отдаются до самых кончиков пальцев. Они такие громкие, что можно лишиться слуха. — Золотое правило «Кингсмен»: что бы ни беспокоило тебя — отложи это на день после задания.

Это разумно, думает Эггзи и кивает. Да, он сможет поговорить с Гарри потом. Сможет и поговорит — когда на него так или иначе снова обрушится рутина, будет проще справляться с последствиями. 

— Да. Да, конечно. — Он тоже опускает обе ладони на поручень. Крошечный Вестминстер прямо под ногами подмигивает огнями окон. — Я справлюсь. Я имею в виду, я знаю, что делать. Просто… каждый раз то, чего я хочу, кажется таким недосягаемым. Я гораздо чаще слышу, что не справлюсь, чем наоборот.

Пальцы Гарри немного сжимаются.

— Эггзи, что бы ты ни делал, кто-нибудь скажет тебе, что ты не слишком хорош для этого. Причиной может послужить твое происхождение, или твой внешний вид, или просто твое присутствие. Только из-за того, где ты родился, ты всегда будешь для кого-нибудь таким. _Недостаточным_. Но это просто слова, и однажды ты это поймешь. Ты можешь завоевать мир, если перестанешь сомневаться.

Губы Эггзи сами собой растягиваются в слабой улыбке. Он поворачивает голову, обнаруживая, что Гарри смотрит на него с симпатией, и сердце самовольно совершает в груди кульбит.

— Знаете, что я думаю? — говорит он смело. — Я думаю, что у меня будете вы. Это уже делает меня _достаточным_. Остальное не имеет значения.

Гарри улыбается ему и не говорит ни «да», ни «нет».


	4. Chapter 4

_Drive around, night time, nowhere to go  
Melt me down, I'm like wax to your jokes  
Lost and found, knocking heads, laying low  
And there's no point reliving crimes to lose this._

Fake It — Bastille

 

Как-то, то ли будучи в стельку пьяным, то ли по большой обкурке, Джамал затирал Эггзи про то, что, по его мнению, вся жизнь, которую он сейчас живет, — лишь краткое мгновение, растянувшееся в его умирающем мозгу. «Представь, — говорил он, размахивая тлеющим фильтром забытой сигареты, — на самом деле ты сейчас лежишь на операционном столе, и твое грёбаное сердце собирается ударить в последний грёбаный раз. Но ты думаешь, что сидишь на крыше с пацанами и хорошо проводишь время. А потом ты думаешь, что трахаешь Джессику с третьего этажа, и видишь, как ее сиськи трясутся над твоим лицом, — он пытается изобразить это руками, отчаянно пытаясь быть более наглядным, — но на самом деле ты все еще лежишь на блядском операционном столе, и твое сердце уже готовится. А потом ты — бум! — и все. Всекаешь?» Эггзи тогда смеялся над ним так, что пиво потекло из носа — он и сам хорошенько надрался, и небо было высоким, крыша облупленной и теплой, а Дин — не так уж страшен, когда не может найти его здесь. Он не думал о смерти. Ему было, наверное, лет семнадцать — тот возраст, когда он еще не окончательно осознал, насколько все дерьмово. Это потом уже случилось — и рождение мелкой Дейзи, и морская пехота, и, позднее, Гарри Харт с его охуительными историями о секретной службе.

И, наверное, сейчас Эггзи даже не вспомнил бы это все, если бы не лежал, привязанный накрепко, на рельсах, зная, что через несколько мгновений колеса поезда разделят его ровно на три части. 

Это дело вообще с самого начала не задалось. Если быть точным, примерно с того момента, когда Гарри простился с ним у набережной, пожелав удачи и подозрительно быстро испарившись в неизвестном направлении. Эггзи был все еще погружен в свои откровения о влюбленности в него и едва ли думал о задании, пока садился в подъехавший кэб и называл адрес. Местом проведения вечеринки оказался охренительно элитный клуб: три этажа стекла и арматуры, неоновое сияние и… огромные шкафы-охранники у входа, заявившие, что Эггзи здесь делать нечего. По-видимому, он со своим альтернативным подходом к выбору одежды нихуево так просчитался, потому что все те, кого шкафы пускали беспрекословно, были одеты в костюмы и коктейльные платьица.

Он крутился у клуба последующие пятнадцать минут, не позволяя себе погрузиться в отчаяние. Он не мог провалиться. Возможно, прямо сейчас Хескетт уже обрабатывал ту блондиночку на предмет сближения. Представить, что этот напыщенный мудак будет работать плечом к плечу с Гарри вместо Эггзи (ну или, хотя бы, Рокс), было смерти подобно. Так что Эггзи поступил так же, как сделал бы любой чувак с района на его месте: отправился к служебному выходу в крохотном темном переулке, где почти все пространство занимали мусорные баки, доверху набитые черными мешками, и взломал дверь при помощи ловких пальцев, обрывка проволоки с соседнего забора и любезно оставленной ему Гарри пластиковой карточки.

Впрочем, на этом злоключения не кончились. В клубе было не слишком много народу, кое-кто танцевал в ритме музыки и неона, а бармен за стойкой элегантно перекидывал бутылки из руки в руку, наливая очередной заказ. Взяв для храбрости шампанского и отпив глоток, Эггзи в пощипывании пузырьков на языке ощутил вкус горечи, да такой, что едва не выплюнул все обратно в бокал. Он никогда не был специалистом по шампанскому — да и вообще не помнил, чтобы когда-либо его пробовал — но это было слишком дерьмово для напитка, ставшего классикой в приличном обществе.

Чарли и Рокси нашлись за одним из столиков в компании белокурой девушки. Та едва ли казалась заинтересованной, скорее, наоборот, не чаяла, как избавиться от компании. Она была красива, лучше, чем на фото, но куда более холодна. Впрочем, вряд ли Мерлин мог дать им простую цель. Горький вкус изо рта так никуда и не делся, и это немного пугало Эггзи, он попытался сделать еще глоток и скривился под аккомпанемент ехидной улыбки Чарли. Хескетт решил, что это уловка, и в любое другое время это могло бы ей быть, но сейчас горечь начала казаться невыносимой, дополняясь легким звоном в ушах. Эггзи сглотнул и отставил бокал подальше, попытавшись сосредоточиться на происходящем. Неоновые огни оставляли в поле зрения синие следы.

«Есть куда более легкое средство затащить кого-то в постель, — сказал подошедший к их столику официант, после того как сообщил светловолосой девушке, что ее просят к телефону. Его улыбка расплывалась перед глазами в невообразимое белое пятно. — Рогипнол».

Эти слова еще звучат в ушах, когда Эггзи приходит в себя. Его руки и ноги болезненно и крепко привязаны к ледяному металлу, содрогающемуся от пока еще далекого перестука. Вокруг мрак и провода, потолок теряется где-то в темноте, во рту — иссохшаяся пустыня, а официант, тот самый, которого он последним видел в клубе, смотрит на Эггзи сверху вниз и улыбается. Он словно сошел с кадра старого кино о шпионах, типичный злодей с пугающей гримасой, только вот Эггзи не в кино, и металл вибрирует под ним все сильнее. Нужно лишь повернуть голову, чтобы понять, что это — рельсы, и, видимо, сейчас они находятся в метро.

Паника захватывает с головой. Эггзи судорожно дергает руками, но веревки только сильнее впиваются в кожу, оставляя жгучие следы.

— Это шутка? Какого хуя?! Отпустите, отпустите меня, блядь!

— Твои друзья уже мертвы, но у тебя еще есть шанс. Просто скажи мне: что за хрень «Кингсмен» и кто такой Гарри Харт? — голос разносится по тоннелю гулом вместе со светом приближающихся фар. В руке официанта вдруг поблескивает нож, а у Эггзи в голове крутится, перебивая друг друга, какая-то херня: кто скажет маме? Как это случилось? Кто-то вычислил «Кингсмен» и решил подобраться к агентству через не закаленных в бою учеников? В порядке ли Гарри? И что, если Джамал был прав в своих обдолбанных заключениях, и на самом деле всю свою жизнь Эггзи провел на трясущихся рельсах?

Это не шутка. Все происходит на самом деле. Эггзи продолжает умолять отпустить его — слова срываются с языка, минуя мозг, но в голове остается только отстраненная мысль: «Скорее бы это кончилось. Давай. Просто переедь меня уже». Все, что он твердо знает — он не скажет о «Кингсмен» ни слова.

Дрожь под ним становится практически неистовой.

— Тебе нужно лишь ответить, и я освобожу тебя.

Какая сладкая ложь.

Свет фар болезненно ударяет в глаза, стук и гул разрывают ушные перепонки, и из глотки Эггзи сам собой вырывается истерический вопль, прежде чем он ощущает резкий рывок.

*** 

— Поздравляю. Ты прошел задание.

Эггзи кажется, что бархатный голос ему послышался. Он обнаруживает, что зажмурился, и открывает глаза — под веки будто песка насыпали. Прямо над головой Эггзи видит увитый проводами потолок, к мокрому телу прилипла футболка, и есть основания полагать, что он только чудом не обоссался от страха.

Платформа с мягким щелчком поднимается из глубокой ямы и встает на место. Проехавший мимо поезд гулко стучит по рельсам колесами где-то вдалеке, так и не задев ни единого волоска на голове своей жертвы. Гарри Харт в элегантном длинном пальто стоит прямо над трясущимися ногами в белых кроссовках — его лицо тонет в полумраке, но это, безусловно, он.

— Ч-чего? — каркает Эггзи не своим голосом и на пробу пару раз дергает руками — он все еще привязан.

Гарри аккуратно поддергивает свои брюки и садится рядом, цепляя зажатым в руке ножом веревку, опутавшую лодыжки Эггзи. Лезвие легко распарывает толстый жгут, словно древнюю ветошь.

— Ты прошел задание, — повторяет Харт, освободив ноги и аккуратно перемещаясь выше. Эггзи обдает запахом восхитительного парфюма, край мягкого пальто касается щеки. Он раз и другой сжимает и разжимает кулаки, чувствуя, что ладони липкие от пота, и, освободившись, пытается незаметно вытереть их о рукава толстовки, прежде чем подняться на трясущиеся от прилива адреналина ноги. Гарри, поднимаясь, прячет нож куда-то в складки своего кашемирового пальто и выглядит благожелательным и спокойным — будто не напугал только что своего протеже до полусмерти.

Теперь это кажется очевидным. Конечно, все было подстроено, а официант, вероятно, просто один из служащих «Кингсмен». У них всегда все под контролем. Они просто хотели убедиться, что будущий агент в _любых_ обстоятельствах умеет хранить секреты. Только вот коленки никак не прекратят ходить ходуном.

— А о-остальные? — запинаясь, спрашивает Эггзи. Взгляд Гарри скользит по его лицу и останавливается где-то на шее, когда Эггзи гулко сглатывает.

— Роксанна прошла испытание. Чарли следующий. Хочешь взглянуть?

Эггзи кивает, не совсем доверяя своему голосу. Гарри отходит к стене и с тихим шорохом открывает перед ним совсем незаметную крошечную дверь: ему самому приходится пригнуться, чтобы зайти внутрь. Поднимаясь по обнаружившейся за ней дребезжащей металлической лестнице, Эггзи водит руками о штаны, все еще пытаясь избавиться от неприятного ощущения липких ладоней.

— Это ведь не настоящее метро, да?

— Было бы рискованно использовать настоящее, — легко отзывается Гарри. — Налево, пожалуйста.

Дверь выводит в знакомый коридор: чуть пройти — и вот он, поворот к отсеку с общей спальней. Но Гарри идет в другую сторону, и Эггзи послушно плетется за ним, чувствуя зарождающуюся у основания шеи головную боль.

Их путь заканчивается в помещении, в котором Эггзи никогда еще не был: это что-то вроде небольшой координаторской с несколькими большими экранами, станцией связи и кучей техники непонятного назначения на столе. За ним с идеально прямой спиной восседает Мерлин, у правой его руки стоит белая чашка с чаем. Гарри и Эггзи он приветствует коротким кивком и снова обращает свой взгляд на экран, где уже знакомый не-официант деловито привязывает бесчувственное тело Чарли к рельсам. По левую руку от Мерлина обнаруживается Рокси, а с ней — видимо, ее наставник: высокий темноволосый мужчина в синем костюме в белую строчку. Эггзи пялится на него во все глаза, пока Гарри пожимает ему руку: у них с Рокси в лицах явно есть некоторое семейное сходство, и не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что это он — ее дядя. И, ну, муж бывшего агента Ланселота.

Эггзи сглатывает и храбро протягивает ему руку для пожатия.

— Я, э-э, Гэри Анвин.

— Персиваль, — говорит агент вежливо, пусть и довольно ровно, и легко встряхивает его ладонь. — Поздравляю с успешным прохождением теста.

— Э-э, да. Спасибо.

Рокси коротко и немного нервно улыбается Эггзи: похоже, она еще сама не отошла от шока, ее волосы, прежде аккуратно уложенные, похожи на воронье гнездо, а лицо все еще немного серое — в тон конкретно запылившемуся платью.

На экране «официант» зевает и смотрит на наручные часы. Происходящее с такого ракурса кажется Эггзи немного сюрреалистичным. Рокси, этот Персиваль и Мерлин все это время просто смотрели, как он орал от ужаса, матерился и корчился на рельсах, будто в каком-то кино — это немного дико, хотя, возможно, от пережитого шока просто не остается сил на негодование.

Гарри стоит рядом, очень близко — Эггзи почти может почувствовать его плечом.

Чарли шевелится, приходит в себя, и «официант» торопливо прячет часы под рукавом и достает из кармана нож. Шоу начинается.

Наверное, Эггзи даже жалко Хескетта — отсюда кажется, что тот испытывает куда больший ужас, нежели он сам. Чарли буквально колотит, он судорожно подбирается, и когда просит его отпустить, в голосе звучит такая мольба, что закладывает уши. Эггзи почему-то вспоминает тот случай, когда Хескетт травил Джей Би: у несчастного мопса был такой же голос, — и чувство жалости как-то попускает. Чарли явно не готов умирать за идею, поезд еще даже не близко, когда он раскрывает карты: «Честер Кинг — это Артур, у него есть агентство, называется «Кингсмен»…» Эггзи никогда прежде не слышал это имя, Честер Кинг, но вообще все кажется вполне логичным: среди рыцарей Круглого стола должен быть свой король.

Поезд полностью скрывает привязанного Чарли под собой, и Эггзи видит, как «официант» уходит, устало потирая лоб, а его место занимает пожилой мужчина, практически старик — его волосы абсолютно седые, но весь облик излучает безупречно аристократическую стать.

— Ты разочаровал меня, — говорит он Чарли, и его голос, слегка искаженный динамиками, звучит раздраженно. — Я возлагал на тебя большие надежды.

Эггзи содрогается, представив, что нечто подобное говорит ему Гарри, и бросает на Харта нервный взгляд. Тот выглядит безмятежным.

Мерлин разворачивается в кресле. За его спиной на экране брошенный своим наставником Чарли пытается выбраться из опутавших тело веревок.

— Что ж, — говорит он, — сир Персиваль, сир Галахад — позвольте поздравить вас. Эггзи — я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что твой отец дошел до этого этапа. — Эггзи вздрагивает и хмурится. Ему кажется, что сейчас Гарри коснется его плеча, но этого не происходит. — У вас с Роксаной есть двадцать четыре часа, чтобы провести их со своими наставниками, а затем вы вернетесь в «Кингсмен» для финального этапа отбора.

— Что будет, если мы пройдем оба? — с вызовом спрашивает Эггзи. Мерлин пожимает плечами и ничего не говорит, но его глаза хитро щурятся.

*** 

— Что вы будете делать? — вполголоса спрашивает Эггзи, когда их четверка оказывается на станции подземки «Кингсмен». Рокси заправляет за ухо растрепанную прядь и оправляет в руке поводок Джины, которая гордо следует за ней. Джей Би семенит рядом, пыхтя и то и дело норовя остановиться, чтобы обнюхать произвольные участки пола.

— Ну, думаю, я наконец-то приму нормальный душ.

Эггзи фыркает:

— Могла бы и спасибо сказать, что я прикрывал тебя все это время.

— Спасибо. Мой рыцарь душевых комнат, — бодро отзывается Рокси и треплет его по щеке, прежде чем сесть на обтянутое клетчатой тканью кресло в капсуле. Эггзи устраивается напротив и кладет руки на подлокотники, с наслаждением сползая по спинке. Персиваль смотрит на него с молчаливым интересом, а потом переводит взгляд на Гарри, будто обменивается с ним безмолвными наблюдениями. Эггзи чувствует, что слегка краснеет, но совершенно не планирует менять свою позу. Рокси, похоже, откровенно веселится. Капсула гудит, с бешеной скоростью преодолевая расстояние до Лондона: ее путь длится всего несколько минут, поспеть за ней смог бы разве что самолет, и то не факт.

Будь в «Кингсмен» посетители, они, должно быть, оказались бы шокированы видом двоих джентльменов, пыльной и лохматой молодой девушки, такого же пыльного и лохматого пацана с окраин и двух псов, выходящих из одной крошечной примерочной, но, к счастью, ателье пустует. Тед, кажется, рад их видеть — его улыбка может поспорить по блеску с бриллиантовыми запонками, лежащими перед ним на стойке. Наверняка в этих запонках целый набор какой-нибудь прослушивающей техники, а даже если и нет — ими вполне можно ослепить противника, такие они сияющие.

— Добрый вечер, господа. Транспорт уже ждет, — говорит Тед, слегка наклонив голову на бок. — Мистер Мортон, ваш новый костюм будет готов завтра после шести.

Персиваль кивает, и Эггзи впервые видит на его каменном лице нечто, отдаленно похожее на вежливую улыбку. Гарри тоже нечасто смеется, так и хочется уточнить: в джентльменском сообществе за проявление эмоций штрафуют, что ли? — но Эггзи благоразумно молчит.

На крыльце Рокси незаметно берет его за руку.

— Я рада, что это ты, — говорит она, и Эггзи хмыкает, неловко похлопывая ее по спине.

— Я тоже рад, что это я.

Рокси закатывает глаза и легко спрыгивает с лестницы в своем узком синем платье. Персиваль, придерживающий для нее дверь стоящего прямо напротив крыльца кэба, смотрит на Эггзи сквозь стекла очков.

— Приятно было познакомиться с вами, Гэри.

— Мне тоже, мистер Мортон. И, ну, лучше — Эггзи, о’кей?

Персиваль кивает, обходит кэб и садится на заднее сиденье, захлопывая за собой дверь. Любопытная мордочка Джины тычется в стекло, и Эггзи машет ей рукой, провожая взглядом кэб, поблескивающий чисто намытой крышей в свете бледного вечереющего неба, а потом подставляет лицо свежему ветерку. Гарри его не подгоняет, просто стоит рядом, и его лицо почему-то кажется таким мягким. Эггзи только сейчас начинает осознавать: он прошел. Прошел испытание. Он на финишной прямой, еще немного — и он станет агентом «Кингсмен». При мысли об этом в груди будто надувается воздушный шар.

У него будет дом. Будут приключения. Будут новые друзья.

У него будет Гарри.

Он чувствует себя восхитительно.

— Куда мы поедем? — с живым любопытством спрашивает Эггзи, разворачиваясь и вольготно прислоняясь к чугунной оградке крыльца. Джей Би возится у подножия — должно быть, обилие новых запахов и звуков сводит его с ума.

Гарри слегка наклоняет голову на бок. Его глаза улыбаются.

— А куда бы ты хотел?

Эггзи смеется, запрокидывая голову. Это уже было с ними — кажется, будто тысячу лет назад.

— Сейчас ваша очередь. В прошлый раз я выбрал Лондонское Око.

— Что ж. В таком случае, я буду рад пригласить тебя к себе, — невозмутимо отзывается Гарри. Эггзи щурится.

— Вот так сразу? — выдыхает он бесстыже, а Харт только брови поднимает. Эггзи чувствует, как скулы заливает румянцем, но продолжает улыбаться. Возможно, ему только кажется, но губы Гарри вздрагивают в ответной улыбке.

*** 

Эггзи думает, что это может быть что угодно: огромный особняк в пять этажей, пентхаус из стекла и арматуры где-нибудь в центре, ну или на худой конец апартаменты напротив Вестминстерского аббатства, но место, где живет Гарри, оказывается каким-то неожиданным и сказочным. Пока они идут по узкой и мокрой от дождя Стэнхоуп Мьюз, Эггзи глубоко вдыхает запах влажных пестрых цветов в горшках, стоящих у каждого дома, и чувствует, как с каждым шагом внутри что-то сжимается от волнения. Каменная брусчатка блестящая, темная под ногами, немного скользкая. Эггзи пару раз незаметно цепляет пальцами широкие листья растений в кадках, и те в ответ обдают его ручейками дождевой воды. Многие окна светятся ровным желтым светом, откуда-то слышатся тихие голоса и далекие звуки фортепиано. Джей Би сует свой любопытный нос везде, куда может дотянуться, и оглушительно чихает, разбрызгивая слюни, в очередной раз вынырнув из облака лиловых цветочков.

Дом Гарри стоит в самом конце улицы, он небольшой, двухэтажный и безупречно белый. Эггзи рассматривает его, приоткрыв рот, пока Харт возится с ключами и сигнализацией. Если бы раньше кто-нибудь упомянул, что в таком месте может жить секретный агент, Эггзи заржал бы ему в лицо, но сейчас он вдруг осознает, что это идеальное прикрытие. Гарри обитает в тихом районе среди потомственных аристократов и пожилых писателей, да и сам выглядит всего лишь как респектабельный немолодой джентльмен. Никто никогда не додумается искать его здесь. Это место так же безупречно, как и сам Гарри Харт.

Прихожая оказывается очень маленькой, Гарри аккуратно вешает на крючок свое пальто, опускает зонтик в подставку и проходит вглубь дома. Эггзи отряхивает мокрые кроссовки, стуча ими друг о друга, вешает на крючок бейсболку, отпускает Джей Би с поводка и идет следом.

Тут так много всего — глаза разбегаются, — и одновременно интерьер кажется немного безликим. Эггзи понятия не имеет, тратит ли Гарри все свободное время на уборку, или, может быть, кто-то прибирается здесь вместо него, но все поверхности идеально чистые, и даже на рамках, в которые заключены маленькие графические пейзажи, нет ни пылинки.

Эггзи останавливается у схематичного изображения римского Колизея напротив входной двери, а потом смотрит на Гарри, который, кажется, наблюдает за ним из гостиной.

— Я тут подумал, что если бы ничего не знал о вас, ваш дом совсем сбил бы меня с толку, — сообщает Эггзи честно. Уголок губ Гарри вздрагивает в ухмылке.

— Быть может, таков и был мой замысел.

— Или вы просто тащитесь от барахла. Я имею в виду, здесь между этими набросками и рисунками щенят не хватает только фото вашей бабушки, чтобы окончательно нарушить гармонию и открыть портал в антикварную лавку.

Брови Гарри насмешливо взлетают вверх.

— Сообщи об этом Мерлину. Он обожает повторять, что половину вещей отсюда давно пора выбросить.

Эггзи давит ухмылку и покусывает губу. Должно быть, Гарри и Мерлин и впрямь дружат, если последний позволяет себе подобные замечания. Впрочем, с другой стороны, есть вероятность, что попади он в квартиру Эггзи — тоже сказал бы нечто подобное.

Продолжая оглядываться, он обнаруживает большой диван, телевизор, несколько шкафов, набитых книгами, роскошный букет лилий на туалетном столике, а чуть дальше — небольшую светлую столовую и кухню. Джей Би как раз направляется туда, цокая коготками.

— Не так быстро, — говорит Гарри, перехватывая толстяка мопса у самого порога столовой. Джей Би сучит лапками, недовольно ворчит и успокаивается, лишь когда Гарри передает его Эггзи на руки. — Будь добр, вымой его лапы в ванной на втором этаже, а затем спускайся сюда. Полагаю, вас обоих следует хорошенько покормить.

Эггзи кивает, прижимая к себе Джей Би, и послушно возвращается в коридор, чтобы подняться наверх по узкой лестнице.

Второй этаж такой же светлый, как первый, только там — узкий коридор и кругом двери. Эггзи на пробу толкает самую дальнюю, рассудив, что логично было бы найти ванную здесь, но по силуэту мебели в темной комнате осознает, что ошибся — это вовсе не ванная, а спальня, причем, вероятно, принадлежащая самому Гарри. Его охватывает любопытство, и, сунув мопса под мышку, Эггзи осторожно нашаривает выключатель.

Желтоватый свет озаряет комнату. Она такая же светлая, как остальные, и большую ее часть занимает заправленная тяжелым покрывалом деревянная кровать с резной спинкой. Эггзи сглатывает — ему едва ли когда-нибудь даже мечталось поспать на таком великолепии одному. Напротив двери — большое окно, и, наверное, ясным утром в эту комнату заливаются восхитительные солнечные лучи, льющиеся сквозь бледные полупрозрачные шторы. На тумбочке у кровати лежит книга, ее странички небрежно заложены истрепанной закладкой, и Эггзи щурится, пытаясь прочесть название на сдержанного бежевого цвета обложке. Ему очень хочется подойти ближе, но он не решается далеко уходить за порог — он и так без спроса заглянул в святая святых этого дома. Впрочем, он себя не обманывает: наверняка для незваных гостей здесь припасена пара сюрпризов, устроить которые можно, не отходя от кровати.

Джей Би пыхтит и выворачивается, и Эггзи, опомнившись, торопливо выключает свет и закрывает дверь. Предыдущая по коридору комната оказывается ванной.

Когда он возвращается, Гарри обнаруживается на кухне: он колдует над стойкой, элегантно закатав рукава до хруста отглаженной рубашки. Пиджака на нем нет, и Эггзи видит кожаные ремни портупеи и кобуру под мышкой. Джей Би торопливо несется на запах еды и с наслаждением опускает свое рыльце в приготовленную для него на полу миску, а Эггзи замирает в дверях столовой, позволяя себе смотреть, пока Гарри не обернулся. Сердце гулко и тяжело стучит, заходится от волнения, как тогда, на колесе, только теперь они с Гарри совсем одни. В груди ёкает, когда Эггзи представляет, что мог бы подойти и просто ткнуться лбом между чужих лопаток. Ткнуться и вдохнуть, пропуская через себя знание о том, чем пахнет Гарри Харт.

— Это не извиняет меня, однако у меня практически не было времени подготовиться к твоему появлению здесь, — говорит Гарри, повернув голову, и Эггзи спохватывается, надеясь только, что глаза не выдали его мыслей. — Боюсь, ужин будет скромным.

— Слушайте, я, как правило, питаюсь полуфабрикатами, — неловко ухмыляется он. — Вы могли бы и вовсе себя не напрягать. — Подобравшись ближе, Эггзи рассматривает эмалированные тарелки, висящие на стене, и его вдруг посещает мысль настолько удивительная, что он замирает, прежде чем спросить: — А мой отец… Он тоже тут был?

Гарри с легким стуком откладывает нож и одним движением смахивает с доски аккуратные кусочки мяса на весело шипящую сковородку.

— Был. У меня есть основания полагать, что ему понравился мой дом. И я нахожу довольно любопытным тот факт, что он стоял на том самом месте, где сейчас находишься ты, и вспоминал о своем сыне.

У Эггзи что-то перехватывает в горле. Ему кажется, он целое мгновение видит это воочию: его отец здесь, на этой самой кухне, смотрит, как Гарри Харт готовит ему ужин, и вспоминает о своей семье.

О нем, об Эггзи.

— И… что он говорил?

Гарри внимательно рассматривает мясо и немного убавляет огонь, прежде чем повернуться к Эггзи лицом, слегка прислоняясь бедром к краю стола.

— Что, возможно, однажды он привел бы тебя в «Кингсмен».

— Врете!

— Ни в коем случае.

Эггзи прикусывает губу, рассматривая стыки плитки на полу. Ему стыдно признаться, но он даже лицо своего отца едва ли помнит. Детская память так коротка, а фотографии он не рассматривал никогда. Сначала злился, что папа их бросил. Потом — боялся чего-то. И наконец — просто перестал об этом думать. А вот Гарри, кажется, помнит его даже слишком хорошо.

— Мне Рокси кое-что рассказала. О его гибели. — Харт приподнимает брови вопросительно, и Эггзи спешит добавить: — Не о задании, об этом она не знает ничего. Только о том, что он погасил собой взрыв или вроде того.

Гарри вздыхает — его плечи вздымаются и опускаются.

— Я ошибся, — говорит он немного нехотя. — Я должен был заметить, что у того человека была граната. Но все казалось простым и понятным. К сожалению, в нашей работе цена ошибки — чья-то жизнь. И хорошо, если она твоя собственная, а не…

— Слушайте, — перебивает Эггзи, — я на вас не злюсь. Я имею в виду, я ведь его толком и не знал. Я когда-то вообще думал, что он передознулся или типа того, а мать просто говорить об этом не хочет. Только медаль в эту версию не очень вписывалась. Я… ну, наверное, я, типа, рад, что это не так. Он спас вас, и знаете, это хорошо, потому что я вас встретил.

Глаза у Гарри теплые, когда он смотрит на Эггзи, теплые и золотистые.

Тот не ожидает, что они будут проводить время так, но это хорошо — даже слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Гарри кормит его лучшим ужином за всю его гребаную жизнь (и Эггзи честно сообщает ему об этом, не стесняясь в выражениях), а потом показывает дом, исключая собственную спальню, в которой Эггзи уже был, но не собирается в этом признаваться, и какую-то комнату на первом этаже. Почти все в доме выдержано в едином стиле: светлые обои, ажурный деревянный паркет и десятки разномастных картин, рисунков и каких-то медалей в рамках. Скорее всего, эти медали носят исторический характер и вряд ли принадлежат Гарри, но Эггзи все равно их рассматривает.

И только одна комната отличается от остальных так резко, что Эггзи чувствует робость и оторопь, заходя в нее.

— Кабинет, — говорит Гарри и подходит к темному силуэту стола, зажигая на нем лампу, а потом следует к торшеру в углу, чтобы щелкнуть и его выключателем. Стены, которые поначалу показались Эггзи пугающе бурыми, на деле красно-рыжие — и все аккуратно и ровно увешаны передовицами «The Sun». Газеты висят везде, буквально от пола до потолка, а расстояние между ними, кажется, выверено до миллиметра.

Гарри расслабленно опускается в свое кресло за дубовым столом и с интересом наблюдает за Эггзи, который пытается привести заголовки на газетах к общему знаменателю. В конце концов, он сдается и просто наугад тычет в самый, как ему кажется, бредовый:

— «Ссать или не ссать»?

Глаза Гарри насмешливо щурятся.

— Этот заголовок появился в тот день, когда я обезвредил в Париже «грязную бомбу».

Губы Эггзи сами собой складываются в понятливое «о». Он начинает, кажется, догонять смысл всех этих газет. Охуеть, их ведь тут _действительно много_ … Он наугад выбирает другой:

— «Германия: 1, Англия: 5»?

— Пропустил эту игру. Раскрыл шпионский заговор в Пентагоне, — без промедления отзывается Гарри. Эггзи ухмыляется и качает головой. Похоже, у Гарри не только десятки дел за плечами, но и отменная память. Взгляд сам собой скользит вдоль глупых, ничего не значащих заголовков и останавливается на самом на вид дряхлом: газета немного выцвела со временем и датирована аж тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят четвертым годом. Эггзи выразительно указывает на нее, и Гарри смотрит так, словно ему действительно нравится этот выбор.

— Мое первое серьезное задание. Предотвратил убийство Маргарет Тэтчер.

Эггзи хмыкает:

— За это вам не все благодарны.

Брови Гарри поднимаются над темной рамкой очков.

— Эггзи, никто меня ни за что не благодарил. В новостях на передовицах появляются всякие модные глупости, а успехи «Кингсмен» остаются неизменно в секрете. Имя джентльмена должно появляться в газетах трижды: когда он рождается, женится и умирает, а мы все, в первую очередь, джентльмены.

Эггзи вздыхает и с размаху плюхается на мягкое сиденье кресла напротив стола. Оно приятно прогибается и поскрипывает под его весом.

— Что ж, в таком случае, я в полной жопе. Все как Чарли говорил: мне тут не место.

— Ерунда, — немного резко отзывается Гарри. — Родиться джентльменом — не значит быть им. Джентльменом можно стать.

Эггзи пожимает плечами.

— Возможно. Но как?

Ответом ему служит такой красноречивый вздох, что ни мгновения сомнений нет в том, что Гарри издал его нарочно и именно так, как планировал.

— Ну, хорошо. Урок первый: ты должен был спросить разрешения, прежде чем сесть. И урок второй, — Гарри делает паузу, и глаза его так откровенно смеются, что Эггзи забывает вдохнуть, — уметь готовить правильный мартини.

Эггзи фыркает. Гарри шутит над ним, и это так очевидно, и почему-то совсем не обидно. От этого искрящегося весельем взгляда у него коленки подгибаются, хорошо, что он сидит — и еще от мысли: _мы сейчас будем пить вместе._

— Да, Гарри, — выдыхает он и поднимается, чтобы спуститься с владельцем дома обратно в столовую и расположиться за длинным, накрытым белой скатертью столом.

На самом деле Эггзи больше мешает, чем учится. Сначала он пытается запомнить верный порядок: лед, кажется, одна часть сухого джина («Две части, но если ты опять перепутаешь, можно сказать, что так и было задумано»), одна часть вермута («Опять лед? Я имею в виду, в нем точно останется кусок моего языка, если мы продолжим в том же духе»), перелить в стакан («Это коктейльная рюмка. Никогда не называй ее стаканом, пожалуйста»). Эггзи пробует, что вышло, но не особенно понимает вкус, потому что мартини оказывается действительно _ледяным_ , зато с интересом зажевывает выпитое плавающей в рюмке оливкой и красноречиво выражает свое «фу». Гарри только брови поднимает и предлагает ему попробовать сделать все самому.

Эггзи старательно пытается повторить то, что видел, но забывает про очередную порцию льда, а потом немного проливает мартини мимо рюмки и тушуется, но Гарри, кажется, плевать на алкогольное пятно на белой скатерти, но вот от получившейся смеси он явно не в восторге. Эггзи фыркает («раз не нравится вам, выпью я»), и ловко ворует рюмку из чужих пальцев, чтобы быстренько опрокинуть в рот ее содержимое.

В животе приятно теплеет, предательски быстро, несмотря на съеденный ужин: может, сказывается пережитое волнение, может, сам напиток, может — близость Гарри в безупречной рубашке. Тот делает еще порцию, и Эггзи лезет пальцами прямо в бокал, чтобы достать оттуда блядскую оливку, а потом облизывает их и чувствует на языке сухой можжевеловый вкус джина. Гарри следит за ним одним взглядом, и неясно, осуждение в нем или что-то иное.

— Так моего отца вы тоже напоили? — интересуется Эггзи и пробует смаковать мартини короткими глотками, как делает Харт, но, впрочем, его организму, кажется, уже поздно.

— Он был весьма сдержан в том, что касается алкоголя, — отзывается Гарри. Эггзи подставляет ладонь под щеку и ухмыляется.

— Блин, не то, что я, да? А вы когда-нибудь напивались?

Гарри закатывает глаза.

— Прелестный вопрос из серии «были ли у вас родители». Да, безусловно, я напивался. Но веселых историй не последует, прости.

Фыркнув, Эггзи осушает свой бокал и тянется к бутылке джина. Гарри ему не мешает, просто продолжает наблюдать за тем, как Эггзи безуспешно пытается смешать мартини прямо у себя в рюмке.

— Жесть, — резюмирует тот и заливает в себя очередную неудачную порцию. — Но хоть какая-нибудь веселая история у вас есть?

— А у тебя? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает Гарри.

Эггзи задумчиво бросает в рот гадкую оливку и невнятно мычит.

— Ну… Одну расскажу, только если вы смеяться не будете. В общем, пока я валялся там на рельсах и ждал, что меня переедет поезд, я вспомнил, как мы с пацанами вылезли на крышу побухать…

Вообще-то Эггзи почти уверен, что Гарри рано или поздно перебьет его, скажет, что ему это не интересно, или, на крайний случай, займется чтением этикетки джина — та, наверное, всяко увлекательней. Но тот действительно слушает немного сбивчивый, запальчивый рассказ и отвлекается только раз, чтобы смешать еще мартини. Эггзи рассказывает о Джамале и его теориях, то и дело сбиваясь на замечания о других своих друзьях, его рассказ плутает и путается, и пару раз он обнаруживает, что довольно далеко ушел от темы, повествуя о том, как скрипит во дворе старая качель и как кружится голова, если влезть на нее после нескольких бутылок пива, и о том, как проезжающие Роули Уэй поезда порой мешают уснуть. К моменту завершения своей истории он уже порядком пьян, и в глазах у него двоится. Гарри сидит напротив и, кажется, давно уже не пьет.

— Вообще-то, такая теория действительно существует, — говорит он, и Эггзи замирает, вслушиваясь в бархатный голос, и не сразу осознает смысл сказанного. — Она, полагаю, скорее философская, нежели научная. Если рассказывать ее менее спутанно, чем это сделал твой друг, она говорит о том, что каждый миг, который ты проживаешь, — лишь слепок твоей памяти, воскрешенный в ней перед смертью.

Эггзи тупо моргает пару раз, прогоняя сонливость.

— Но это же логично.

— Да, некоторые вещи бывают на диво очевидны, и все же люди предпочитают облекать их в слова. 

Эта фраза цепляет что-то внутри, и Эггзи ложится грудью на стол, вытягивая руки, и пытается поймать мысль за хвост. Та ускользает от него в пьяном мареве, и столовая немного кренится на бок. Гарри кренится вместе с ней — какой же он все-таки удивительный, и смотрит так, будто все на свете знает…

— Гарри?

— Хм?

— А у вас есть жена?

Ответа не следует, Харт поднимается из-за стола и идет на кухню. Эггзи поворачивает голову, следя за ним глазами, и нарочито выпячивает губу, всеми силами показывая, что обижен таким безразличием к его вопросу. Из-за того, что перед глазами все расплывается, не очень понятно, что именно Гарри там делает, а время, кажется, закручивается в спирали, не давая себя отмерить, но Харт неожиданно возвращается, ставя перед носом Эггзи красивую фарфоровую чашку. В нос ударяет запах свежего кофе, и Эггзи щурится, поднимая голову.

— Выпей это, — говорит Гарри, вновь опускаясь на свой стул. — У меня нет жены. И мужа у меня тоже нет. И никогда не было. Я удовлетворил твое любопытство?

Эггзи вяло пожимает плечами и берет чашку обеими руками, делая глоток, а потом еще и еще. Кофе горячо прокатывается по пищеводу, хотя особенного эффекта от него не ощущается.

— Вы пьяный, — заявляет он, старательно облизывая губы. Гарри улыбается уголками рта.

— И почему ты сделал такой вывод?

— Потому что не сказали «это секретная информация».

Гарри тихо и мягко смеется. Эггзи смотрит на него и задерживает дыхание. Собственное тело кажется ему тяжелым и неуклюжим, и все же эту истому ни с чем не перепутаешь — очевидное желание, от которого сводит в животе. Это не становится откровением — просто в учебке время и силы на мысли о том, как бы потрахаться, едва ли остаются, но сейчас он в уютном доме, расслаблен и так ужасно пьян, что кружится голова.

И нет ничего такого в том, что он хочет Гарри — безупречного, красивого Гарри, у которого сейчас выбилась на лоб из идеальной прически тонкая прядь волос, у которого в глазах пляшут огоньки, у которого от смеха проступают морщинки на благородном лице, и который, конечно, знает, что Эггзи его хочет.

— Тебе пора спать, — говорит Гарри мягко, и Эггзи мотает головой, но все равно послушно встает со своего стула.

— Мы опять не поговорили, — бурчит он и делает пару шагов, старательно пытаясь не завалиться на бок. Стол жалобно скрипит, когда Эггзи обрушивает на него ладонь в попытке устоять, а потом Гарри просто обхватывает его рукой, и это очень сильное прикосновение и такое обжигающее, что из легких выбивает весь воздух.

— А мне казалось, наш разговор был весьма увлекателен.

Эггзи встает на носочки и втягивает носом запах у чужого уха, но не чувствует ничего, кроме собственного пьяного дыхания.

— Ну, нет, вы же тогда, на колесе, сказали…

— Эггзи, — перебивают его.

— А?

Гарри продолжает ненавязчиво вести за собой, они преодолевают порог гостиной, неторопливо поднимаются по лестнице, и теплая рука все еще покоится у Эггзи на талии.

— Ты что-нибудь знаешь о монархах?

— Я эссе про королеву писал, — вспоминает Эггзи и зевает, забыв прикрыть рот рукой. Гарри издает тихий смешок и уточняет:

— Это бабочка. Бабочка данаида монарх.

— А, — тянет Эггзи. — Тогда нет. В смысле, она такая оранжевая же, да?

— Да, — отвечает Гарри и останавливается в темном коридоре. Эггзи машинально толкает дверь, вдруг оказавшуюся перед носом, и бредет к кровати, когда его ослепляет внезапно зажегшийся свет. — Твоя куртка напоминает мне о ней.

— О-о-о, — снова глубокомысленно тянет Эггзи. Гарри идет к комоду, вытаскивает что-то, при близком рассмотрении оказавшееся пижамой, из ящика и кладет на кровать рядом. Эггзи озирается и понимает, что это другая спальня — немного более скромная, чем хозяйская, но стены такие же светлые и увешанные рамками, а кровать ничуть не меньше. Постель под ладонями приятно прохладная — так и манит прилечь. — Значит, я бабочка. Звучит круто. А вы тогда кто?

Гарри снова издает этот тихий, похожий на смешок звук и мимолетно касается пальцами растрепанной челки Эггзи. Тот тянется навстречу, но прикосновение исчезает быстрее, чем он успевает ткнуться в теплую ладонь лбом.

— Спокойной ночи, мой мальчик, — мягко говорит Гарри и уходит, тихо затворив за собой дверь.

*** 

Утром Эггзи приходит в себя на белоснежных простынях и едва ли помнит, что было, прежде чем он отрубился. Он с трудом вспоминает, что Гарри привел его сюда и что-то спрашивал о бабочках — бабочках? что? — а потом — мрак и тишина. Ему, кажется, что-то снилось и, похоже, не совсем приличное, но сон рассыпается на осколки мозаики, когда Эггзи пытается воскресить его в памяти, а солнечный свет, проникающий в окно сквозь полупрозрачные неплотно задернутые шторы, нещадно режет на куски и их. Эггзи зарывается в подушку головой и жмурится, силясь сосредоточиться на образах.

Теплые руки, бархатный смех, он тычется носом в чужую шею и глубоко дышит, а Гарри прикасается к нему, скользит подушечками пальцев по коже… Что ж, бесспорно, эти пальцы могут не только убивать, — думает Эггзи и краснеет в наволочку, чувствуя, как сладко и жарко становится телу в ответ на эти воспоминания. Этого даже на самом деле не было, но он кусает губы и сильнее вжимается в матрас, путаясь ногами в чертовом одеяле.

Гарри скользит ладонью по его спине, Гарри удерживает его запястья над головой лишь одной рукой, Гарри трогает губами его кожу.

Собственный тихий стон приводит его в чувство — не хватало еще оправдываться за мокрые пятна на простыне, это уж точно охуительно невежливо, — и Эггзи сползает на пол, пытаясь на ходу поправить перекрутившуюся пижаму, застегнутую не на те пуговицы. Удивительно, что вообще надел — видимо, на автопилоте.

В коридоре пусто и совершенно тихо, и Эггзи осознает, что понятия не имеет, который час. Хозяйская спальня закрыта, и, чувствуя облегчение от того, что никто не видит его откровенно топорщащиеся в паху штаны, Эггзи ныряет в ванную комнату и запирает за собой дверь. Теплый душ как нельзя кстати, в голове немного проясняется, и неожиданно оказывается, что похмелья нет совсем. Шампунь знакомо отдает можжевельником и древесными нотками, так правдиво и так остро — и Эггзи тычется лбом в сдержанно кремовый кафель, мучительно разрываясь между сводящим скулы желанием и вдруг проснувшейся неловкостью, но желание в любом случае оказывается сильнее. Что ж, кто его обвинит — полгода он едва ли вообще думал о том, чтобы с кем-то потрахаться. Сон почти истирается из памяти, и Эггзи больше фантазирует, жмурится, воображает чужие руки вместо своих, оглаживая набухший член, с нажимом обводя большим пальцем пульсирующую головку, и вода заливается по щеке ему в рот, когда он рвано выдыхает. У него не такой большой опыт, и он думает, что просто позволил бы Гарри делать все, что тот захочет, о, он был бы восхитителен для него, потому что мог бы изогнуться _как угодно_...

Если Гарри захочет. Блядь, только бы он захотел.

Все заканчивается до обидного быстро, на самом деле — но, наверное, так даже лучше. Смыв шампунь и закрутив вентили, Эггзи неожиданно обнаруживает среди полотенец свою одежду — она вычищена, высушена и аккуратно отглажена. Нечто похожее на благодарность в смеси со стыдом шевелится у него в груди — Гарри, похоже, не лег спать, вместо этого собрав его наверняка раскиданные по комнате вещи и отправившись приводить их в порядок.

Эггзи говорит себе, что именно поэтому так старается уложить свои порядочно отросшие в учебке волосы. Надо же выглядеть прилично.

На первом этаже никого нет, только Джей Би похрапывает на кожаном диване. Эггзи останавливается у вазы с цветами и тычется носом в белые лепестки огромных бутонов. Лилии пахнут оглушающе и резко, но Эггзи скорее нравится, чем нет, и он некоторое время просто дышит этим запахом. Может, Гарри держит их тут в память о своей матери — а может, просто любит цветы. Эггзи возвращается к лестнице и глубоко вдыхает, потому что сердце у него, кажется, застревает где-то в глотке из-за того, что он собирается сделать.

Дверь в спальню Гарри поддается легко и тихо, Эггзи осторожно делает шаг вперед, стараясь не скрипеть половицами, и его ноги тонут в мягком ковре. Бледный утренний свет сочится сквозь полупрозрачные шторы, озаряя комнату до самых уголков.

Гарри спит на животе, подтянув под себя руку и по пояс укутавшись одеялом. Его лицо спокойное и умиротворенное — совсем не такое, как когда он лежал в больничном крыле, волосы непослушно завиваются надо лбом, дыхание глубокое и очень ровное. У Гарри оказывается старый пулевой шрам, похожий на звезду, под левой лопаткой — рана, от которой он остался, вполне могла бы достичь сердца, — и немало мелких следов полевой работы, а лицо без очков выглядит неожиданно беззащитным. Эггзи смотрит на него, по меньшей мере, целую вечность и чувствует, как его колотит жесткой, волнительной дрожью: что он вообще здесь делает? Не будить же Гарри — это совсем грубо. Поднимаясь по лестнице, он говорил себе, что просто хочет проверить, дома ли Харт — ну вот, проверил, дальше-то что?

— Эггзи, пожалуйста, прекрати пялиться на меня, пока я сплю.

Тот подпрыгивает от неожиданности и тут же натыкается на вполне осмысленный взгляд чужих глаз. Гарри не выглядит злым, но и радости от утренней встречи в его лице не наблюдается.

— И-извините, — говорит Эггзи неловко. — Я просто проснулся и подумал… Ну… Может, я могу что-то сделать или…

— Приятно слышать, что ты подумал, — отзывается Гарри немного насмешливо и натягивает одеяло повыше. — Если хочешь быть полезным, будь добр, выгуляй Джей Би и возвращайся минут через сорок.

Эггзи кивает, чувствуя себя придурком. Удивительно, что Гарри только посмеялся над ним, а не выставил из дома вон.

Интересно, а когда он на самом деле вообще проснулся…

Снаружи оказывается прохладно и очень сыро: должно быть, ночью шел дождь. Эггзи пинает лужи и не позволяет Джей Би задирать лапу у цветочных горшков, увлекая его в крошечный парк неподалеку. Мимо Стэнхоуп Мьюз ходят люди — не такие, как Эггзи, скорее, такие как Гарри, и как Мерлин, и как Гвиневра. Может, как Рокс. Они спешат на работу, кое-кто тоже выгуливает собак, стройных и породистых, как они сами. Эггзи переходит дорогу, плюхается на скамейку, широко расставив ноги, отпускает Джей Би с поводка и закуривает честно утащенную у Гарри со стола в прихожей сигарету. Она крепкая и восхитительная на вкус, и от нее приятно кружится голова.

У них есть время до вечера, и он собирается сказать. Неважно, что Харт ему ответит — ну не пошлет же? Он ведь _смотрит_ , смотрит глазами своими искристыми и, вероятно, ждет, что Эггзи станет делать.

А он станет.

Проходящая мимо пожилая леди в шляпке взирает на Эггзи с его сигаретой негодующе, но тот только плечами пожимает и ухмыляется, когда Джей Би заинтересованно лезет обнюхать ее болонку под хвостом.

Когда Эггзи возвращается и стягивает куртку, Гарри на кухне — оттуда доносятся восхитительные запахи, от которых урчит в животе, и слышится тихий звон посуды. Как порядочный мальчик, Эггзи несет Джей Би в ванную, чтобы вымыть его лапы, и только потом спускается вниз. Гарри ни словом не упоминает о том, как его разбудили, и подает на стол самые восхитительные блинчики на гребаной планете, с которых стекает золотистый кленовый сироп. И Эггзи хочет поцеловать его.

Гарри, конечно, потому что сироп и без того быстро окажется у него на языке.

— Эггзи, никто не сметает еду со стола с такой скоростью, это неприлично, — сообщает Харт, когда тот быстро ворует с общей тарелки блинчик, заталкивает в рот и издает довольное мычание.

— Вшера вы нишего не г-ворили, — мямлит Эггзи с набитым ртом, но послушно опускает руку. Гарри поднимает брови и берет в руки нож и вилку.

— Нужно же когда-то начинать.

В следующие полчаса Эггзи получает самую настоящую лекцию о правилах поведения за столом: начиная от того, что не следует приниматься за еду прежде, чем тебя пригласили, и заканчивая тем, как лживы стереотипы о том, как правильно держать нож. Эггзи слушает, честно стараясь повторить и запомнить все, что говорит ему Харт, а тот, в свою очередь, очевидно получает от этого удовольствие. Вертя в руках серебряную вилочку, Эггзи улучает момент и интересуется, сколько примерно способов убийства столовыми приборами знает Гарри, и тот, подумав, отвечает:

— Тридцать четыре.

Эггзи смеется и заправски разделывает очередной лежащий перед ним блинчик, подмигивая Гарри, прежде чем отправить идеально ровный кусочек в рот и, как и положено, сразу же опустить приборы на тарелку.

*** 

Сорока минутами позже Эггзи стоит, скрестив руки на груди, и невольно покусывает губу, глядя, как Гарри бережно моет кофейник в раковине. Кухня у него совсем небольшая, но в ней вмещаются десятки предметов, назначения которым даже вообразить невозможно, а в шкафах темного дерева можно мельком заметить восхитительные фарфоровые сервизы. Жалюзи разрезают на полоски свет из окна, и тот ложится Харту на лицо, закатанные рукава и мокрые руки бледными полосами.

— Кажется, посуды больше не осталось.

— Спасибо, — отзывается Гарри и едва заметно улыбается, отставляя кофейник в сторону и надевая на него крышку. — Будь добр, подай мне еще одну тарелку.

Эггзи наугад тянется к стопке и кладет в раковину самую верхнюю, а потом сглатывает и вдыхает глубоко-глубоко, будто собирается нырнуть в бесконечную глубину, откуда, быть может, уже никогда не вернется.

— Гарри?

— Да, Эггзи?

Он втискивается между Гарри и мойкой, и брызги воды, отскочив от тарелки, веером обдают ему спину. Гарри выглядит не растерянным, но удивленным, и его руки замирают на краях столешницы по обе стороны от Эггзи.

— У тебя футболка теперь будет мокрая, — произносит Харт, приподняв брови так, будто нарушающие его личное пространство молодые люди — это самое обыкновенное для него дело. Эггзи ощущает очередной острый прилив каких-то чувств — словно камень, тяжело стукнувший в грудную клетку, — и отвечает нагло:

— Я все равно собираюсь снять ее.

— Эггзи…

Гарри не отодвигается, и Эггзи чувствует его почти всем телом, от груди до коленей, и с каждым глубоким вдохом, воздуха от которого все равно порядком не хватает, он ощущает эту близость все сильнее.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет он задыхающимся от собственной пугающей храбрости голосом и смотрит, смотрит снизу вверх в чужое лицо, — не отталкивай меня, Гарри, ну пожалуйста…

Тот молчит, и нельзя сказать, какое выражение у его глаз за стеклами очков. Эггзи отчаянно жмурится и резко, не давая себе передумать, цепляет пальцами края футболки, стаскивая через голову. Он роняет ее, не глядя, прямо на груду тарелок в мойке, потому что Гарри, до этого стоящий столбом, вдруг щурит потемневшие глаза и резко и глубоко втягивает воздух носом — и это _хоть какая-то_ реакция.

— Слушай, ты мне так нравишься, у меня крыша едет, Гарри, — частит Эггзи, не зная, куда девать руки, он неловко опускает их на чужие плечи, трогает большими пальцами шею над белым воротником, тянется выше, гладит линии челюсти — от происходящего буквально колотит, и он думает, как, должно быть, сильно ощущается эта дрожь. — Просто скажи, если я тебе нет, или если есть кто-то еще… Есть кто-то еще? Это из тех людей, с которыми ты был на заданиях, или… или кто-то из агентства? Гвиневра? Ты с ней...?

Гарри выдыхает так, словно все это время стоял, задержав дыхание, и уголки его рта вздрагивают.

— Не знал, что ты ревнивый.

— Я сам не знал, пока тебя не встретил!

Эггзи кажется, что чужие плечи чуть напрягаются, но Гарри не прикасается к нему, продолжая держать ладони на столешнице.

— Ты выбрал неподходящее время, — произносит он, и сердце Эггзи падает куда-то в желудок.

— Время никогда не бывает подходящим. Вы велели, чтобы я отложил это на день после задания, и я это сделал. У вас больше не получится отвлечь меня, как вчера с вашими бабочками. Я был пьян, но сегодня этот номер не пройдет. Так что просто скажите мне: да или нет, неужели это так сложно? — голос срывается, но он продолжает: — Вы могли уже десять раз уйти, или вырубить меня, или сделать что-то еще, но вы стоите тут, и… и… и все!

Гарри вновь глубоко вздыхает, и Эггзи, упрямо вздернув подбородок, почти чувствует его теплое дыхание на своих губах.

— Этот разговор будет не так прост, как ты думаешь, — тот открывает было рот, но Гарри продолжает, не давая ему подать голос. — Помимо проблем, которые, возможно, уже приходили в твою голову — да, я говорю о природе этих чувств и о нашей с тобой разнице в возрасте, — существуют другие нюансы, обдумав которые, ты, возможно, решишь, что это того не стоит. И к чему бы ни привел этот разговор, я не стану обсуждать с тобой ничего из этого до тех пор, пока являюсь твоим наставником.

Эггзи хмурится и покусывает нижнюю губу. Ему хочется тут же начать возражать и спорить — потому что глупости это все, и возраст, и то, откуда возникли его чувства — какая разница, если они есть? — но он отчего-то понимает, что в этот момент Гарри действительно может развернуться и уйти, оставив своего протеже наедине с испорченной футболкой, горой грязной посуды и, возможно, разбитым сердцем.

— Значит, мы поговорим об этом, когда закончатся испытания в «Кингсмен»? — произносит он, подумав.

— Даю слово, Эггзи, — отзывается Гарри с видимым облегчением.

Тот глубоко втягивает носом воздух, осознавая вдруг, что нервная дрожь почти сошла на нет. И теперь он _по-настоящему_ чувствует все: и тепло чужого тела, и знакомый до колотья в груди глубокий запах парфюма, и биение жилки на мягкой шее под ладонью, и как безупречно уложенные темные волосы с редкой сединой щекочут кончики пальцев, и как белая рубашка касается голой кожи.

— Хорошо, — шепчет Эггзи, и во взгляде Гарри меняется что-то — целую секунду кажется, будто сейчас наклонится вперед, накроет губами губы, но вместо этого он, наконец, отпускает столешницу и мягко сжимает пальцами подбородок Эггзи.

И тот чувствует себя беспомощным, почти пришпиленным к месту, когда большой палец оглаживает его нижнюю губу. Комкает в пальцах рубашку на плечах Гарри в слепой попытке устоять, потому что колени слабеют от того, как вдруг много оказывается этого ощущения — этого короткого осознания, _каким_ Харт может быть.

Каким _будет_.

Господи.

— О, мой мальчик, я восхищен твоей смелостью до глубины души, — говорит Гарри мягко, и этот голос — будто горько-сладкий мед. Теплые пальцы неторопливо оглаживают щеку, вновь бережно сминают губы справа налево, и Эггзи сглатывает, невыносимо остро желая дотронуться языком, — твоим умом и остроумием, твоей силой воли и даже твоей наглостью. Но есть еще кое-что, чему тебе следует научиться, — пауза, ладонь скользит на шею, и Гарри медленно поглаживает большим пальцем там, где крупная родинка на коже, — терпению.

— Х-хорошо, — снова выдыхает Эггзи, сам не зная, с чем именно соглашается. Гарри издает тихий, едва слышный смешок и отступает на шаг, оставляя его в мучениях пытаться выровнять дыхание.

— Что ж, полагаю, теперь тебе придется высушить футболку, потому что мы скоро уходим.

Эггзи раз и другой моргает, сгоняя бледное марево и пытаясь отвлечься от сладкой истомы в предательски ослабевшем теле. Чертов Харт выглядит спокойным и сдержанным, как и всегда, а вот скулы и плечи Эггзи все еще горячо жжет румянцем. Кажется, будто прикосновение пальцев оставило на губе ожог, и тот вовсе не спешит проходить.

Эггзи неловко хватает футболку и идет с ней на второй этаж, оборачиваясь только у самой лестницы. Гарри смотрит ему вслед, держа в руках очередную тарелку, и все еще улыбается.


End file.
